


My Cold Breath

by SarahBear1013



Category: EXO (Band), Moulin Rouge! (2001), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, EXO - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Physical Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform, nae pi ttam nunmul, namjin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBear1013/pseuds/SarahBear1013
Summary: Sequel to My Last Dance.Namjoon races fate to save his love from the destiny that was cruelly chosen for him. With bumps and obstacles along the way facing him, his friends, and of course Seokjin, it seems impossible that they will find their way back to one another. But will happiness be theirs to stay?





	1. I.

“Breaking news: A body has just been discovered buried at a construction site in downtown Daegu. It is believed to be Bang SiHyuk, former owner of the popular Seoul nightclub, The Pi Ttam Nunmul. It is unknown for how long he has been dead or how he died. Police are investigating now. Stay tuned for updates.”

“Oh my God!” Jimin exclaims as the news anchor on TV finishes speaking. “Jungkook-ah, did you hear that?”

“What?” the younger asks tiredly as he walks into the room, scratching the back of his head and bent over his phone, no doubt texting Taehyung.

“There was a body found at a construction site in Daegu. Police think it's SiHyuk-hyung.”

Jungkook stops in his tracks and looks at Jimin, his eyes wide. “Holy shit. Do they know what happened?”

“No, but I have a pretty good idea of what happened to him.”

“The Duchess,” the two say in unison.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“No, stop!” Junmyeon waves his hands in a cutting motion, and the music stops. “Baekhyun-ah, you're a whole beat behind, and Yixing-ah, you look like you're about to double over in pain. Are you alright?”

“I'm okay, hyung,” Yixing says, clearly out of breath as he clutches his chest with a pained expression on his face.

“No you're not. Are you having issues breathing again?” The dancer nods, and Junmyeon's eyebrows knit together in concern. “Take a break. Do your breathing treatment, drink some water, and then come back, okay? We can rehearse another number while you rest.”

“I'll help him,” says Jongdae, who'd been quietly watching the rehearsal the whole time. Junmyeon thanks him, and he says “You're welcome, hyung” as he follows after Yixing and guides him to his dressing room. Junmyeon can't help but smile. Jongdae had taken to being the dancers' mental carer quite well, and everyone loved him.

“Alright, let's see what we can do for now,” Junmyeon murmurs as he skims over the list of upcoming songs, new and old, they have to perform. “Ah, Jongin-ah and Sehun-ah, you can practice Baby Don't Cry. We can't do much else until Jimin and Jungkook arrive.” Right at that moment, the two aforementioned males rush into the room, panting and looking flustered. Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “You're late. Don't tell me you were--”

“Excuse me for interrupting hyung, but we weren't. We saw something on the news and had to gather our thoughts before we came.” Jimin rakes a hand through his newly dyed silver hair.

“What could possibly be so engrossing on the news that it made you late for rehearsal?”

“Well, it's about SiHyuk-hyung.” Jungkook's voice is low. He pulls up the news story on his phone and hands it to Junmyeon, who reads it as his mouth pops open in shock.

“Do they really think it's him?”

“Yeah, they do,” says Jimin, “and we think we know what happened to him.”

“Don't say her name.” Junmyeon suppresses a shudder and hands Jungkook's phone back to him. “You two go prepare for rehearsal, hm?” He nods at the two and then raises his voice. “We'll take a 10-minute break while you two get ready.” A cheer is heard from the dancers as they rush to check their phones and take drinks from their water bottles. Jimin and Jungkook go to their dressing room, which used to be Seokjin's. Passing through the doorway never gets easier, because everything is the same as when he last left it. The two couldn't bring themselves to change a thing, and they make sure everything is in its place when they leave every day.

Jimin is putting on a black-and-white striped long-sleeved shirt over his worn-in black skinny jeans, his breath hitching in his throat when Jungkook's hands brush over his skin, when his phone rings and Yoongi's picture flashes on the screen.

“Hi, Yoongi-hyung! I don't have long to talk because Jungkook-ah and I are late for rehearsal.”

“Shit. Hi, Jimin-ah.” He's slurring his words, and Jimin closes his eyes and takes a breath. He's clearly drunk. Again. “I miss you. Where are you?”

“I'm at the club, hyung. Why do you miss me? We just had dinner together with Hoseok-hyung last night!” he says, forcing a cheerful note into his voice.

“Because your ass and your thighs are amazingly thick and I want to touch them and kiss them and--”

Jimin cuts him off as his face heats up. “Hyung, you're drunk, and engaged, in case you forgot! It's not even eleven yet. Please go sober up. I have to go.”

“Send me a picture of your ass,” Yoongi slurs, completely ignoring Jimin's words.

“I'm sorry hyung, I can't. I'll see you later.” He hangs up the phone, and by that time, Jungkook is finished getting ready. The two head back out to the main area of the club, Jimin worrying on his lower lip while Jungkook loops an arm around his waist.

“We should tell Hoseok-hyung. His drinking has gotten worse.”

“Yeah,” Jimin sighs, “but how? He's busy planning the wedding and trying to get a promotion at his job. I don't know if he can handle the stress of worrying about his fiancee.”

“Hyung, with all due respect, it's not your job to worry about that. We have to tell him.”

“You're right. We'll call him on our break.” The two exchange a nod before joining the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Yes, thank you! That's perfect.” Hoseok says, smiling his famous sunshine smile, to the florist he's hired to do the flowers for his and Yoongi's wedding. He's picked corsages of white roses and baby's breath for each of them, and the centerpieces are going to be larger versions of the same thing, interspersed with dyed green carnations and cala lilies. Hoseok can't help but feel a swell of pride and excitement as he looks at the digital renderings on the florist's computer screen.

“Good, I'm glad you like them. It's still relatively early, so if you need to change or alter anything, please let me know as soon as possible.” The florist saves the files on his computer and shakes hands with Hoseok as the two stand and then bow to each other.

“I will, of course. Have a good day!” It's raining, but Hoseok feels hopeful as he leaves the shop and heads to his car to drive home. When he buckles in and starts the engine, his phone rings and the screen flashes with a picture of Jimin and Jungkook. “Hello?” he answers, not sure if it's Jimin or Jungkook calling, because they frequently use each other's phones.

“Hi, Hoseok-hyung. It's Jimin. I have to tell you something, and I don't think you're going to like it.”

“Hi, Jimin-ah. What is it?”

“Ah, this is awkward. I got a call from Yoongi-hyung this morning, and he was very drunk. He said inappropriate things to me and asked for a picture of, erm, my ass.”

“What?” Hoseok exclaims, and instantly, his good mood deflates. He glances at the clock and sees that it's just past 12:30. “When was this?”

“It was about two hours ago. I didn't want to add to your stress, but Jungkook-ah said I should tell you.”

“No, you did the right thing. I'm heading home right now, and I'll talk to him. Thank you, Jimin-ah.”

“You're welcome, hyung. Will you keep me updated?” Jimin's voice is tinged with worry, and Hoseok can feel it strongly even through the phone. He sighs inwardly before answering.

“Yes, I will. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Jimin-ah.”

“Okay. Bye, hyung!” 

Hoseok ends the call and tries to quell a rush of anger. He doesn't get angry often, especially at Yoongi, but he'd thought his drinking habit was getting better. But it only seemed like it was getting worse. Hoseok knows why, too. Yoongi still hasn't forgiven himself for Seokjin getting kidnapped. He'd been acting like it was all his fault, and the younger hated to see how it was affecting him. It was affecting their relationship, too, and sometimes, Hoseok wakes up wondering if Yoongi will still want to go through with the wedding. It's not supposed to be this way. He takes a deep, steadying breath as he pulls up to their house. “Here goes nothing,” he murmurs to himself as he walks in and goes to find his fiancee.


	2. II.

“I'm telling you, I saw him! I saw Seokjin! He was with the Duchess, but it was him.” Namjoon is talking excitedly into the phone to Junmyeon as he paces back and forth across his hotel room.

“How do you know?” Junmyeon is skeptical, since no one had heard anything about Seokjin or the Duchess in the last two months.

“Hyung, how many other men do you know who have beautiful broad shoulders and would look comfortable in a light pink t-shirt?”

“Oh my God.” Junmyeon stops what he's doing and sinks into the nearest chair. “Our Seokjin-ah is alive?” He feels a wave of relief wash over him, and goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Yes, hyung! He is! He looked happy with the Duchess though, and when I called to him, all he did was wave before walking off with her. I tried to follow them, but they were gone.” Namjoon pauses in his pacing. “It was as if, to him, we hadn't been together at all.”

“She may have brainwashed him somehow.” Junmyeon sighs as he feels his relief deflate a little.

“I think so, too. We should tell-” he pauses when his phone beeps. “Ah, I'm getting another call. I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay, Namjoon-ah. Take care.”

“You too, hyung.” Namjoon switches to the other call; it's a number he doesn't recognize, but he gets important calls from unfamiliar numbers a lot due to the nature of his job. “Hello?”

“Um, hi, Namjoon?”

Namjoon nearly faints at hearing the voice he'd been longing to hear for two months. “Seokjin-ah?” he asks in disbelief. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, it's really me. Um, how have you been?”

“I've been missing you like crazy. I was so worried about you.”

“I'm okay, hyung. I'm alright, I promise.” Seokjin's voice is soothing and warm, and Namjoon feels the urge to cry, but he keeps his tears at bay. “I want to meet you. Can we go somewhere?”

“Yes, absolutely!” The two agree on a coffee shop near Namjoon's hotel. “I'll see you soon, then.”

“Okay, Joonie. I can't wait.”

“Neither can I, my Jinnie.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namjoon's alarm goes off and stuns him out of the wonderful dream he was having. “Damnit!” he grumbles as he reaches over to turn it off. It had felt so real. But he realized that the only thing that was real was the fact that he HAD seen his Jinnie. He'd seen him with the Duchess, and he looked happy.

He rubs his eyes as he sits up and stretches. It's going to be a long day of finishing up interviews and packing up to head back home. He'd love to stay in Gwangju a bit longer. It's beautiful, and there's a chance he might see Seokjin again, but he and his team are on a tight schedule and have to be back in Seoul to finish their story and have it ready by the end of the week. 

His roommate mumbles something about needing to use the restroom, but Namjoon barely registers it as he closes his eyes and replays the sound of Seokjin's voice on repeat in his head. Even if the words were only in his dream, it was undeniably his voice. Namjoon had tried to squash his feelings about missing him, but seeing his past lover again rekindled everything. The love he felt for him, the pain he felt when he lost him, the overwhelming desire to save him and protect him, all come rushing back and take his breath away.

“Are you alright, hyung?” The guy who's rooming with him looks concerned.

“Ah, not really.” Namjoon sighs as he finally sits up. “Do you remember a couple of months ago when my boyfriend was kidnapped?” He waits for the younger to nod before continuing. “I saw him yesterday with the woman who kidnapped him. They looked like a couple, and I don't know what to do.”

“Wow, seriously? Well, if it were me, I would tell the police.”

“Well, what if she's brainwashed him or something to say that he wasn't kidnapped and totally happy?”

“Mm, you have a point there.” He sighs. “We should get going, though. Or at least, I should. I'll stall our supervisor while you make a call to your friends and tell them what happened.”

“Okay. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“You're welcome, hyung.” Chanyeol smiles as he leaves the room, and Namjoon picks up his phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hoseok walks into the house, he's overwhelmed with the stench of alcohol and cigarettes, making him wrinkle up his nose in disgust. He cracks open a few windows to air out the house as he makes his way back to his and Yoongi's bedroom, where he finds the older male fast asleep on the bed. He braces himself before shaking him awake, rather roughly, not caring in the moment if he angers him.

“What the fuck?!” Yoongi exclaims as he violently waves his arms and sits up in bed, accidentally smacking Hoseok in the process. “Hobi, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I should be asking you the same thing!” Hoseok explodes. “Jimin told me what happened this morning, about you making inappropriate comments to him and then asking for pictures of his ass. Did you forget that you're engaged to me? Were you so fucking drunk that you thought you were single? Do you care about your damn alcohol and cigarettes more than you care about me?! Do you even love me anymore??” He's interrupted by Yoongi slapping him across the face, and he's so hurt and shocked that he stays rooted in his spot, mouth open, unable to move as tears well up in his eyes.

“I fucking love you more than anything, Hoseok. Don't you see that?”

“Not lately, hyung.” Hoseok's voice shakes and his lower lip quivers as he turns on his heel, keys and phone in hand, and leaves the house again, slamming the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Namjoon, I swear if you're joking, I'll come down on you like an angry Eomma on her kids.”

“I promise hyung, I saw Seokjin-ah yesterday. But he was with the Duchess, and they looked like a couple. I'm going to call Yoongi, so he can tell Kyungsoo and they can look for them.”

“Um, calling Yoongi might not be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Namjoon pauses in packing up his tablet and other supplies in his satchel.

“Because Yoongi's drinking has gotten worse. I don't think he's up for anything right now.”

“But this might help him make a turnaround! It's at least worth a shot, right?”

“Wait until you can tell him in person. I think--” A door slams, causing Junmyeon to gasp. “Um, Hoseok just walked on. One moment.” Namjoon hears the phone being set down, followed by quiet voices, one steady and the other shaky and tearful. A moment later, the phone is picked up again. “Namjoon-ah, um, I need to go. Yoongi apparently hit Hoseok.”

“WHAT?!” Namjoon snaps. He can sense Junmyeon flinch through the phone, and he softens his voice. “Let me guess. He was drunk when he did it?”

“Yeah. I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay, hyung. Keep me updated please.”

“I will.”

The call ends, and Namjoon runs a hand through his blonde hair, shaking his head slowly from side to side. Deciding he's taken long enough, he quickly gathers the rest of his things and heads out of his hotel room, making sure he has the room key, and finds the rest of his team.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You really are happy?” the Duchess asks Seokjin as she takes off her blonde wig and then rubs her hands up and down his arms, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

“Yes, my dear. I really am.” He's not happy, though. He's miserable and has been every day since he was kidnapped. He's obviously thinking about the fact that he saw Namjoon, but he can't tell her that. He wants to keep her happy, and talking or thinking about Namjoon makes her angry. An angry Duchess usually results in Seokjin getting abused in some way, and he doesn't want that, especially when he still has bruises from last time.

“Good, I'm glad to hear it.” She hands him his lunch and sends him back to his room. “Now go write down all of the good I'm doing for you. No arguing, and I'll reward you with bringing home a man for you to have sex with.”

“Oh, thank you!” Seokjin grins. 'I can pretend the man is my Joonie,' he thinks to himself as he carries his plate of noodles and cup of tea back to his room, not even flinching when the door locks behind him. He pulls out the journal she had given him and spouts a bunch of bullshit about how happy he is, how good she makes him feel, how much she spoils him, and how gazing upon her beauty is a blessing to him. He ends up making it last over a whole page front and back because he knows that the more he writes about her, the better she treats him.

Satisfied with his work, he places the journal back in the drawer in his desk and places one of the designated pens next to it before closing the drawer (quietly, of course, because the Duchess will either be napping or in bed with her latest fling by now) and finishing his lunch. He knows he has about two hours before she'll check on him again, so he goes to the back of his closet and pulls out a shoebox he keeps there. In it is the shirt he was wearing the night he got kidnapped and a second journal with a second set of designated pens. The shirt still carries a gentle, lingering scent of his former lover, and it pulls on his heart strings to bring it to his nose and breathe him in. With it comes all the memories of the short time they'd spent together, the love he'd grown to have for the older, the pain of being torn from him before he got to tell him of that love. 

He fights back a sudden rush of emotion and blinks back tears, taking a deep, steadying breath. He can't be seen crying, or he won't get to eat for three days, possibly longer. He opens the second journal and pours out his true feelings, including everything he feels about Namjoon, and ends up covering three pages front and back. He no longer feels like crying, because he knows that someday he'll get to tell Namjoon all of it. Seeing him had given him hope, something he'd lost a long time ago.


	3. III.

Yoongi wakes up again when it's just starting to get dark outside. His head is throbbing, and he's thankful for the darkness. He sits up slowly, wincing when his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor, and grunts with effort as he stands up and trudges to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

It's not until the coffeemaker is going that he realizes Hoseok isn't there. Normally, he's in the kitchen cooking dinner at this time, since Thursdays are one of the nights that he cooks. He reaches into his pocket for his phone, and his hand freezes halfway there when it all comes rushing back to him. The phone call with Jimin, the comments he'd made, and what he'd done to Hoseok. The overwhelming guilt hits him like a punch to the gut, and he sinks to his knees as a choked sob falls from his lips.

“Oh God, what have I done?” He scrambles for his phone and unlocks it to see two texts.

'What is wrong with you?' from Jungkook.

'You need to stop drinking, Yoongi-hyung.' from Jimin.

He heaves a sigh as he tabs away from his messenger app and scrolls through his contacts. As he does, he pours a rather large mug of coffee and dumps a good amount of sugar in it. As he starts drinking it, his thumb hovers over Hoseok's name, hesitating for a minute before tapping it.

His heart starts pounding as the phone rings. It rings three times before it goes to his fiancee's voicemail. “Hi, you've reached Hoseok. Please leave a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.”

As soon as it beeps, Yoongi starts talking quickly. “Hoseokie, I'm so, so, so sorry. I was drunk off my ass and I wasn't thinking. It probably sounds like a stupid excuse, but it's the best I have.” His voice cracks, and he lets his tears fall. “I love you. Please forgive me. Please. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything.” The phone beeps again, signaling that his time is up, and he confirms that he wants to send the voicemail before tapping the screen to end the call. 

Still on his knees, he glances around the kitchen. Aside from the coffeemaker and a few other appliances and kitchen items, the counters, bar, island, and dining room table are covered in bottles of varying size and fullness, cigarette butts, and ash trays. It's absolutely disgusting, and it's like he's seeing it for the first time. He bends over his phone's screen again and scrolls quickly through the contacts to find Namjoon.

“Hello?”

“Hi, hyung. Listen, I need you to help me with something. When you get home, will you help me clear the alcohol from the house?”

“Ah, hi Yoongi-yah. That's a good idea, but I can't until tomorrow night, because I have to go straight to the office when I get back to Seoul.”

“Oh, I forgot about the assignment you're on.” He sighs. “I really fucked up, hyung.”

“I know you did. Hoseok-ah is at The Pi Ttam Nunmul. I heard him arrive when I was talking with Junmyeon-hyung earlier. You might try going to ask for his help and his forgiveness.”

“I left him a voicemail, but you're right. I'll do that, and I'll see you when you get home.”

“Alright. See you then, Yoongi-yah.”

Yoongi ends the call with a new resolve. He downs the rest of his coffee, now feeling completely sober, and sloshes the rest into his tumbler along with plenty of sugar before grabbing his keys and practically tripping over his feet in his haste to get out the door. (A/N: I will have you know that I had to stop myself from typing Suga instead of sugar...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoseok had been in Junmyeon's office for the past five hours since he got to the club. Jimin, Jungkook, and Junmyeon were taking turns trying to cheer him up or get him to talk, because it just wasn't right seeing Hoseok so quiet and down-trodden. It's understandable why he is that way, but they hate seeing him like that. Thankfully there isn't any kind of physical mark on Hoseok's cheek, but there's a mark on his heart that will take time to heal.

When Yoongi calls him, he debates answering before Jungkook takes the phone from his hand and sends the call to voicemail, telling him that he needs space from Yoongi. The two of them are discussing arrangements for Hoseok to stay with Jimin and Jungkook for a little while when there's a timid knock on the door frame.

Looking up, Hoseok sees his fiancee, devastation and guilt written all over his face and hesitation showing in his movements. “Hi baby,” he says lamely.

“Hoseok-hyung doesn't want to see you.” Jungkook starts to get up to shut the door when Hoseok stops him.

“Yes I do, Jungkook-ah.” Hoseok squeezes the younger's shoulder gently. “I'll be okay.”

Taking that as his signal to leave, Jungkook nods. “Okay, hyung, but don't hesitate to call if you need me.” Upon Hoseok's nod of understanding, Jungkook leaves the room but not without glaring at Yoongi over his shoulder.

“Hi, Yoongi-hyung.” No sooner have the words left Hoseok's lips than Yoongi rushes into the room and falls to his knees in front of the younger, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his lap.

“I'm so sorry Hoseokie, I'm so, so sorry.” His voice is muffled and broken, and he sobs uncontrollably while Hoseok, taken aback at first, places his hands on the older's head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Please forgive me. I was stupid. I was so fucking stupid. I'm always fucking stupid.”

“No you're not, hyung.” The younger's voice is quiet as he bends to kiss Yoongi's temple. “You're not always stupid. I will agree that drinking so much and hitting me were stupid things to do, though.”

“I know they were, baby. I know.” Yoongi looks up at his fiancee, his eyes red and swollen from crying and tears streaming down his cheeks. “I'm so sorry. I'll do anything if you'll forgive me.”

“Anything at all?” Hoseok asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, my love. My Hoseokie. Anything.”

Hoseok thinks for a moment. “I want you to do two things. One, you have to stop drinking completely. And two...” He leans in to Yoongi's ear and whispers, making the older turn red from his hairline to his neck. He readily nods in agreement, and Hoseok pulls back with a soft smile, using his sleeve to wipe away the older's tears. “Good. Now let's head home.”

“Thank you, Hoseokie, because I need your help cleaning up all the bottles around the house. I didn't realize how many there were.”

The younger laughs, and the sound warms Yoongi's heart. “Yeah, there are a ton. Come on, hyung.” 

Hoseok had taken a taxi to get to the club, so the two drive home together, holding hands the whole time. When they arrive, each of them gets a trash bag and fills it with all the bottles, cans, and boxes of alcohol that are littering every available countertop and tabletop in the house. They clean up all the stale cigarettes, butts, and ash trays as well. Yoongi already feels like a weight has been lifted off of him when it's all gone, and Hoseok kisses him passionately to let the older know how proud he is of him.

“Mm, let's go to bed now, hyung.” Hoseok smirks as he grabs Yoongi's hand and pulls him to their bedroom, dinner totally forgotten. They don't bother closing the door since no one else is home, and within seconds, they're stripped and fighting for dominance on the bed. “Did you forget what you promised me?” Hoseok asks breathlessly. Yoongi concedes, letting Hoseok win, and after plenty of prep and lubing up the younger's cock, Hoseok lines up with Yoongi's ass. “I hope you're ready.” He pushes in slowly, biting his lip and groaning at how tight the older is.

“Wait, wait, it hurts.” Yoongi wriggles underneath the younger as he tries to get used to the feeling. Hoseok rubs soft circles into his skin and peppers kisses on his lips, neck, and collarbone, waiting patiently until Yoongi gives his signal. “Okay. You can move. Fuck me hard, baby.”

“As you wish, hyung.” Hoseok doesn't hesitate before he starts pounding relentlessly into the older, angling his hips and knowing he's found his prostate when Yoongi cries out and tenses up. Hoseok keeps abusing that spot, one of his hands jacking off the older's cock in time with his thrusts and the other brushing along his sensitive nipples.

“Fuck, Hoseok, fuck, I'm gonna-- FUCK!” Yoongi sobs out in pleasure as cum shoots from the tip of his cock and lands on his chest and stomach. Hoseok runs his fingers through it and uses it to pump Yoongi faster. “N-no, it's too much, please no!” Yoongi gasps as his cock stays hard.

“Oh baby I'm not finished yet.” Hoseok grunts as his hips stutter, but he fights back his orgasm as he looks down at how absolutely wrecked and blissful the older looks as desperate moans and whimpers tumble from his lips. “You're so fucking sexy, Yoongi. I want you to cum again before I do. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes I think so,” the older gasps, “just please don't stop fucking me?”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Hoseok starts fucking into him faster, as if such a thing were possible, and his fist is a blur as it moves up and down the older's shaft, his thumb occasionally digging into his slit, and without warning, the older clenches tightly around Hoseok as he cums again, now writhing and moaning from oversensitivity. “Fuck Yoongi!” the younger groans as he finally spills his cum inside Yoongi and shallowly thrusts a few more times to ride out his high. He pulls out slowly, both men uttering a simultaneous groan.

“Oh my God Hoseok.” Yoongi's eyelids droop as he looks at the younger. “If I'd have known you could fuck like that, I would have let you top more often.” He laughs weakly seeing Hoseok's amused smirk.

“Well, maybe that's something we can change in the future.” He cleans both of them with a towel and then climbs into bed and pulls his fiancee close.

“I'd like that a lot, Hoseokie.” Yoongi's voice is heavy with sleep, and he yawns as he snuggles in to Hoseok's side, making the younger coo softly at how cute he looks. “I really am sorry for earlier. I love you. I really do.”

“I forgive you, and I love you too, hyung. Now let's go to sleep. You're going back to work tomorrow.” He kisses Yoongi's lips softly to cut off his argument, and the two fall asleep instantaneously.

A couple of hours later, Jimin sneaks into the house with a bag of food in hand. He smiles in approval seeing that all the alcohol is gone, and he puts the bag on the now empty dining room table before calling out for the men. Not hearing an answer, he hears soft snoring and tip-toes to the bedroom, seeing the two wrapped around each other in bed. Jimin watches them for a second, thinking 'Yeah, they'll be okay' before quietly backing out of the bedroom. He leaves a quick note by the bag of food and leaves the house so he can go home to see his own very needy boyfriend.


	4. IV.

“Jin, are you decent? We have company today!” The Duchess's voice sings out. Seokjin tenses up, because whenever the Duchess says 'we' have company, it results in him getting used for sex. No sexual abuse has happened thus far, but he's come close to getting it a few times, so he has to make sure he's on his best behavor. If he's on his best behavior, the sex is at least somewhat consensual, even if it's with a woman every single time. It's the Duchess's own personal form of punishment, as if the beatings, starvation, name calling, and slow breaking down of his psyche by keeping him mostly cut off from the world weren't enough.

He tries to push those thoughts away now, though. “Yes ma'am.” He straightens the hem of his black t-shirt and runs a comb through his hair that's still wet from his shower as the door is opened to reveal a tall, strong-looking man behind the Duchess, who's looking comfortable in dark red shorts and a loose black blouse.

“Good! This is Yongguk. He's here to have some fun with you for my amusement, and for your reward for being so good.” Seokjin smiles instantly, because he hasn't had sex with a man since Namjoon.

“Thank you, my dear.” He bows his head and kisses her proffered hand, squeezing it gently before letting it go. She smiles warmly and turns on her heel to walk to the guest bedroom, and Seokjin takes the chance to get a good look at Yongguk. He really is quite handsome, and he looks dangerous. He's wearing a white wife beater with white linen pants, and Seokjin can clearly see the tattoos that cover his chest and arms. Yongguk smirks at Seokjin, making a shiver run up his spine as he follows the Duchess closely. 

When they reach the room, she settles in to a chair in the corner and waves her hand. “Please proceed. I want my Jinnie to get what he wants.” Seokjin has to bite back a retort when she says that. Only Namjoon is allowed to call him Jinnie. But he doesn't dare tell her that. Instead, he tries to push the thought away as he and Yongguk fall into a torrid embrace on the bed.

When all is said and done, he thanks the Duchess again and tenderly embraces Yongguk before he's allowed to go back to his room. When the door locks behind him, he sits down on his bed and starts to cry. He wants his Joonie back. He knows he's going to get shit for crying, but in the moment, he doesn't care. It all hurts too much, and he didn't realize how much having sex with a man would remind him of being with Namjoon. Suddenly there's a knock on his door, and he has no time to stop crying before it opens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namjoon is very glad to finally be home. He and his team had finished and sent in their story more quickly than they'd expected, and he couldn't be happier. He parks Hoseok's car – he makes a mental note to thank him again for letting him borrow it – and grabs his things from the trunk before walking up to the front door. He's about to open the door when he hears moaning and gasping. He blushes as he backs up half a step and then knocks, rather loudly, on the door.

“J-just a second!” Hoseok sounds flustered, and there's bumping and shuffling for a few moments before he swings the front door wide open, his hair sticking out in every direction and his t-shirt on backwards and inside out. “Oh, Namjoon-hyung! Welcome home!” He smiles one of his famous sunshine smiles and steps aside so the older can walk in.

“Thank you, Hoseok-ah.” He walks in and takes his shoes off before setting his bags on the couch. “Where's Yoongi?”

“He's in the bathroom. Hyung, it's okay, we made up and he apologized. You don't need to rip him a new asshole.” He pats the older on the shoulder and makes an attempt to smooth down his own hair. “We got rid of all the bottles of alcohol, and he's going to stop drinking!”

“That's not why I wanted to talk to him. But I'm truly happy to hear that.” Namjoon's shoulders sag with relief as he returns the younger's smile. “I suggested to him yesterday that he try to beg for your forgiveness, and I guess it worked.” He can't help but chuckle as Hoseok's face turns a deep shade of red.

“Err, yeah, it did! Now how about some food? And why did you want to talk to Yoongi?” He hurries into the kitchen, and down the hall, the bathroom door opens to reveal a disheveled-looking Yoongi.

“Hi, hyung. Welcome home.” He hesitantly walks forward and pats Namjoon's shoulder.

“Thank you Yoongi-yah. And I have something to tell both of you.” He strolls into the kitchen, followed closely by Yoongi, and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. “I saw Seokjin while I was in Gwangju.”

Hoseok whirls around to face the older, nearly knocking over a cutting board in the process. “You what? Why didn't you say anything?”

“I was going to yesterday, but then Yoongi-yah had a stupid moment and I decided it would be better left until I got back.” Yoongi looks like he's about to make a comment, but he shuts his mouth instead and just nods. “And I didn't see him as in talk to him or anything like that. I was at lunch and spotted him across the street with the Duchess. They looked like a couple. I called to him and he waved, and then they turned the corner and were gone.” He sighs as he sits on one of the bar stools.

“But at least we know where he is now, hyung.” Yoongi speaks gently as he sits next to the older and faces him. “I can tell Kyungsoo and we can track them down and bring him home.”

“I have one worry about that.” He pauses while Hoseok abandons his dinner preparations and sits next to Yoongi. “She may have brainwashed him to say he's happy. What if she brainwashed him to forget me?”

“That seems lofty, even for her.” Yoongi annoyedly flicks a wayward strand of hair out of his face. “Besides, Kyungsoo has men everywhere, and I mean everywhere. He could convene some of them to look after Seokjin and the Duchess and get the real story, then report back to him and me so we can figure out our next move.”

“You would do that for me?” Namjoon blinks a few times.

“Of course, hyung. It's the least I can do after I caused Seokjin to get kidnapped.”

“Hyung, it wasn't your fault.” Hoseok moves to sit next to Yoongi and hugs him close. “You thought you were doing the right thing. And I will tell you that until you believe it.” He kisses his fiancee's temple and squeezes his hand.

“Thank you, Hoseokie.” He blushes as his private nickname for his fiancee slips out, but Namjoon doesn't seem to notice as he has his head bent over his phone.

“My coworker Chanyeol just texted me and wants to do something fun tonight. Would you two be up to going to The Pi Ttam Nunmul?”

“We're okay with it hyung, but are you? You haven't been there since...” Hoseok's voice trails off, letting the suddenly heavy silence finish his sentence for him.

“I'll be fine. Besides, that's why alcohol was created. Sorry, Yoongi.” He shrugs apologetically.

“It's alright. I'm obviously the designated driver tonight.” The three men share a laugh as they clean up and then go their separate ways to get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Aish, hyung, we have to go get ready!” Jungkook whines. Jimin had been giving him a massage and getting him quite worked up. “Besides, Junmyeon-hyung won't be happy if we're late again.”

“Damn. You're right. But later, this ass is mine.” Jimin smacks Jungkook's ass for emphasis as he smoothly stands up and finds his first outfit of the evening: black slacks and dress shoes, a low-cut black silk sleeveless shirt, blue velvet blazer, and red patterned scarf. Jungkook follows suit and puts on his first outfit: a black-and-maroon striped suit with a maroon satin button down shirt and black dress shoes. There's a soft knock on the door and Jongdae pokes his head in.

“Hi, you two. Are you just about ready?”

“Yes hyung, we'll be there in about five minutes,” Jimin says after pausing in putting on his eyeliner.

“Okay, good!” The older bows his head to his dongsaengs and then disappears down the hallway, no doubt to check on the other dancers.

“I think Jongdae-hyung is doing a really good job. He seems to really care, and it's hard to believe that he worked for the Duchess for so long.” Jungkook muses as he puts a bit of powder on his forehead to keep it from looking shiny onstage.

“Truthfully, sometimes I forget he used to work for that vile woman,” Jimin murmurs as he's concentrating on parting his hair just right. “I wish we could forget she existed. Thankfully, we can do that after we get Seokjin-hyung back.”

“How do you know we're going to get him back?” asks Jungkook.

“How do you know we're not?” Jimin retorts.

“Because we have no idea where they are, hyung.”

“That may be true, but Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung belong together. Two people who belong together don't stay apart for very long if they can help it.” Jimin gives a confident nod of his head, satisfied with his belief and the way his hair looks. (A/N: #bringbackBangtanforeheads2k17)

“You have a point. And I agree. They didn't know each other long before Seokjin-hyung was kidnapped, but something about them just feels right.” Jungkook starts heading out the door.

“Exactly! So you see it too.” Jimin drapes an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as he follows him to the backstage area. “They'll find a way. I know they will.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jin, why have you been crying?” The Duchess snaps. “I just let you have sex with a man! Why the hell would you be crying after that?” He's done it. He angered her. He knows he has to be careful with his words or it's going to be worse than it already will be.

“It was just such a relief to finally be with a man again that I am overwhelmed.” Seokjin makes himself smile reassuringly. “I'm okay, I promise.”

“You're lying to me. Well, I just got my nails done, but I guess I'm going to have to beat the real answer out of you.” She reaches into Seokjin's dresser and pulls out a belt, bending it in half and tightening her grip on it before looming over him with a sinister smile. “Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt your face.”

Seokjin is able to hold his resolve for longer than he'd expected, but it feels like all too soon when sobs are wracking his body and he's flinching away from her. “Okay! I miss Namjoon! That's why I was crying!” His voice cracks and sounds desperate, but she hears him clearly enough.

“That was the wrong answer. I see I'm going to have to beat you until you stop thinking about him.”

By the time she's finished, Seokjin knows he won't be able to wear shorts or short sleeves until the fresh cuts and bruises heal. “And by the way, no food for five days.” She spits as she slams the door closed and locks it behind her. Seokjin has cried all his tears out, so he lays in bed unmoving and stares blankly at the wall for the rest of the night. He's too sore to move anyway, and he's tired of fighting. He wants to be at peace again. No matter what it takes.


	5. V.

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon had a better time at The Pi Ttam Nunmul than they thought they would. Just to be a troublemaker, Hoseok bought a lap dance for Yoongi from Jimin, chuckling at Yoongi's flustered expression the whole time. Chanyeol and Baekhyun locked eyes and made a connection before they found their way back to a VIP room and were holed up for the rest of the night. And best of all, Namjoon didn't have any anger or sadness being in that place again. All in all, it was a successful night.

Yoongi, by some miracle, is the first one awake the next morning, and he takes the opportunity to call Kyungsoo.

“Hey, kid. It's been awhile.” Yoongi can hear Kyungsoo's smile as he answers the phone.

“Hi, hyung. I have new information about where Seokjin and the Duchess are.”

“Whoa, seriously? One minute.” There's a bit of shuffling, and then Kyungsoo says “Okay, I'm ready.”

“I don't have much. Namjoon was in Gwangju on an assignment for his job and saw the two of them in a shopping district towards the center of town.”

“You know what, though? That's better than what we've had for the last couple of months.” There's a short pause interspersed with quiet typing. “I'm going to get as many men as I can down there to see what's up. I've been studying as much as I can about the Duchess lately. There's the possibility that she's brainwashed him or something, so we have to approach this delicately.”

“Yeah, we were thinking the same thing. Thank you, hyung. Will you keep me updated?”

“Of course I will. I have to go get this done, but I'll talk to you soon.” The call ends before Yoongi can respond, and he sets his phone down before walking towards the coffeemaker, trying to work the last vestiges of sleep from his limbs.

“I smell coffee!” Hoseok says almost dreamily as he walks into the room. “Good morning, hyung. I'm surprised to see you awake so early.” He wraps his arms around his fiancee's waist and kisses him.

“Mm, good morning baby. I'm surprised to be awake this early.” Yoongi flashes his gummy smile to Hoseok and kisses him again. “The coffee will be ready shortly. How did you sleep?”

Hoseok sits down at the table and smiles. “Well, I slept a lot more peacefully next to my sober husband.”

“Hoseokie, you just called me your husband and we're not married yet.” Yoongi chuckles softly as he bends and kisses Hoseok's forehead. “I liked it though.”

The younger's face is red as he wraps his arms around Yoongi's waist and nuzzles his chest, breathing in his scent of body wash and shampoo. “I love you so much.”

Yoongi runs his fingers through his fiancee's hair and bends to kiss the top of his head. “I love you too, my future husband.” The two stay like that until Namjoon comes into the room, his eyes red and swollen, not seeming to see either of them as they break apart.

“What's wrong, hyung?” Hoseok immediately stands from the table and rushes to his side.

“I miss my Jinnie,” Namjoon whispers as he trudges farther into the kitchen and stands in front of the island. “I miss my Jinnie.”

“I spoke with Kyungsoo-hyung this morning. He's going to do everything he can to free him.” Yoongi slides a mug of coffee in front of the older before fixing his own. “Everything will be okay, hyung.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next three weeks, Kyungsoo's best men gather intel on the Duchess and where she's staying. They find out that she and Seokjin are living alone in a suburb right outside of Gwangju, and she has frequent visitors, more female than male, who walk into the house looking stressed and walk out looking more relaxed. They take notes on this, because it happens a lot and the Duchess always sees them out, looking impeccably dressed and made up. This can only mean one thing: Seokjin is being used for sex.

“You have to get in there and be one of the 'guests' the Duchess has over.” Kyungsoo is speaking to Sehun, who quit The Pi Ttam Nunmul to work for his sunbae full-time. “That way, you can find out exactly what goes on.”

“There's one problem with that. The Duchess sits in to watch every time. I won't get to talk to Seokjin-hyung at all.”

“Then tell her you're shy and that she can listen but not watch. Offer to pay her. I can give you one million won to use.”

“I have my own money, hyung. But that's a good idea.” 

Sure enough, within the next few days, Sehun earns his way in and pays the Duchess 1.5 million won (half of it being Kyungsoo's, upon his insistence) to keep out of the room. Sehun has brought along a recording of Seokjin being fucked by another man that he'd taken previously, so he plays it (with Seokjin's consent) and puts on a timer as he and Seokjin talk quietly. When their time is almost up, Sehun quickly reassures him that they'll get him out of there. He takes pictures of the bruises, cuts, and welts that cover the older's body, and he makes sure he has their entire conversation recorded so he can play it back for his boss later. He feels sick to his stomach but tries not to show it as he opens the door to face a questioning Duchess.

“Thank you, madam. I enjoyed Jin very much.” He winks lascivously at the older and hugs him, whispering quickly “Be strong, hyung.” before pulling away, bowing to the Duchess, and scurrying out of the house. He gets into the car he'd rented and peels out of the neighborhood, his stomach feeling more queasy with each passing moment at the memory of Seokjin's recounting of everything that had happened to him. He and Kyungsoo meet at a previously designated spot. Sehun lets him listen to their conversation, then he shows him the pictures and rakes a shaky hand through his hair. “We have to get him out of there.”

“We will, Sehun-ah. Don't worry. But you're sure she hasn't brainwashed him?”

“I'm absolutely sure. He wasn't the Seokjin I knew when we worked together at The Pi Ttam Nunmul. Gone was the confident, happy, life-loving man I knew, replaced with a sad, broken, scared shell of a person. She's broken him down, and it's all he can do to put on a brave face for her so he doesn't get beaten all the time.”

Kyungsoo sighs and stares at the screen in front of him, which is on a picture of a new set of bruises on Seokjin's stomach. “Shit. We might not have much time, then. She could have caused internal bleeding. We'll rescue him as soon as we can.” He and Sehun exchange a determined nod and then immediately begin putting together a plan to get Seokjin out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyungsoo's men also aid the police in the murder investigation and find out that the dead body discovered in Daegu is, in fact, Bang SiHyuk, and he was murdered with arsenic, most likely in his food.

When this news gets back to Junmyeon and the dancers of The Pi Ttam Nunmul, none of them really know how to react. He was a good boss and really, genuinely cared for the club, but being involved with the Duchess was really grimy of him. Junmyeon is about to cancel everything for the day, but then he remembers that it's a Sunday and they have performances that day as well as preparations for the upcoming week. He tells everyone that work will keep them busy and if they need to talk about anything, they can talk to him or Jongdae.

Baekhyun and Jungkook are each bent over their phones, Jungkook sexting Taehyung and Baekhyun sending Chanyeol a naughty picture, when Jimin walks in with an incredulous look on his face. “Well, I see you two aren't affected by this at all.” Baekhyun quickly hides his phone's screen, his face turning almost as red as the streaks in his hair, and Jungkook looks unbothered as he continues typing out his text.

“Why should we be? He was seeing the Duchess and helped kidnap Seokjin-hyung.”

“Because he was our boss, even through all that. He cared about us and took us all in when we had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to.”

Baekhyun, who's recovered from his momentary embarrassment, speaks up. “I didn't know him well, but he seems like he did really care about everyone here. I hate the Duchess, and she's done some really messed up things. It's very possible that she manipulated him into loving her.”

“You're right. You're both right. He did care. If he hadn't taken me in after my grandfather died, I would have been on the streets.” Jungkook's voice gets quiet, and Jimin is right by his side before the first tears fall from his eyes.

“Shh, baby. I know.” Jimin holds his boyfriend close and lets him cry. “Baekhyun, can you please go tell Junmyeon-hyung to come in here?”

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun is up and out of the room in an instant. He comes back a moment later with Junmyeon on his heels. “I'll give you three a moment.” Baekhyun bows respectfully then leaves the room again.

“Jungkook-ah, what's wrong?” Junmyeon pulls a chair up and sits facing the youngest.

Jimin speaks in his place, since Jungkook has his face buried in his neck and is crying too hard to speak. “I think it's just now hitting him that Sihyuk-hyung had a huge impact on his life, on all of our lives really, and even though he did some horrible things, he was our boss and our friend first.”

Jungkook nods and adds tearfully, “And I had such horrible thoughts about him and said rude things behind his back after what he did to Seokjin-hyung, and I can't take any of it back.”

“Oh, Kookie.” Junmyeon reaches out and squeezes his hand. “He knew how much you cared. Don't hold on to the bad, and instead, remember the good times you had together. He told me all the time how proud he was of you.”

“He did?” Jungkook's voice quavers as he looks at Junmyeon, eyes still brimming with tears.

“Yeah. He loved you so much and thought of you as a son. So hold on to that, Jungkook.” Junmyeon smiles warmly as he continues to hold Jungkook's hand.

“Okay, sunbae-nim.” He sniffles, and Jimin hands him a few tissues so he can blow his nose and wipe his tears away. “Thank you.”

“I'm always here for you, Jungkook. Always.” Junmyeon stands up and straightens his pants. “Now, I believe people will start arriving at any moment. Jimin, I need you, Baekhyun, and Yixing to come out and greet and flirt with guests. Jungkook, when you feel up to it, I need you, Jongup, and Jongin to help the ladies with the co-ed number we're debuting. Will you be okay?”

“I will now. Thank you.” Jungkook stand and hugs Junmyeon, and the two embrace for a moment before Junmyeon smiles and leaves the room. Jimin leaves as well, and Jungkook is in the middle of washing his face so he can reapply his makeup when his phone rings with Taehyung's ringtone. He answers excitedly, nearly dropping his phone in the process. “Hi, hyung!”

“Hi, Jungkookie. I'm afraid I have some bad news.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo relays everything he learned to Yoongi a few days later, after he's had a chance to start working out just how he'll rescue Seokjin. “It's worse than we thought, Yoongi-yah.”

“I'll fucking kill her.” Yoongi pounds his fist on the table.

“Kill who?” Namjoon walks into the room, overhearing the last bit of the conversation.

“The Duchess. For keeping Seokjin-ah this long.” He decides not to tell his hyung about everything else just yet. This time, he's positive it's for the best. He needs Namjoon to stay as strong as he can, and knowing everything that Kyungsoo had learned about the situation might just make him break down and not be able to come back from it.

“Well killing her is a bit drastic, but something definitely has to be done. I see you're busy on the phone, so I'll talk to you after work.” Namjoon flashes the younger a dimple-y smile and then fills his travel mug with coffee before heading out the door.

Yoongi waves at the older and then turns his attention back to his conversation with Kyungsoo. “Is there any way I can help?”

“We've got it covered, but thank you for offering. You did a lot by telling me where Seokjin and the Duchess are.”

“I'm happy to help however I could.” Hoseok walks into the room, locks eyes with Yoongi, and crooks his finger. “Listen, um, I have to go. Hoseok-ah needs help with something.”

“Alright, Yoongi-yah. Keep Namjoon away from the news. Don't do anything until I tell you what's going on.”

“Okay, hyung. Thank you.” Kyungsoo murmurs a distracted 'you're welcome' before the call is ended, and Yoongi grins as he follows his fiancee to the bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seokjin is getting weaker with each day that passes. He no longer has the will or desire to argue with anything the Duchess tells him, to write in his second journal with the second set of designated pens, or even eat except for a few bites when the Duchess allows him the scraps from her table. He's no longer allowed full meals, she said, because he “won't get over that blonde, bumbling idiot”. He hadn't even argued and told her that Namjoon is incredibly smart. He doesn't have the strength.

The only thing that keeps him going is that one chance sighting of Namjoon, and the fact that... what was his name... Sehun? Had told him to be strong because he'd get him out. But he's even been starting to have doubts about that as well. 'If Namjoon loved you so much, why hasn't he rescued you yet?' 'If Sehun cared, you would have gotten out by now.' 'If you were meant to be out, you would be out.' 'Maybe you're just meant to belong to the Duchess until the day you die.' 'You don't deserve to be happy.'

He can no longer even cry. He spends his days lying in bed, sitting on the windowsill, occasionally taking a shower, and spouting more bullshit about how amazing the Duchess is in the first journal with the first set of designated pens. The Duchess doesn't allow any more male callers for him, either. She forces him to have sex with her, her female friends, and even some random hookers she finds on the street.

It's another nine days after he sees Sehun that there's another glimmer of light in his dim situation. The Duchess has decided that the house needs a deep cleaning (except Seokjin's room, which, according to her, only deserves a light dusting and vacuuming) so she hires a maid for the day and takes Seokjin out. When they get closer to the center of town, Seokjin's eyes widen at what he sees. There's a billboard with a picture of him on it, with his full name, where he possibly is, and a number to call if anyone sees him. The Duchess is fumbling with the radio stations, so she doesn't see it.

He doesn't see any more things like that until they get out of the car in front of one of the Duchess's favorite lingerie stores. He glances around and sees fliers that are miniature versions of the billboard he saw. They're on the storefronts, some of the telephone poles, and even the windshields of some peoples' cars. “What is this?!” The Duchess asks, enraged. She rips one of the fliers from a telephone pole and balls it up before shoving it into Seokjin's hands. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“N-no my dear Duchess, I had no idea--”

“Excuse me!” A young woman walks up to them, holding one of the fliers. “Are you Kim Seokjin?”

“No, ma'am, you're mistaken. This is my brother who's visiting from Busan.” The Duchess smiles sweetly and grabs Seokjin's arm to steer him away from the woman. She frowns after them. The man is clearly Seokjin, though he's much thinner and paler, and she knows she can't let this go.

“Yes, I'd like to report a sighting of Kim Seokjin, the man from the fliers all over downtown Gwangju. He's here right now.” The young woman doesn't make the call until the Duchess and Seokjin are out of earshot. “Yes, I can keep an eye on them. Shall I stay on the phone with you?” A short pause. “Okay. I will. May I ask your name?” Another short pause. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. My name is Jisoo.”

The woman spends the next two hours following the pair around and telling Kyungsoo everything they're doing, and when they've stopped for lunch, the woman tells him where they are. Five minutes later, a team of police cars pulls up.

“Kwon Ara, you are under arrest for the murders of Kim Minseok and Bang SiHyuk, and for the kidnapping and torture of Kim Seokjin. Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head. We have the place surrounded, so don't try to run or make any sudden moves.” The officer speaks into a bullhorn as a team of eight other officers comes from all directions. The Duchess has a momentary flash of panic in her eyes, and then she does the unthinkable. In a flash of movement, she brandishes a knife from a pocket in her purse and plunges it into Seokjin's abdomen, barely having time to yank it out before the officers run at her and tackle her to the ground.

The woman, who'd been watching the whole thing, hangs up with Kyungsoo after saying a rushed goodbye and dials 119. “Yes, hi, a man has been stabbed on the corner of Main Street and Eighth.” She gives the other information as quickly as she can while taking off her cardigan and lightly pressing it against Seokjin's stomach as the dispatcher instructs her to. “You'll be okay, Seokjin. You'll be alright.”

That's the last thing Seokjin registers before his world fades to black.


	7. VII.

“Fuck, Hobi, fuck!” Yoongi arches his back off of the bed as his fiancee mercilessly fucks his ass, his nails digging into the younger's biceps. Since Yoongi had gotten sober, the two had been going at it at every possible moment. And more than half the time, Hoseok topped.

This time, what drove them to do it was a sex scene that came on in a movie they were watching with Namjoon. It was straight sex, but Hoseok made a comment about how he'd love to see Yoongi in that position under him, the words went straight to Yoongi's dick, and they'd found their way to the bedroom after murmuring a quick apology to a perplexed Namjoon.

They're both quickly building towards their release when there's a harsh knock on their bedroom door. “Yah, Yoongi, your phone has been going off constantly for the last half an hour!” Namjoon's voice is muffled slightly as he talks through the door.

“Answer it please, hyung. We're busy!” Yoongi gasps out his reply as Hoseok continues pounding into him.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Namjoon sees that it's Kyungsoo calling and debates for a quick second before answering.

“Hello?”

“Yoongi-yah, why haven't you been-- wait, you're not Yoongi.” Kyungsoo sounds confused.

“It's Namjoon. Yoongi and Hoseok are indisposed at the moment.”

“Aish those crazy kids. Okay, well, it's probably better that you hear this first.”

“Hear what, hyung?” Namjoon's stomach drops, because it dawns on him that there's only one reason why he would need to hear something Kyungsoo has to say. “Is it about Seokjin?”

“Yes. You might want to sit down for this.”

Namjoon slowly sinks down onto the couch in the living room. “Okay, hyung, I'm sitting down. What's going on?” He closes his eyes and tries to mentally prepare himself for the worst.

“I had the police in Gwangju put up fliers of Seokjin all over the areas my men had seen the pair frequent over the last few weeks. It was quiet for a few days, but he and the Duchess visited the downtown area today, and a young woman saw them and called me. I was in contact with the police, and basically, after a tense few hours of having the young woman quietly follow them around, the police were able to arrest the Duchess at a restaurant.”

“Oh my God. So that means Seokjin is safe? He's rescued?” Namjoon jumps up from his seat.

“Don't celebrate yet.” Kyungsoo sighs, and Namjoon sits back down. “As the police were going after her, she pulled a knife out of her bag and stabbed him in the stomach. He's currently in critical condition at the hospital in Gwangju.”

“Wh-what?” Namjoon feels the breath leave his lungs, and he fleetingly thinks that he's glad he's sitting down as a nauseous feeling settles in his stomach.

“He's in surgery now. Sehun-ah and I are here. I've called Junmyeon, and he's working on getting in contact with Jimin and Jungkook.”

“And you've been trying to get ahold of Yoongi.” Namjoon finishes for him.

“Yes. I know I don't need to tell you this, but the three of you need to come as soon as possible.”

“Okay, hyung. Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll get them, and we'll be there as soon as we can.”

“Please hurry, Namjoon-ah.” Kyungsoo's usually strong and stoic voice is tinged with concern, and Namjoon feels another wave of nausea as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“We will, hyung.” He ends the call and tries to soak in everything the older had just told him. Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them back as he shakily stands from the couch and walks towards Hoseok and Yoongi's bedroom again. He knocks immediately. “Yoongi-yah, Hoseok-ah, it was Kyungsoo on the phone. We need to go to Gwangju. My Jinnie is in the hospital there.” As soon as the words leave his lips, his knees give out and he sinks to the floor.

There are considerably loud shuffling noises on the other side of the door before a wild-eyed Yoongi wearing nothing but boxers appears. “What? Namjoon, are you serious?” He sinks to his knees in front of the older and searches his face for signs that he's kidding.

“Yes, I'm serious.”

“What else did he tell you?” Hoseok appears in the doorway next, also clad in only boxers.

“He said that they had fliers up all around Gwangju, waited a few days, and then had a break when Seokjin and the Duchess went into town and a young woman spotted them. He had her follow them to a restaurant where they arrested the Duchess, but not before she stabbed my Jinnie in the stomach. He's in critical condition.” His voice cracks as he says the last couple of words, but he takes a deep breath, not wanting to cry yet.

“Oh my God. But he's alive and not with the Duchess anymore.” A smile breaks out across Yoongi's face, showing his gums, and tears pool in his eyes. “We need to go to Gwangju then. Let us get dressed really quickly.” Yoongi practically hops up from the floor and he and Hoseok disappear into their bedroom again to get ready. Namjoon finds strength in his knees again and gets up from the floor so he can put on his socks and shoes, and a moment later, the other two emerge again, fully dressed and looking presentable.

“Let's go, hyung.” Hoseok smiles as he squeezes Namjoon's shoulder. The older is still trying to process everything, and his worry is written clearly on his face. “He's going to be okay. I was born in Gwangju, remember? The hospital there has an amazing medical team, and I know they'll do everything they can for Seokjin.”

The three men pile into Hoseok's car, since its gas tank is more full than Yoongi's, and start making the long drive to Gwangju. The whole time, Namjoon stares out the window, looking at but not seeing the houses, trees, and cars they pass. Hoseok and Yoongi try to engage him in conversation, but the words pass right by his ears and go unheard. All he can focus on is Seokjin and the condition he'll more than likely be in when they arrive.

Hoseok had said the medical team there is amazing, so Namjoon trusts in that. He trusts in the fact that his Jinnie is a fighter. Hell, he has to be, for putting up with the Duchess and what she put him through for the last few months. A shudder runs up Namjoon's spine as he thinks of what she could have done to him. Again, he finds himself preparing for the worst.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's late at night when they arrive in Gwangju. Upon arriving at the hospital, Namjoon has to force himself to keep his pace slow so Hoseok and Yoongi can keep up with him. Yoongi has been in contact with Kyungsoo and learns that he, Sehun, and Junmyeon are on the second floor, so they make their way there, and Namjoon's stomach turns as they get closer. Yet, he wants to get there. They get to the waiting room where Kyungsoo and the others are, and Namjoon embraces him, thanking him for everything he did in helping to rescue his Jinnie.

Everyone is sitting down except Namjoon, who can't keep still, when a nurse comes into the room. “Excuse me, who of you are here for Mr. Kim Seokjin? And does he have any immediate family here?”

“We all are here for him, and he doesn't have any immediate family. They're all scattered around South Korea.” Junmyeon speaks for the room, which only their group is occupying.

“Ah, I see. Mr. Kim needs a blood transfusion, and we don't have enough of his blood type. You all need to come with me to get tested to see if any of you can give him blood.” Next comes the waiting game while they anticipate their results, and when Yoongi and Kyungsoo are getting their blood tested, the nurse comes back in with a grave face. “I'm sorry. None of you are matches. There's a chance that Mr. Min or Mr. Do will be, though. It won't be long.”

And so, there is nothing for them to do but wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hyung, what are we going to do?” Jungkook whines for the umpeenth time that day since learning Taehyung has to stay in Busan for an extra month. “I already miss him so much!”

“You have me, Jungkookie. But I miss him, too.” Jimin pulls his boyfriend close and kisses him, softly at first, but it soon turns more passionate. Jungkook is about to unbutton the older's shirt when his phone rings, and he sighs exasperatedly as he pulls away from his boyfriend to see who it is.

“It's Junmyeon-hyung.” He frowns slightly as he answers the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, Jungkook-ah. I have... news.”

“What's going on?” He sits on the edge of the bed and awaits Junmyeon's answer.

“Seokjin is in the hospital in Gwangju,” the older starts.

“Seriously?” Jungkook can't help but interrupt, and he almost drops his phone. “Wait, let me put you on speaker.” He taps his screen once and holds the phone away from his face. “Okay, now Jimin and I can both hear you.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Seokjin is in the hospital in Gwangju. He's in critical condition because the Duchess decided to stab him in the stomach right before she got arrested.” Junmyeon's voice is firm but tinged with worry. “You two need to get down here now and get tested to see if you can give him blood, like we all are in the process of doing. He doesn't have any family that can come, so we're all he has.”

“Oh my God. Okay. We're on our way.” He hangs up and looks at Jimin, whose face is downcast.

“Shit. We need to go right now. Gwangju is a bit of a drive from here.” The two men quickly head to Jungkook's car, grabbing bags of seaweed (because their stomachs are growling) on their way out the door. Jungkook is too shaken to drive, so Jimin takes over. “He's going to be okay, Jungkook-ah.”

“He has to be. He needs to be. I need him to be.” Jungkook spends most of the car ride crying, and Jimin does his best to comfort the younger as he drives.


	8. VIII.

“Why did I have to be the wrong blood type?” Namjoon groans as he paces back and forth in the waiting room, unable to sit still. He, Junmyeon, and Hoseok had gotten the results of their blood tests back and were waiting on Yoongi, Kyungsoo, and Sehun. “I could have saved him!” Hoseok puts a cup of coffee in his shaking hands and tries to look hopeful.

“There's a chance one of the others could be a match. They're working as quickly as they can to find out, hyung.” At that moment, the three other men walk back into the room.

“I was the only one that was a perfect match!” Yoongi says, sounding triumphant despite the circumstances. “I only came to tell you that because they need me to go give blood now.” He gives Namjoon a quick hug and then leaves again with the nurse from earlier.

“Thank you, Yoongi-yah!” Namjoon calls after him as he sinks down into one of the chairs, only to quickly stand back up again, nearly knocking over a table and sloshing a bit of coffee out of his cup in the process. “I can't sit down. How could I sit down at a time like this? The love of my life is in surgery and one of my good friends is about to give blood to save his life. I can't sit down.” He resumes pacing around the waiting room, and Hoseok lets him. Kyungsoo and Sehun leave after a little while, saying something about needing to help the police with putting the final nail in the Duchess's coffin to make sure she never gets out of prison.

Junmyeon can only offer moral support, and he spends a lot of his time with his head bent and his eyes closed, praying softly to a higher power that Seokjin would be alright. It's been a while since any of them have heard anything. They don't even know his condition or if he's going to pull through. Finally, Namjoon can't take it anymore and he tries to flag down a doctor to give him some information. His efforts are fruitless, though, and he feels his resolve breaking. Junmyeon pulls him down into the chair next to him and speaks soft, soothing words to him until Jimin and Jungkook arrive and make a beeline towards the little group.

“How is Seokjin-hyung? Where is he? Can we see him?” Jungkook asks in a hurry. His voice cracks, and his eyes are still red and wet with tears.

“We don't know. He's in surgery, so we can't see him yet. Yoongi-hyung went to give him blood, though that was a while ago.” Hoseok says, and he frowns as he looks at the clock on the wall. “He should be back by now.”

“Sometimes these things just take a bit of time. He might have found a comfy surface and decided to take a nap or something.” Jimin speaks brightly, making an attempt at humor, but Hoseok feels his stomach drop. He rushes from the room and goes to the nurse's station.

“Excuse me, ma'am. Min Yoongi went to give blood to aid in the surgery of Kim Seokjin, and he hasn't come back yet. Did something else happen? Is he okay? And if it's not too much trouble, is there any update on Seokjin's condition?”

“Let me see what I can find out.” The older nurse smiles kindly at Hoseok as she picks up the telephone on her desk and dials a few numbers. “Hi, Dr. Park. I have a young man here inquiring after Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin.” There's a pause, and her smile wavers for a moment before she speaks again. “Thank you very much, doctor.” She hangs up the phone and looks back up at Hoseok. “They needed more blood than they initially thought from Mr. Min. Dr. Park said you could go and sit with him if you'd like. And Mr. Kim is still in surgery. I'm afraid that's all I know.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you very much. May I ask where Yoongi is?” The nurse tells him, and he bows deeply with respect as he thanks her again and then goes back to Namjoon and the others. He quickly repeats what she told them, and Namjoon's face falls. “I'm going to go sit with Yoongi. If I hear anything about Seokjin, I'll let you know immediately.” He squeezes Namjoon's shoulder, grabs his phone, and dashes off in the direction of where Yoongi is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next two hours, Hoseok never leaves Yoongi's side, because the blood loss left him weak and he's feeling vulnerable. They make their way back to the waiting room and sit with Namjoon, Junmyeon, Jimin, and Jungkook. The surgeons keep working to stabilize Seokjin, and finally, they are able to stitch him up and transfer him to a regular hospital room.

A female doctor approaches the little group in the waiting room. “Hello, are you all here for Mr. Kim Seokjin?”

“Yes, doctor.” Namjoon shoots up out of his seat.

“I'm Dr. Lee. I was the lead surgeon to work on Mr. Kim, and I'm pleased to say we were able to stabilize him and stitch up all of his wounds. There was quite a bit of damage to his internal organs and he needed a lot of blood, but he pulled through and we saved his life.”

“Thank God,” Namjoon breathes, and he leans on Jungkook for support as his knees suddenly feel weak. “Can we see him? Please?”

“Are any of you his immediate family?”

“Kim Namjoon is his husband, and I'm his boss. These two are my employees and his coworkers.” Namjoon is about to say something when Jungkook discreetly pinches his side, signaling him to go along with Junmyeon's lie.

“His husband can come sit with him while he sleeps, but the rest of you have to wait until normal visting hours tomorrow morning. Mr. Kim, would you follow me please?” Dr. Lee smiles and starts walking down the hallway, and Namjoon nearly trips over his feet in his haste to follow her. He waves goodbye to the other men, who trail out of the hospital mumbling something about finding a hotel to stay at.

They soon arrive at Seokjin's hospital room, and Namjoon has to grip the wall for support as he sees his love lying in the hospital bed. He's lost a considerable amount of weight, and bruises and cuts, old and new, are covering every exposed bit of his skin from the neck down. His eyes are closed, and a few different tubes are hooked up to his thin, pale arms. Namjoon barely registers when Dr. Lee tells him to call someone if he wakes up, and he nods before slowly making his way into the room and stumbling into a chair by his bedside. 

“Hi, my Jinnie,” he whispers as he gently takes hold of his hand and bends his head to kiss it. “I'm here. Your Joonie is here. You're going to be okay.” He watches the steady rise and fall of the younger's chest for a minute, and Namjoon can't help but smile. He's here. His Jinnie is really here. Finally, Namjoon lets the tears fall that have been building up ever since he first heard that Seokjin had been rushed to the hospital. Tears of relief and joy, of heartbreak and regret. His body shakes as he rocks back and forth and kisses Seokjin's hand over and over. “I love you, Jinnie. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my Joonie.” Seokjin's voice croaks out in a barely audible whisper, and Namjoon turns his head to see the younger's eyes halfway open and a small, lopsided smile on his lips. “Hi.”

“Hi, Jinnie.” Namjoon's hold on Seokjin's hand trembles, and he feels a fresh wave of emotion wash over him. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. I'm sorry.”

“No, baby. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.” He kisses his lover's hand and then reaches up to softly run his fingers through his hair. “You're safe now. But I have to go find a nurse and tell them you've woken up, alright?” When Seokjin nods, Namjoon stands up and turns to leave the room, then, remembering what had happened earlier, he leans close to the younger's ear and whispers “By the way, if anyone asks, I'm your husband. It's how I got in to see you.” He smiles seeing the amused expression on his lover's face. “I'll be right back.”

Seokjin laughs softly. “Okay, Joonie.”

Namjoon leans his head out the door and spots a nurse. “Excuse me, Kim Seokjin is awake.”

“I'll page Dr. Lee immediately. Thank you.” The nurse bows, and Namjoon exchanges the gesture before going back to Seokjin's bedside.

“Hi, baby. I'm back.” He brushes the hair back from his forehead and kisses his temple, then he reclaims his seat and resumes holding Seokjin's hand.

“Hi, my Joonie.” Seokjin closes his eyes briefly, and when he opens them again, they're wet with tears.

“What's wrong?” Namjoon asks in alarm.

“Nothing, Joonie. It just hurts.”

“I know. We'll get you some medicine soon.” Namjoon blinks back tears of his own as Dr. Lee walks into the room, holding a chart and flipping it open.

“Hi, Mr. Kim. I'm Dr. Lee, and I'm the lead surgeon who operated on you. Do you remember what happened to you?”

“The last thing I remember is being out in downtown Gwangju with the Duchess, and then there were police everywhere, and she stabbed me.” Seokjin's free hand moves to hover over his stomach. “She stabbed me here.”

“Yes, she did.” Dr. Lee looks apologetic, and then she takes on a more professional manner. “I'm glad you remember. Sometimes, I get patients who have no idea what happened to them.” She flips to a certain page on the chart. “You're at the hospital in Gwangju, and we had to do some pretty extensive surgery to repair the damage the stab wound did. You also had to have a blood transfusion.” She closes the chart and takes a deep breath, suddenly looking tired. “It also appears as if you were malnourished and physically abused. I won't ask you to go into details about that right now, but we have a therapist on staff here who will be available to talk to you when you're ready.”

Seokjin nods along with what the doctor is saying. “I would appreciate that very much.”

“I will let your doctor know, and they'll get you in contact with him. How is your pain level?”

“Mm, it's about a seven.” Seokjin squeezes Namjoon's hand more tightly. “When can I go home?”

“There's a button on your IV. If you press it, it will administer pain medication, and I believe you can only press it every two hours. It's very strong medicine, and we don't want you to overdose.” She helps Seokjin locate the button and waits while he presses it, and then a relaxed expression spreads across his face. “And you can go home as soon as you've recovered enough that we feel you won't need to be here anymore. For now, you need rest. You'll meet your doctor tomorrow morning. You've been through a lot, but the worst is over.” She lays a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

“Thank you, Dr. Lee.”

“Yes, thank you.” Namjoon stands and bows, and Dr. Lee returns the gesture, a smile still gracing her face.

“You're both welcome. Goodnight.” She turns and exits the room, leaving the two men alone again.

“Joonie, I'm tired.” Seokjin murmurs in a soft voice, and his eyes are already halfway closed.

“Then rest, my Jinnie. I'll be right here.” Namjoon shifts to a more comfortable position and falls asleep holding his lover's hand. Even though he's in a chair in a hospital room, it's the most peaceful night's sleep he's had in weeks.


	9. IX.

The next morning, Seokjin is full of questions. “What happened to SiHyuk-hyung? Who gave me blood? Who's been running the club in SiHyuk-hyung's absence?”

“Slow down, baby, slow down.” Namjoon presses a light kiss to the palm of Seokjin's hand. “SiHyuk-hyung was murded by the Duchess. Yoongi is the one who gave you blood. On the day you were kidnapped, SiHyuk-hyung signed the club over to Junmyeon-hyung under the guise of unexpectedly retiring early and going to the country, but obviously he planned to run away with the Duchess.”

“So Yoongi-hyung saved my life.” Seokjin smiles warmly, and then tears well up in his eyes. “I can't believe he would do that for me.”

“Of course he did, jagiya. I wish you could have seen the look on his face when he told us he could give you blood. He was ecstatic.”

“And she never told me she killed SiHyuk-hyung. She said that he went on an extended vacation, but I should have figured out something was wrong when he was gone for a month.” He shakes his head slowly from side to side. “I'm still trying to forgive him for having a hand in kidnapping me, but first and foremost, he was my boss and one of my closest friends He was like a father to me.”

“I know, baby. Take all the time you need to figure out your feelings about it.” The older smiles softly.

Seokjin nods, and then asks more quesitons. “How have you been? How has everyone been? What have I missed?”

“Well, I got a promotion at my job, Yoongi and Hoseok are engaged, Taehyung has been in Busan filming his movie again, he, Jimin and Jungkook are still crazy about each other as ever, Jongdae has become the new mental carer for the dancers, Sehun quit the club to work full-time for Kyungsoo-hyung, and Baekhyun got hired as a dancer and singer.” Namjoon pauses to take a drink of his coffee, and Seokjin sits quietly as he takes everything in.

“I'm so happy for you getting a promotion, Joonie. Aish, it must have been hard, working for a newspaper office and getting the news about what happened to me.”

“It was, but eventually, when the police's trail went cold, the stories stopped coming in. I don't know what was worse; constantly being bombarded with reminders that you were gone, or suddenly not having any information at all about it.” He shakes his head slowly. “But that doesn't matter now. You're here, and you're alive, and I am never letting you go again.”

“Promise, Joonie?” He blinks back fresh tears, and Namjoon wipes them away gently with his thumb.

“I promise, my Jinnie.” He leans forward and kisses the younger lightly on the lips.

“Get a room!” A playful voice says from the doorway. Looking up, Namjoon sees that it's a smiling Hoseok with an awestruck Yoongi right on his heels.

“Come in, you two!” Seokjin is all smiles as he motions for the couple to enter the room, and in a move very unlike Yoongi, he strides straight over to Seokjin's bed and wraps his arms around his shoulders, resting his head on his chest. Soon, quiet sobs can be heard, and Seokjin places a hand on top of the older man's head. “Shh, Yoongi-hyung, I'm okay. I'm here.”

“I'm so sorry, Seokjin-ah.”

“What ever for?” Seokjin is surprised.

“I didn't tell anyone that the Duchess was involved with SiHyuk. If I had, then you never would have gotten kidnapped at all.”

“Hyung, I want you to listen to me, okay?” He waits until Yoongi is sitting on the edge of the bed facing him, and the older blindly reaches for Hoseok, who's beside him holding his hand in an instant. Seokjin takes his other hand and speaks gently. “There's nothing that anyone could have done to stop her. It's not your fault for withholding information from people. Stop blaming yourself, you know why?”

“Why?” Yoongi asks tearfully.

“Because I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm going to be okay, thanks to you. You saved my life, hyung.”

Yoongi's eyes brim with fresh tears and he just nods, unable to speak.

“I forgive you, hyung, so now you need to forgive yourself. You need to love yourself.”

“I'll work on it, Seokjin-ah.” Yoongi's voice is soft, and he gives the younger a smile, which he gladly returns.

“How are you feeling, hyung?” Hoseok asks after giving the older a gentle hug.

“Even after getting stabbed in the stomach, I feel better than I have in three months, because I never have to worry about her ever again.” The other three nod in agreement, and they stay and talk for as long as they can before Yoongi and Hoseok have to go back to Seoul for an appointment with the bakery they'd commissioned to bake their wedding cake. When they're gone, Seokjin sleeps for a little while, and Namjoon works on some things for his job that, thankfully, can be done on his laptop.

“Joonie?” Seokjin asks sleepily a little while later.

“I'm right here, Jinnie.” Namjoon immediately sets his laptop aside and grips his lover's hand.

“There were so many things I wanted to tell you when I couldn't reach you. Can I tell you some of them?”

“Of course you can, nae salang.” Namjoon brushes the hair back from Seokjin's forehead. “You can tell me anything.”

“I had a secret journal, but it was left behind. But that doesn't matter. I wrote so much in it. Pages and pages of things I was going to tell you when I was free.” He takes a deep breath and is about to speak again when he winces in pain and presses his button that administers pain medication. Namjoon waits patiently while the younger relaxes. “The first thing is that I love you, but I've already told you that. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together before I was taken, but even in that short time, I fell in love with you. After everything I've been through in my life, I didn't think it was possible for me to love anyone, but you proved me wrong,” he smiles, “and I'm so glad you did, Joonie.”

Namjoon feels a pull on his heart listening to the younger speak, and he speaks softly. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, my Jinnie. It doesn't matter how long we knew each other before you were taken from me. We're soulmates.”

“Yeah, we really are.” Seokjin's eyes brim with tears as he blinks, and Namjoon looks at him in alarm.

“Jinnie, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy to finally be able to see you and talk to you and touch you.” His bottom lip quivers. “There were times when I didn't think I would ever get to do that again.”

Namjoon squeezes his lover's hand. “That doesn't matter now, because I'm here, you're here, and we're together again. The Duchess is going to be locked up for life, and we're meant to be together.”

Seokjin laughs softly. “That's a bit cheesy, hyung, but we really are, aren't we?”

“Yes, Jinnie. Yes we are.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seokjin is able to go back home within a week and a half, and Yoongi and Hoseok graciously invite him to live with them, in Namjoon's bedroom of course. He happily accepts and, because he doesn't have very many personal belongings, is all moved in within two days.

Within that same week and a half, the Duchess is convicted of murder and numerous other crimes and is sent to a high-security women's prison in North Korea with personal guarantees to Seokjin and everyone he knows that she will never get out. But, prison doesn't stop her scheming. If she can't have Seokjin, then no one can. She'll make sure of it. She just has to figure out how.


	10. X.

Namjoon wakes up to an anguished yell coming from Seokjin, who's right next to him in bed. He immediately turns to the younger and takes hold of his shoulders. “Jinnie, Jinnie, wake up! What's wrong? Please, tell me what's wrong baby~”

“Joonie?” Seokjin's eyes pop open, and he's covered in a sheen of sweat. He starts crying. “I had a nightmare. I was back with her and she was doing terrible things to me...” He buries his head in the older's chest and sobs, and Namjoon holds him close.

“Shh, Jinnie, shh. You're here. You're safe. I've got you.” He rubs his hands soothingly up and down his lover's back. This has been going on for the last week since Seokjin came home from the hospital. He wakes up every night, always saying he's had a nightmare about the Duchess doing unspeakable things to him. Every night, Namjoon holds him and soothes him until he falls back asleep, and every night, Namjoon is patient with him. But tonight, Namjoon decides to deviate from the little routine they'd gotten into. “Jinnie, can I ask you something?”

The younger looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. “Yes, Joonie?”

“Can we find a therapist for you to talk to?”

Seokjin mulls this over for a moment in his mind, and, finally, he nods. “Yes. We can look tomorrow.”

Namjoon's shoulders sag with relief. “Good. Good. Are you hurting?” He brushes Seokjin's hair back from his forehead and looks into his eyes.

“Yeah, it hurts a lot actually.” Namjoon gently makes him comfortable again before slowly rising from the bed.

“Let me get you some pain medicine, then. I'll be right back, nae salang.” He drops a soft kiss on the younger's lips and leaves the room to pad silently to the kitchen. He fills a glass with water and gets a pill from Seokjin's prescription bottle, and then he walks back to their bedroom to see Seokjin holding his stomach, pain etched into his facial features. Namjoon hurries to his side. “Here, baby, here. Take this.” He gives Seokjin the pill and then cradles his head in his hand so he can press the glass to his lips and make him take a sip of water to wash the pill down.

“Thank you, Joonie.” Seokjin smiles weakly, and Namjoon kisses his forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment on the other's skin before pulling away.

“I would do anything for you.” He climbs carefully back into bed and opens his arms, which Seokjin gratefully snuggles into. “Now rest. Tomorrow will be a better day.” The two soon fall asleep and thankfully stay that way for the rest of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you sure it's okay, sunbae-nim?”

“Yes Jimin-ah, you and Jungkook-ah can take a couple of days to visit Taehyung. You could use the break. Just be back by Friday morning, okay?”

“Thank you!” Jimin smiles and rushes out the door. “We will!” he calls over his shoulder as he goes to find his boyfriend. “Jungkook, Jungkook! Junmyeon-hyung said we could have a few days off to visit Taehyungie!” he exclaims excitedly when he spots the younger walking down the hallway.

“Oh, seriously? Let's go now then!” Jungkook smiles, showing his adorable bunny-like teeth, and laughs as he takes Jimin's smaller hand in his larger one and runs towards their car. They drive to their aparment and pack everything they're going to need, including as much lube as they can find, and then they hurriedly go back to the car so they can start making their drive to Busan. They arrive in record time, of course having told Taehyung they were coming, and meet him at the hotel he's staying at.

Jungkook launches himself into the older's arms upon seeing him and captures his lips in a searing kiss, moaning softly into his touch as Taehyung's arms wrap around him. When they pull away, Jimin moves in for a kiss as well, almost getting lost in the moment before Taehyung pulls away with a wide rectangular smile. “My God, I have missed you guys.” They disappear into his hotel room and are in there for the next three days.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namjoon is about to leave for work, but only long enough to grab some work to bring home, when there's a knock on the door. Yoongi and Hoseok haven't emerged from their bedroom yet, so Namjoon takes it upon himself to answer it.

“Oh, good morning Junmyeon-hyung!”

“Hi, Namjoon-ah.” Namjoon opens the door so Junmyeon can step into the house and take off his shoes. “How is Seokjin?”

Namjoon lowers his voice. “He's been having nightmares about the Duchess, and he still needs his pain medication. The nightmares send him into panic attacks that make his pain worse.”

“Oh no.” Junmyeon sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair. “Can I see him, please?”

“Of course, hyung.” Namjoon smiles and leads Junmyeon to their bedroom, where Seokjin is still sleeping. “I have to leave for work, but you can stay for as long as you'd like. Yoongi and Hoseok are here, though I don't know when they'll come out of their bedroom.”

“Okay Namjoon-ah, thank you. Have a good day.” The two exchange a bow before Namjoon leaves, and Junmyeon settles into the chair beside Seokjin's side of the bed. “Hi Seokjin-ah,” he says softly.

Seokjin's eyes open, and he smiles seeing the older. “Hi, Junmyeon-hyung! I'm so happy to see you.” He reaches for Junmyeon's hand and he takes it, squeezing gently as he returns Seokjin's smile.

“I'm glad to see you too, even after what Namjoon-ah told me.”

“Oh, about my nightmares?” Seokjin's voice is suddenly soft, and he sighs. “They've been really bad, hyung. But I have Joonie here to help me through it. He makes it better.”

“And I'm so glad you have him.” Junmyeon's smile is genuine as he shifts in his seat so he's sitting forward. “But, you do need to seek out a therapist.”

“Joonie and I discussed that a few days ago. We found one that he can afford, with the help of Yoongi-hyung, and he makes home visits. I'm going to start seeing him tomorrow.”

Junmyeon's shoulders sag with relief. “I'm really glad to hear that. I worry about you. I always have.”

“I know, hyung.” Seokjin's smile returns. “You're like my older brother in that sense. And I don't know what I would have done without you and Sihyuk-hyung.” His smile falters for a moment but stays put.

“There's something else I want to ask you.” Junmyeon weighs his words in his mind carefully before speaking. “When you're feeling physically and mentally better, will you want to come back to The Pi Ttam Nunmul?”

“I've thought about it a lot, and I'd like to come back but only if I don't have to be a sugar baby anymore. I want to exclusively be a performer who does not offer extra services.”

“I figured as much. And I'm completely fine with that. I want you to be happy and comfortable in all aspects of your life, Seokjin-ah.”

Tears well up in Seokjin's eyes, and he tries to blink them back to no avail. “You have no idea how much that means to me, hyung.”

Junmyeon smiles as he reaches for a tissue and hands it to the younger, who thanks him quietly and dabs at his eyes. “Your position at the club and your dressing room are there for you when you're ready to come back. Jimin-ah and Jungkook-ah have been taking care of your dressing room, and they haven't changed a thing in there.”

“Ah, that makes less work for me when I come back!” The younger laughs and then winces as a sharp pain lances through his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks worriedly. “Can I get you anything?” He shoots up from his seat, ready to do whatever Seokjin asks of him.

“I'm okay. It's not quite time for my pain medication yet. But can you maybe bring me a glass of ice water?” Junmyeon nods and leaves the room, returning with a glass filled nearly to the brim with ice water and a pink bendy straw. “Thank you, hyung.” The younger smiles gratefully as he takes the glass and takes a few healthy swallows before setting it on the nightstand.

“You're welcome, Seokjin-ah. You should see if Namjoon-ah will bring you to the club sometime. I'm sure everyone would love to see you.”

“I'm sure that can be arranged.” Namjoon's deep voice startles them both, and he smiles, indicating the work in his arms. “Today though, I apparently have some things to work on.”

“Ah, then I'll leave you to it. It was really good seeing the both of you, and I hope you feel better.” Junmyeon squeezes Seokjin's hands and drops a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I do love you Seokjin-ah. Please be well soon.”

“I will, hyung. Thank you.” Seokjin smiles at his boss, and he returns it with a small grin before bowing to him and Namjoon and leaving the house quietly. “So, now what, Joonie?”

“Well, I have some work to do. Thankfully it's not hard work, there's just a lot of it.” Namjoon sits on his side of the bed and takes out his laptop and a few different file folders. “I'm glad I can do it from here so I can be with you.” He leans over and kisses Seokjin, who leans into his boyfriend's lips for as long as he'll let him before pulling away. “That is, if I don't get too distracted by kissing those lips of yours.” Namjoon chuckles and pecks the younger's lips one more time before shifting positions. “Do you need anything before I get to work?”

“Mm, I'm perfectly fine with you beside me Joonie.”

“Ditto, nae salang.” Namjoon smiles widely enough to show his dimples, and Seokjin smiles and rests his head on his shoulder as the older dives into his work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Yes, that's exactly what I need you to do.” … “Well, you're going to have to wait until you can get into the house with both of them home.” … “I'm not paying you to argue with me, you idiot! You will do this for me, or I'll find someone else who can.” … “That's what I thought. I expect a full report within a week.” The Duchess hangs up the phone, much to the relief of the inmate in line behind her.

“You plotting revenge again?” The guard asks her as he escorts her back to her cell. When she nods, he chuckles. “That'll change. Believe me. Criminals like you change their tune soon enough.” He shoves her into the cell and slams the gate home, locking it securely before swinging the keys around his fingers and whistling a tune as he strolls away.

“We'll see about that.”


	11. XI.

Namjoon is helping Seokjin to the couch on a sunny Wednesday morning when the doorbell rings.

“I've got it!” Hoseok yells as he comes running down the stairs, barely avoiding bumping into Seokjin in the process. He opens the front door wide to reveal a kindly looking older man dressed in khakis, a maroon button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a matching sweater vest with accents of gray and brown. “Hi Appa! What are you doing here?” Hoseok asks with a bright smile as he bows low and then hugs his father.

“Hello Hoseok! I'm here to see my newest patient, Kim Seokjin.” Hoseok moves aside to let him in, and he methodically takes off his shoes and lines them neatly up by the door.

“Ah, he's right in here.” Hoseok smiles as he makes a grand sweeping gesture with his arm to lead his father to the living room, where Seokjin is resting comfortably on the couch and Namjoon is putting his things into his satchel.

“I'm Seokjin.” The aforementioned male smiles and bows to the doctor, who returns the gesture before sitting in the arm chair adjacent from the couch where Seokjin is sitting.

“Hi Seokjin. I'm Dr. Jung. Before we begin, I need some information from you about your medical background and such.” He pulls a file folder out of his briefcase and begins asking Seokjin questions about his family, medical history, any preexisting medical conditions, marital status, things like that, while Namjoon fixes the two some coffee.

“I'm going to go to work. I love you, my Jinnie. I'll see you later.” He leans over and kisses Seokjin lightly on the lips before walking out the door, Hoseok behind him to head off to his own job.

“Have a good day, my Joonie. I love you too.” Seokjin blows his lover a flying kiss, which he catches and places over his heart.

“Have the two of you been together long?” Dr. Jung asks.

“Well, that's a bit complicated.” Seokjin shifts in his seat. “We met when I was a sugar baby at The Pi Ttam Nunmul. We knew each other for not even three days before I was kidnapped and gone for nearly three months. He hasn't been willing to leave my side since I got home from the hospital, so if you want to be technical about it, we've been together for about a month.”

“Okay Seokjin, I'd like to back up for a moment. You said you were kidnapped. Can you tell me about it?” He poises his pen to write, and Seokjin takes a sip of coffee before launching into the story. He tells Dr. Jung about the Duchess, her obsession with him, her involvement with his old boss, how they plotted to kidnap him together, the things that happened to him and what she made him do, and how he finally was rescued, but not before she stabbed him in the stomach as some final act of desperation. When he's finished, Dr. Jung writes a few more notes before setting his pen down and taking a drink from his mug. “I was going to ask if you'd developed any kind of stockholm syndrome, but I see that's not the case.”

“Oh no, definitely not. I had to act like I did, though. I had to act like she was my world and I would have done anything for her. Sometimes I didn't try hard enough for her liking though, and that's when she would hit me, beat me, or kick me, depending on her mood that day. She never hurt me above the neck though, because my face is 'too pretty to mess up'.” He laughs bitterly and shakes his head. “That's the thing about the Duchess. She liked being surrounded by pretty things, and she thought I was pretty, so she wanted me.”

“I see.” Dr. Jung jots something else down before glancing at his watch. “We have a few minutes left. Is there anything else you want to tell me that can't wait until next time?”

Seokjin hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I'm afraid to have Namjoon touch me in any manner other than kissing me, and I flinch away from his touch sometimes. I make the excuse that my stomach is hurting me, but the reality is that I get flashbacks of what the Duchess did to me, and I have to stop myself from going into a panic attack. Is there anything you can recommend that would make that stop happening?”

“Well, you trust Namjoon, right?” Seokjin nods, and the doctor continues, “You need to tell him what's going on. From the little that you've told me about him and from what I've seen, he has no intentions of ever hurting you like the Duchess did. He wants to protect you, and he can't do that if you're not honest with him. I wouldn't recommend jumping back into sexual activity for a few more weeks while you heal, but you can mentally prepare for it knowing that Namjoon won't hurt you.”

“You're right. How do I bring it up to him, though?”

“You need to decide when the best time would be. For the flashbacks, I recommend this. When that or a nightmare happens, I want you to think of five things that are real. They can be anything, from the fact that you have ten fingers and toes, to the fact that you're in bed next to the one you love.” He looks at his watch again. “For now, our time is up. I'll see you at the same time on Friday.” Dr. Jung smiles kindly as he stands and carefully packs up his things. “Can I get you anything before I leave?”

“No, thank you. And thank you for coming. I already feel like you're going to help me a lot.” Seokjin smiles warmly and reaches for the doctor's hand.

“I'm very glad to hear that.” He gently grips Seokjin's hand and shakes it before bowing and going to put on his shoes. “I hope you have a good day, Seokjin.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jung, I hope you have a good day too.” The doctor lets himself out, and Seokjin reaches for the remote and turns on Netflix to find one of his favorite dramas, Descendants of the Sun. He's watched it three times all the way through, but it's such a good story and he loves it. He's on the third episode when his phone rings. “Hello?”

“Hi, my Jinnie. I'm coming home for lunch. Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“Hi, Joonie! Yes, I would love that. Can you bring me--”

“Black noodles with a variety of sauces, kimchi, and water infused with real strawberries and kiwis. I've already ordered it.” He laughs through the phone, and Seokjin laughs too.

“You really know me, Joonie.”

“I do. I'll see you soon, love.”

“Okay, drive safely!” The call ends, and Seokjin goes back to his drama with a smile. He knows exactly what he'll say to Namjoon and how he'll do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Junmyeon is rifling through his office, organizing things and throwing old files and information away for people who no longer work there, when, hidden at the back of one of the file cabinets, he finds an envelope with his name on it. Frowning in confusion, he opens it to find a letter.

Dear Junmyeon,

If you are reading this, that means that I've done something stupid and ended up dead, you've taken over the club, and, like the organized person you are, you're organizing my old office. This envelope contains my will and some final orders for the club. I did stupid things, but I genuinely wanted what was best for you and for everyone else at the club. I hope that whatever I did, you can forgive me.

Yours,

Bang SiHyuk.

Junmyeon smiles despite himself as he folds the letter back up and sets it aside so he can look at SiHyuk's will. Having no immediate family, he's left everything to his former employees. The club of course is Junmyeon's, as well as his estate. The will dictates that his money is to be divided equally among Junmyeon, Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and any dancers and caretakers that are currently employed. 

There's another document containing information about his bank accounts, how to access them, and how much money is in each one. Junmyeon's eyebrows shoot up when he sees the amounts. “Oh my God,” he whispers. They'd always been paid very well, but SiHyuk had more than plenty in his accounts. Junmyeon finds himself smiling again. Yes, SiHyuk did some stupid and heartless things, but at the root of it, he did want what was best for the club.

There's a knock on the door, and he looks up to see Jongdae. “Oh, please come in!”

“Thank you, sunbae-nim.” Jongdae walks in and sits in a chair in front of his desk. “Do you remember how you told me to start looking at new songs? Well, I found some pretty good ones, including the perfect one for Seokjin to perform when he returns.”

“Ah, good! Let me see it, please.” Jongdae hands his boss a flash drive, and Junmyeon opens his laptop and plugs it in so he can pull up the song files. He skims over the titles with an approving nod and sees 'For Seokjin' added to the last song on the list. He clicks it, and soft string music fills the room. He closes his eyes and pictures Seokjin singing it, and he feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes. When the song is over, he opens his eyes to see an anxious Jongdae.

“What do you think? Is it okay?”

“It's more than okay, Jongdae-yah. It's the perfect song.” He ejects the flash drive from his laptop and hands it back to the younger with a smile. “There's something else I'd like to discuss with you while you're here. I found SiHyuk's will today, and there are some things in it that you and I need to talk about, since you are the caretaker for the dancers.” He leans forward and the two launch into a discussion of the division of money, working out a plan to safely transfer the allotted funds into the bank accounts of each of the dancers. Junmyeon decides to divide half of his share between the other employees as well, putting up a hand when Jongdae tries to protest.

“I want to do this. Can you take care of it now, if you don't mind? All of the information is here; you just need to go to the right bank.”

“Of course, sunbae-nim. I will go do it now.” Jongdae smiles and rises to his feet, bowing low before taking the documents from Junmyeon's hands and leaving the office. Satisfied with how the day is going, Junmyeon resumes organizing the office, because he still has a lot of work to do.

What he doesn't know is that someone was listening to the whole conversation and is crying with joy.


	12. XII.

“Hyung, we're going to be late!” Hoseok calls through the bathroom door. He knocks pretty loudly to be heard over the hair dryer. “Yoongi-hyung, come on, please!”

The hair dryer turns off, and Hoseok is about to knock on the door again when it opens, revealing Yoongi, who is wearing a black button-down shirt, dark skinny jeans, black sneakers, a dark gray silk tie, and his signature smirk. Hoseok is taken aback when he sees what's above the smirk: A mop of freshly-dyed raven black hair. “What do you think, Hobi?”

Instead of answering verbally, Hoseok pushes the shorter man against the wall and claims his mouth in a deep, heated kiss. When they finally part for air, Hoseok murmurs “You look so fucking sexy, hyung” in between panting. “I've never even seen your natural hair color.”

“Yeah, I was worried about the damage the different bleaches and dyes were doing to my hair, so I went back to my natural shade.”

“Does this mean you'll have this hair color for the wedding?” Hoseok asks hopefully, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Yes, it does.” Yoongi chuckles seeing the younger's excitement and places his hands on his shoulders. “But aish, your bouncing is making me dizzy! And we should go. We have to be there in twenty minutes.”

“Shit!” Hoseok darts to the front door and calls back “You coming??” Yoongi chuckles as he follows his fiancee out the door and to their car. They head off to their destination: A citywide-renowned music producer, so they can discuss the set list for their wedding, as well as the song for their first dance. They'd talked a lot about it but couldn't come up with a solution, so they decided to call on professional help.

“Hello Mr. Min, Mr. Jung.” The kindly older woman bows upon seeing them when they arrive. “Please, follow me.” As they walk back to her office, she asks them “What was it exactly that you need help with today?”

Hoseok grabs Yoongi's hand. “We need help putting together the set list for our wedding, including our first dance song.”

“Well, you've come to the right place. And congratulations. When is your wedding?” She sits at a table with a laptop, desktop computer, several ntoebooks, a record player, vinyl records, and CDs in neat stacks on and beside the table. Yoongi and Hoseok take seats at the table beside each other and across from her.

“Thank you. It's in three months, on September 18th.”

“Oh my, so it's getting down to the wire!” She smiles as she clicks the mouse several times. “What kind of music do you both like?”

“Well, we like all kinds, spread out over different genres, styles, and time periods. We really would like to choose our first dance song first, because we feel like we can build a strong set list based off of that.” Yoongi speaks for the both of them, and Hoseok nods in agreement.

“That makes perfect sense. I have several playlists for such an occasion. I'll play selections of each of the songs, and we can narrow down selections from there.” The two men nod in agreement, and after a couple of hours of going through selections, they haven't gotten as far as they would like.

“There are about fifteen songs that we like,” Hoseok says while glancing down at the notebook on the table between him and Yoongi, “but none that we love.”

“That's okay. I have one last playlist of songs that I only reserve for couples who I feel are truly in love, and after watching the two of you interact with each other, seeing how you smile at one another, how you hold hands even when you're not realizing it... what you two have is real.” She smiles as she opens her laptop and types a few keys, then she clicks the mouse a couple of times. “I've only pulled out this playlist twice, but don't tell anyone else that.” She winks at the two men, who smile in return as the first song starts playing.

She's about to click the mouse to skip a bit further in the song, when Yoongi holds his hand up. “Wait.” He closes his eyes as the music fills the room, and Hoseok watches him get lost in the music, a smile of admiration and love on his face. Yoongi begins to gently sway to the side, and, to Hoseok's surprise, he sees tears forming on his eyelashes. The song ends, and Yoongi opens his eyes, whispering “This is it. This is the song.”

“I agree,” Hoseok says as he wipes his fiancee's tears away with his thumbs. “It's the perfect song.”

“Good. Now, shall we work on the rest of the set list?” Yoongi wipes another tear away and nods, and the woman writes down the song before moving on to a different playlist. Since they have the first song picked out, the rest of the list falls into place within an hour, and the three of them are happy with the results.

“Thank you so much for your help.” Yoongi and Hoseok both bow deeply to her, and she returns the gesture.

“You're so welcome. I'll email you a copy of the playlist and even the instrumentals of the songs in case you want to do anything with them. I wish you the best of luck with your wedding and your marriage.” She smiles kindly and bows deeply again, and the two men smile as they bow to her as well.

“Thank you. That means a lot to us.” Hoseok grabs Yoongi's hand, and the two leave the building, feeling as if they're walking on air. When they get back into Yoongi's car, Hoseok feels a metaphorical light bulb go off in his head. “Hyung, I just got an idea!”

“What is it, Hoseokie?” Yoongi asks as he starts to drive.

“We should have Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung sing the song for our first dance.”

“My God. I love you, and I love that idea. So much.” Yoongi smiles widely, showing his gums, and Hoseok beams with pride. They sit and discuss how they'll pull it off as they make their way home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hello?”

“Eomma, I have amazing news!”

“Hi Baekhyun-ah, what a wonderful surprise! How are you doing?”

“I'm doing very well. Do you remember when I told you that the previous owner of The Pi Ttam Nunmul was killed?”

“Yes dear, I do. What about it?”

“The new owner found his will today, and he discovered that the old owner bequeathed all of his money to be divided among the employees here.” Baekhyun is shaking with excitement. “Eomma, there's enough there to pay off all of our debt and have enough left over for you to afford the medical care you need.”

“Oh my goodness!” Baekhyun's mother's voice shakes, and he can tell she's trying not to cry. “This could not have come at a better time.”

“It really couldn't have. I think the money is going to be transferred to our accounts today, and I will send you all of it when I can.”

“Honey, you should keep some of it for yourself, too. Promise me that you will.”

Moved by his mother's selflessness, Baekhyun finds himself blinking back tears. “I will Eomma, I promise. I have to get back to rehearsals now, but I had to call and tell you the news.”

“I appreciate it so much. Have a wonderful rehearsal, dear, and I will talk to you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eomma. I'll talk to you soon.” Baekhyun is all smiles as he ends the call and quickly wipes his tears away before heading back out of the dressing room area to join the others in the main room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I don't want to leave!” Jungkook pouts as he's clinging to Taehyung's waist. “Can't I just stay here and you go back to Seoul and tell Junmyeon-hyung I'm lovesick?” Jimin and Taehyung laugh at that.

“No Jungkook-ah, that's not how it works. We promised we would be back by this afternoon, and if we don't leave now, we'll be late.” Jimin gently pulls on Jungkook, only to have his arms wrap more tightly around Taehyung.

“Baby, let go. It's only two more weeks. When I get home, we're going to celebrate all night, I promise.” Taehyung kisses the top of Jungkook's head and, finally, reluctantly, he lets go with a mournful sigh. “And Jimin, remember what we talked about.” The two older ones exchange a nod, and Taehyung gives them both one more kiss before Jimin and Jungkook turn away, Jimin wiping tears from his eyes but not wanting Jungkook to see.

“I miss him too, Jungkook-ah,” he murmurs once they're back in the car. “I miss him so much.”

“I need the next two weeks to go by faster!” Jungkook whines as he settles into his seat and Jimin starts driving. “I'd forgotten what it was like having his cock in my ass and my cock in his ass and--”

“You'd better stop right there before you get me too horny to drive.” Jimin says quickly to cut Jungkook off, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

“Well hyung I don't know what else to talk about. And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, too.” He waggles his eyebrows, making Jimin laugh.

“I loved every second, but I can't drive with a raging boner, so I need you to quit.”

“Hyung, did you just say raging boner?” Jungkook laughs, earning a pluck on his forehead from the older. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“For making fun of your hyung. Don't do it again, or I'll have to punish you, Kookie.”

“Punish me how?” The younger raises an eyebrow.

“By doing that thing Taehyung did to you the night before last.”

Jungkook thinks for a minute, and then his eyebrows shoot up in realization. “Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry, hyung.” He turns red from his face to his upper chest, making Jimin bite back a chuckle.

“That's better. Now I need to concentrate on the road. Junmyeon-hyung told me he has something to tell us and that we need to be back quickly so he can tell us in person.”

“Hm, I hope everything is okay.”

“Me too, Jungkook-ah. I don't know if I can handle any more bad news.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Joonie~” Seokjin whimpers as Namjoon's lips start moving to his neck when they're in the middle of a heated makeout session. “S-stop, please.”

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Namjoon asks upon pulling away and seeing the look on his lover's face.

“No,” he sighs, “it's not you.” He sits up and Namjoon mirrors his actions. “It's me. Ever since being forced to have sex with random people for so long, I just...” he trails off and gestures with his hands. “I can't.”

“Say no more, nae salang. I understand. Can I still kiss you, though?” Namjoon lays a hand along the younger's cheek and looks at him with so much love and patience that it pulls on Seokjin's heart.

“Of course. Lips only.” Seokjin giggles softly and presses back in to Namjoon, who immediately claims his lips again in a passionate kiss. He's more careful this time, though, not moving his hands below the younger's waistline as he holds him close. After a few minutes, the older breaks away, panting heavily.

“Now I'm the one who needs to stop.” He glances downward and Seokjin follows his gaze, feeling his cheeks burning. “Don't feel bad, Jinnie. I'll be ready when you're ready, alright?” The younger nods, and Namjoon kisses his forehead. “Why don't you choose a movie for us to watch, and I'll make us some popcorn?”

“That sounds perfect, Joonie.” A few minutes later, the couple settles in with popcorn, water infused with strawberries and oranges, and Seokjin's favorite movie, Moulin Rouge.

Someone outside, though, is watching them from a distance, taking note of their every move, everything they eat and drink, and recording everything they say.


	13. XIII.

“And that's a wrap! Good job, ladies. We'll let you know by Tuesday who we've decided should join our staff.” Junmyeon bows to the young women lined up on the stage, and they return the gesture before retrieveing their things and filing out of the club.

“Um, sunbae-nim, may I talk to you?” Baekhyun asks as he timidly walks into the auditorium.

“Yes, of course! Is everything okay?”

Baekhyun sits next to Junmyeon and rubs his hands up and down his thighs. “I overheard your conversation yesterday with Jongdae-hyung, about SiHyuk-hyung's will, and I just wanted to say thank you.” Tears come unbidden to the corners of his eyes again. “My mother's health is deterioirating, and she has a rare condition that can only be treated with methods that we can't afford. With this money, I can afford to take care of her.”

“Oh Baekhyun-ah, I had no idea.” Junmyeon's heart goes out to Baekhyun's mother. “It sounds like this came at the perfect time, then.”

“It really did. I know you were waiting until everyone was here to tell us the news, but I felt guilty for eavesdropping and so I had to tell you.”

“Don't feel guilty. Truth be told, I would have done the same thing. I was planning on telling everyone tomorrow, but I asked Jimin and Jungkook to come back early. Seokjin has decided that he's going to return to The Pi Ttam Nunmul tomorrow night, and he's coming in a bit to rehearse. His doctor hasn't cleared him to dance just yet, but he can definitely sing.”

“Oh that's wonderful news! It seems like things are finally looking up.”

“It does, doesn't it?” The two men exchange a smile before Junmyeon calls the other male dancers into the room so they can run through their new number one more time before Seokjin gets there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you sure you're ready to go back?” Namjoon asks as he watches Seokjin getting dressed.

“Yes, Joonie! If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have called Junmyeon-hyung and told him.” Seokjin stands up after putting on his socks. “I just wish I had my song finished and ready to perform tomorrow.”

“You mean the one you've been writing?”

“Yes. I'm in love with what I have so far, but it feels incomplete.”

“Hm. Maybe I can help? May I see it?”

Seokjin's face turns red, and he nods briefly and fetches his notebook, turning it to a page that has a lot of scribbles and things scratched out, but overall, more legible lines than anything. “You can read it while I finish getting ready.” He makes his way into the bathroom, suddenly feeling self-conscious and not wanting to be in the room when Namjoon is reading. The older, meanwhile, sits on the edge of the bed and begins to read. After hearing the first song Seokjin had written, 'Awake', Namjoon isn't one bit surprised when the words to this song serve to move him to tears as well. The younger is right, though. Something is missing, and as Namjoon reaches the last chorus, he knows exactly what it is.

“Jinnie!” Namjoon calls softly as he walks to the bathroom.

“Yes Joonie?” Seokjin greets him with an apprehensive look on his face.

“This song is beautiful. I love it so much. I know what it's missing, though. It needs one more verse,” he takes a deep breath, “and I would like to write it and perform it with you.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Seokjin gasps and throws his arms around Namjoon. “Of course you can write it and perform with me. My God, that would be my dream come true!”

Namjoon smiles as he holds his lover close and kisses the side of his neck. “I'll have it ready by this afternoon. I already have an idea for it. The words will be only for you.” He feels the younger shiver in his embrace as his warm breath fans his neck. “And no matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, you'll know what it'll mean. It'll mean that we love one another.”

“Oh Joonie.” Seokjin sighs as he tilts his head so his lips can meet Namjoon's in a kiss. In that moment, he feels no fear or apprehension. For the first time in months, he actually wants to have sex. He wants Namjoon to make love to him. Namjoon senses this, and he picks his lover up, feeling his legs wrap around his waist as he carries him to their bedroom and kicks the door closed behind them. He lays Seokjin gently down on the bed and starts kissing and nibbling along his neck, his breath hitching in his throat when he feels his lover's hands working to unbuckle his belt. Just when Namjoon's hands are easing the younger's shirt up his stomach, Seokjin's phone rings. “I'll ignore it,” he murmurs as his back arches slightly off of the bed.

“I was hoping you'd say that.” As Namjoon completely removes Seokjin's shirt, sees the healing scar on his stomach, and he gazes up into his eyes as he peppers soft kisses all along the skin there. “Does this hurt?” he asks softly as his tongue drags along the younger's heated skin.

“N-no, it actually feels good Joonie~” Seokjin is helping his lover take his shirt off when his phone rings again. “Damn it!” he exclaims. “Whoever it is, isn't going to give up until I answer.”

Namjoon moves to retrieve Seokjin's phone from the nightstand and hands it to him. “Hurry, love. Daddy wants to show his Jinnie how much he's missed him.”

Hurriedly, Seokjin answers his phone. “Hello?” He bites his lip and gives Namjoon an admonishing look as his hands skim over his exposed skin. “Oh, hi Junmyeon-hyung!” There's a pause. “Okay, I'll be there, hyung. I'll see you then.” He hangs up and sets his phone aside before placing his hands over Namjoon's. “Junmyeon-hyung needs me to be there in an hour.”

Namjoon pouts adorably. “But Jinnie~”

“I know.” He sighs as he retrieves his shirt from the edge of the bed. “I'll make it up to you though, okay? I promise.” He puckers his lips, and Namjoon smiles, showing his dimples, before lightly kissing him.

“I'm going to hold you to that, you know.” The two stand up, and Namjoon refastens his belt as Seokjin puts his shirt back on and adjusts his sweat pants. “Come on, if we leave now, we can grab some lunch.”

“Oh, that sounds good!” Seokjin beams as he slips his phone and bottle of pain medication into his pocket – thank God for whoever made sweat pants with pockets in them – and Namjoon retrieves his phone and Seokjin's notebook containing his song. They drive to a restaurant that serves different kinds of noodles and are settled in a cozy booth as they talk about what the day holds.

“While you rehearse your other songs, I'll write down the verse your song is missing.” Seokjin nods in agreement. “By the way, love, does your song have a title? Because if it doesn't, I know the perfect one.”

“I haven't thought of one. What did you have in mind?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Okay, everyone! We have to make sure everything in Seokjin's dressing room is perfect. I know Jimin and Jungkook did a good job of leaving everything as it was, but I need someone to vacuum the rug and wipe the mirrors.” Junmyeon counts things off on his fingers as he speaks.

“I'll do it, sunbae-nim!” Jongdae steps forward. “That way, everyone else can prepare the gift we got for him.”

“Thank you, Jongdae-yah.” Junmyeon smiles kindly and pats the other on the shoulder. “Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin, please come with me. Ladies, will you please make sure no one has left anything on the stage? He said that he and Namjoon will be here in twenty minutes, so we have to hurry!” The female dancers hurry off to the stage, and Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin follow Junmyeon to his truck. “Okay, the box is really big, so please be careful. I'll get the door.” The three dancers maneuver the box out of the bed of Junmyeon's truck, being sure to close it back, and Junmyeon hurries ahead to open the door and let them through. It takes a few minutes, and while they're bringing it in, Jongdae finishes tidying up Seokjin's dressing room.

“There, now it should look exactly as it did when he left.” He smiles to himself and, hearing the men coming back down the hallway, he opens the door wider to allow them through it. They set the box down carefully in the center of the room, and Junmyeon takes out his pocketknife to remove the tape. When the box is open, the men exchange an exclamation of surprise and excitement.

“It's perfect, sunbae-nim!” Jongin says with a wide smile.

“I agree.” Junmyeon looks with pride at what was in the box. They had all pitched in and paid for a surprise that they didn't even know about, but knowing it was for Seokjin, they'd been only too happy to help. Junmyeon had gotten him a customized director's chair. The fabric on it is pink, and his full name is written in gold letters across the back. Beside it is a matching one but with red fabric and the name 'Kim Namjoon' written in gold lettering across the back.

“What's perfect?” a familiar voice asks. Junmyeon turns around to see Jimin and Jungkook standing in the doorway.

“Welcome back! You're just in time because Seokjin will be here any minute. This is what I asked you all to pitch in for.” He steps aside to reveal the chairs to them.

“Oh, they are perfect!” Jimin says with a smile that makes his eyes disappear into his cheeks, which Jungkook promptly kisses. They all pile into the room and turn the lights off, knowing Seokjin will come straight there when he arrives. A moment later, they hear footsteps coming down the hallway and hide behind the furniture.


	14. XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is the WORST! But I got past it for the most part. I also rewrote the ending to this chapter like three times. I have a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters and the ending though!! Woo~

“Madam, I've gathered the information you told me to get.”

“Excellent. Have you decided what you're going to do?”

“Yes I have.” He tells her, and she smirks to herself.

“Good. And, one more thing. Have you found a way into their house?”

“Not yet, but I'm sitting at The Pi Ttam Nunmul right now. They just walked in.”

“Well that's interesting. Quite interesting, indeed.” The Duchess's gears are already turning. Then the woman in line behind her taps her shoulder and says she needs to use the phone. “Darling, I have to go, and I don't have any more time on my phone card until the first of next month. Make me proud.” She hangs up without giving him a chance to reply and walks away, smiling smugly.

Meanwhile, the man looks in the classifieds for part-time jobs for a cover, and watches what's going on inside the club on his laptop so he can keep an eye on the couple. He ignores the irritating voice in the back of his head that's telling him he shouldn't be doing this. Because he really doesn't give a damn as long as he's getting paid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asks softly. He and Seokjin are sitting outside The Pi Ttam Nunmul and about to go in.

“I'm okay, Joonie. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again.” Seokjin eases out of the car, motioning for Namjoon to stay back so he can do it himself, and he gives a triumphant smile when he succeeds. “Let's go, slowpoke!” He laughs as Namjoon locks the car and stuffs his keys into his satchel, shaking his head in amusement as he catches up to Seokjin and holds his hand so they can walk in together. The club is dark, and the two men frown in confusion.

“Wait, I see a light on in the backstage area.” Namjoon walks towards it, and Seokjin follows a bit more cautiously, holding tightly on to Namjoon's hand. The closer they get to the light, the more Seokjin starts shaking. Neither of them expect the surprise that awaits them.

“SURPRISE!!” “Welcome home Jin-hyung!” “We missed you so much!” “How are you feeling?” “We have a present for you!” “It's so good to have you back.” “Are you back for good?” “Are you okay?” “Are you performing with us tomorrow night?” “Welcome back!” Many different voices speak at once, and Seokjin is swallowed up in a hug by Jongdae, Jimin, Jungkook, Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin, Jongup, Miryo, GaIn, and Jea, along with a few people he doesn't recognize.

“Oh my goodness! Hi everyone!” Seokjin embraces each and every person in the room, and he does his best to answer the questions he heard. “Yes I'm back for good, yes I'm performing tomorrow night, and I feel perfectly fine, even better now that I'm with my family again.”

Junmyeon steps forward, having stayed back until he had a chance to hug Seokjin by himself, and the younger throws himself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Junmyeon is careful as he hugs him back, holding him close for a long moment. He holds Seokjin's face in his broad hands and smiles. “Hi, Seokjin-ah.”

“Hi, hyung! Or do I call you sunbae now?”

Junmyeon chuckles. “You can call me either. And we have gifts for the two of you.” The small crowd of people parts to reveal the pair of director's chairs, and Seokjin and Namjoon both look at them in awe.

“Y-you did this for me?” Seokjin asks.

“And me?” Namjoon chimes in. “I don't even work here.”

“Would you like to?” Junmyeon asks with a smile. “As a part-time thing, I mean. I read the columns you write and edit, and you're very talented. It makes me wonder how you would do writing songs for the men and women here to perform.”

Seokjin speaks up before Namjoon can reply. “I've been working on writing a song to perform tomorrow night, and Namjoon-hyung is writing the last verse it needs to be perfect. I've asked him to perform it with me too. Is that okay, hyung?”

“That is perfectly fine. And I have something I need to talk to you about, Seokjin-ah. Everyone else please return to rehearsals! We have a lot to do before tomorrow night.” Junmyeon smiles to everyone, and Jongdae leads them from the dressing room so the three men have room and privacy to talk.

“How part-time would it be?” Namjoon asks once they're alone.

“I know your other job keeps you very busy, so basically, it would depend on how many songs you give me. No pressure, no deadlines, but I will pay you well.”

Namjoon considers for a moment before answering, and Seokjin looks at him in anticipation. “Okay. I would love to.” He smiles, and Junmyeon returns it with a quick nod of his head.

“Good, good! There will be some more details to talk over, but I am happy that you said yes.” He turns to the younger of the two next. “Now, Seokjin-ah. Jongdae found a new song that he thinks would be perfect for you to perform. Would you like to hear it?”

“Yes, I would!” Seokjin grins before stepping close to Namjoon and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you, Joonie,” he whispers. Namjoon whispers 'You're welcome my Jinnie' and kisses his forehead. Junmyeon looks on with fondness. He's so glad that Seokjin found someone he loves this much who actually loves him back. It's something he never thought would happen because of Seokjin's past and what he's been through in his life, but he's thankful that Seokjin was able to get through it, up to the more recent developments that could have made him more closed-off than he had been before.

He's pulled from his thoughts by Seokjin, who's gently tapping him on the shoulder. “Hm? Oh, yes, let's go to my office. The song file is on my computer.”

“Ah, you two go ahead. I'm going to write down the last verse to this song.” Namjoon pulls Seokjin's notebook and a pen out of his satchel and smiles as he sits in his new director's chair. “I need to be alone while I write, anyway.”

“Okay, good luck.” Junmyeon smiles, and Seokjin gives his lover one more kiss on the cheek before following Junmyeon out of the room and to his office.

On their way there, Seokjin looks around the club. Some things are different, like the paint on the doors and some of the dressing rooms, and his office looks more clean and organized than it had looked when it was SiHyuk's office. He comments on this, making Junmyeon smile again as he sits at his desk. “Thank you, Seokjin-ah. Please get comfortable while I get the song ready.” Seokjin eases into a chair while Junmyeon clicks his mouse a few times, and a quiet piano melody fills the room. 

Seokjin closes his eyes in concentration as the song progresses, and when the last notes play, he opens his eyes again. “It's beautiful, hyung. I would be honored to perform it. Will you send the song to my phone so I can practice at home, too?”

“Of course.” Junmyeon clicks a couple more times, and Seokjin's phone pings in his pocket. “And I would like you to perform House of Cards and Awake, along with this song and the one you and Namjoon are writing. If you're up to it, of course.”

“Yes, I definitely am. And I'd like Jimin and Jungkook to do the backup vocals for my new song.”

“Ah, then the four of you will all need to rehearse as much as possible.” Junmyeon smiles and stands from his seat, and Seokjin mirrors his actions. “We should get to it.” The two exit the office and make their way to the main area of the club, where the female dancers are rehearsing singing a slow song with a strings-driven beat and gently thumping bass underneath the strings. When they finish, Junmyeon quietly applauds them before stepping up onto the stage. “Listen up, everyone! Seokjin and Namjoon are writing a song together that they would like to perform tomorrow night. Jimin and Jungkook, he wants the two of you to do the backup vocals.” He turns to the house band next. “I know this might be difficult, but I need you to come up with a melody as they're rehearsing. Can you do that?”

“Yes, absolutely. We did that for House of Cards, if you remember correctly.” One of the violinists speaks up with a grin.

“You did, and that melody was a masterpiece.” He smiles reassuringly and then turns to Seokjin. “Seokjin-ah, how would you like to do this?”

“Oh, I hadn't thought about that.” Seokjin frowns in thought for a moment. “How about I sing it first, and then the three of us” he motions between himself, Jimin, and Jungkook “can discuss how the backing vocals should sound. And hopefully, Joon- err Namjoon-hyung will have finished the verse he wrote, and we can rehearse everything together.”

“That sounds like a good plan! And I'm anxious to hear what you wrote. Seokjin-ah, the stage is yours.” Junmyeon smiles and descends from the stage, only to have Seokjin take his place front and center. He pulls up the lyrics he'd saved on his phone and does a few short vocal warm-ups before he begins to sing.

Namjoon emerges from the dressing room in time to hear Seokjin start singing. He stands just behind where the edge of the stage meets the ground and just listens. He listens to the words, the heartfelt way Seokjin is singing them, and the emotion that pours forth with just his voice. In that moment, Namjoon falls more in love with Seokjin.

He adds one more line to his verse, feeling his heart swell with pride and emotion as the song truly comes together. It's perfect.


	15. XV.

Hoseok and Yoongi have time alone at home, which is rare nowadays with Seokjin living there, and they're taking full advantage of it. As it gets closer to the wedding, Yoongi has been letting his guard down more and showing Hoseok the side of him that needs to be loved; the vulnerable, cuddly side that he's never shown anyone, not even his mother.

The two are sitting on the couch after eating lunch and watching a movie, just enjoying each other's company, when Yoongi's voice gently cuts in to whatever the characters on the TV screen are saying. “Hoseok?”

“Hm?” Hoseok hums, his fingers running through the older's hair.

“Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, love.” Hoseok smiles as he gazes into Yoongi's eyes.

“Okay.” Yoongi sits on Hoseok's lap and laces his fingers behind the younger's neck, and he presses his forehead to his fiancee's. “But you have to keep it a secret, alright?”

Hoseok nods, though he's a bit confused, as he wraps his arms around the older's waist. “Okay, I'll guard it with my heart, hyung. What do you have to tell me?”

Yoongi looks to one side, then to the other. His voice a low whisper, he murmurs “I love you, my Hoseokie.”

The younger has to bite back a chuckle at how cute Yoongi is being. “I love you too, my Yoongi. I love you so damn much.” The older blushes, and Hoseok can't fight back the urge to coo and kiss his cheeks. “You're adorable, hyung.”

“Aish~” The older playfully swats his fiancee's chest and then buries his face in his shirt. Hoseok laughs softly and holds his Yoongi close. When Yoongi speaks next, his voice is muffled against the fabric of the younger's shirt. “Seriously, I don't know what I would do without you. You save me all the time. And I don't know how I can ever repay you.”

Hoseok's heart lurches hearing those words, and he gently grips Yoongi's chin and makes him look into his eyes. “You can repay me by loving me, hyung. No one has ever loved me like you have. All you have to do is love me. Just keep loving me like only you can.”

“And I do love you, Hoseokie. I do, and I love showing you how much I love you.” Yoongi smiles as he pecks the younger on the lips, but Hoseok pulls him closer before his face is too far away and kisses him passionately. They'd made a promise to each other to not have sex until the wedding, but that promise is broken the second Hoseok's hands reach for Yoongi's shirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Do I have to go to this one?” Yoongi groans in protest as Hoseok lightly tosses a shirt at him. He's still not quite recovered from the way Hoseok had fucked him, and his eyelids are drooping. He doesn't want to go anywhere.

“Yes! I handled the guest list, ordered the flowers, chose the venue, ordered the catering, and even chose the tuxedos we're going to wear, all by myself.”

“But I helped choose the music!”

“Yes, and I appreciated it, because I couldn't have done that part by myself. But now you're going to help me choose the china and silverware we're going to use, and then we're going to address and mail out the invitations.” Upon seeing Yoongi still not moving, Hoseok lets a small smile grace his lips. “It's getting down to the wire, and if you don't help me, I won't so much as even touch you intimately until our wedding night.”

Yoongi shoots up out of bed, moving more quickly than Hoseok had ever seen him move. “When do we leave?”

“Thirty minutes. Love you.” Hoseok winks and kisses his fiancee chastely on the lips before leaving the room. “I have a quick phone call to make,” he calls over his shoulder as he steps into the kitchen. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and taps a certain number before pressing it to his ear. “Hi, Mr. Min!” he says when Yoongi's father answers.

“Ah, hello, Hoseok! I've been expecting you call.”

“Yes, ah, well, I got held up with something. I wanted to talk to you about the wedding.”

“Everything is alright, isn't it? I'm still trying to get Yoongi's mother to come around, and I don't want a setback giving her an excuse to not come.”

“No, no, the planning is going well and things are coming together. There's just an issue of the cost of some things. I was going to ask if you would give me some more hours.”

“Actually, I'll do something better. I'll cover the cost of everything.”

“Oh Mr. Min, I can't ask you to do that.”

“But you didn't ask. I offered.” Yoongi's father takes a breath before speaking again. “It took me a long time to accept my son being gay, but when I met you, I welcomed it. I want the two of you to be happy, and if that means having your dream wedding, then I will pay for it, with no strings attached. Just, promise me you'll adopt a baby someday.”

“Thank you sir, thank you! Yes, we both want children, and so we're definitely going to look into adoption. Thank you, Mr. Min.”

“No thanks are necessary. I'm just a bit surprised that my son didn't say anything about it, but he's always been that way with me.”

“That is true. We actually have a wedding appointment to run to soon.”

“Ah, then don't let me keep you any longer. Send me the bills for everything wedding-related when you get a chance. I'll talk to you soon.”

“I will. Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. Min.”

“Goodbye, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok smiles as he puts his phone in his pocket, and Yoongi walks in, looking more put-together than he had a few minutes ago. “Everything okay, Hoseokie?”

“Yes, everything is perfect.” Hoseok smiles as he yanks Yoongi into his arms and kisses him deeply. “Just perfect.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jin-hyung, your song is beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before!” Jimin is fawning over Seokjin's talent while wiping tears from his eyes. “Did you write it for Namjoon-hyung?” he asks with a cheeky grin.

“Partially, yes.” Seokjin blushes as Jimin smiles knowingly. “I'm excited to hear the verse he wrote and how it fits in with my lyrics.”

“Would you like to hear it right now?” Namjoon asks as he enters the room with a triumphant smile.

“Yes!” Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook say in unison.

“Okay, Jinnie, if you'll please sing the song again, but only sing the second chorus up to here.” He points to a word, and Seokjin nods. “And then when I point to you, sing the chorus again.” Seokjin smiles as he clears his throat and launches into singing the song again. Jimin and Jungkook experiment with how they can add backing vocals, and Namjoon tries to rid himself of his nerves. His turn for his verse comes almost before he's ready for it, but he squashes the last vestiges of nerves as he launches immediately into it. Seokjin looks on in awe, his mouth agape, because he wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of Namjoon's heart or his mouth.

When Namjoon points to him, he snaps out of it and sings the chorus one more time. After the last note fades out, everyone stands silent and awestruck. “Namjoon...” Seokjin whispers quietly. “That was...”

“Where did you come up with those words?” Jungkook asks, thinking he knows the answer already, but he wants to hear Namjoon say it.

“I looked at my Jinnie, and thought about everything we've been through, and the words came easily after that.” Namjoon smiles warmly, and Seokjin blinks back tears.

“Joonie~” Seokjin steps towards his lover and squeezes his hand. “I love it. And I love you.” He leans forward to peck him on the lips, and then he pulls away and looks at his boss. “Junmyeon-hyung, what do you think?”

“I think it's one of the best songs I've ever heard.” He smiles genuinely. “You all have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night, though. I suggest you get to it.” He winks and starts to back out of the room. “I have some paperwork to take care of, so Jongdae will oversee everything.” He bows and heads back to his office.

“Thank you!” Seokjin calls. “Okay, let's run through the song again. But first, I have some notes for how I want the backing vocals to sound.” He then proceeds to give very detailed, specific directions to Jimin and Jungkook, who catch on immediately, and when they sing the song, their voices fill the room in perfect harmony. Namjoon inputs his verse, and Seokjin harmonizes with him during one of the last lines. He sings the chorus one more time, and everyone in the room erupts in applause.

“Wow! Guys, that was fantastic!” Jongdae is gleeful as he applauds the boys.

“It was beautiful!” The pianist in the house band smiles widely. “I recorded you singing it, so we can work on composing a melody for it. We'll have it ready by the time rehearsals start tomorrow morning.” The other members nod in agreement.

“Aish, I'm not used to this!” Seokjin covers his face in his hands, and Namjoon stands behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Used to what, love?”

“I'm not used to everyone appreciating me for something other than my body.”

“Well, you need to get used to it.” Namjoon kisses the side of his lover's neck. “You are an amazing person, Kim Seokjin.” He whispers, “And if you argue, you can forget about me kissing you over every single inch of your skin later.”

Seokjin feels himself turn red from the tips of his ears down to his chest, and he turns in Namjoon's arms and buries his face in his chest to hide it. The older chuckles, and at that moment, Junmyeon comes back into the room.

“Everyone, can you please gather around? I have an announcement that I didn't want to make until everyone was here.” He smiles kindly towards Seokjin as everyone comes from different directions to stand around him. “I'll keep this brief. Yesterday, I was looking through SiHyuk-hyung's office and found his will. He's divided all of the money in his accounts between me, Jongdae-yah, and all of you. There is quite a bit of money, and it is yours to do with as you wish.” There are exclamations of surprise and delight as everyone takes the news in. “Are there any questions?” When there's a general consensus that everyone understands what's going on, Junmyeon nods and closes his eyes briefly. “Good.” He opens them again, warmth written on his facial features. “Everyone take a break, and then let's rehearse some more.”

Everyone goes their separate ways, and Namjoon follows Jimin and Jungkook. “Ah, can I talk to you two for a moment?”

“Sure, hyung! What's up?” Jungkook asks as he sheds his hoodie and reaches for the bag of chips he'd brought.

“You have to keep it a secret...” He leans in closer to whisper to them so no one else hears.


	16. XVI.

“Are you sure you've done this before, Joonie?” Seokjin asks nervously as he eyes the box in Namjoon's hands.

“Yes, I've been doing it on myself for years, and I helped Yoongi with his. Trust me.”

“Okay...” Seokjin is still hesitant as he drapes the towel over his shoulders and leans his head back so Namjoon can wet his hair. He closes his eyes and says “I trust you, Joonie.”

“Good, because I think this is going to look really good on you.” Namjoon kisses his lover's forehead before patting his hair dry. With a steady hand, he begins applying the bleach to the younger's hair, being careful not to get any in his eyes or on his skin. When it's all in, he seals the locks in plastic wrap. “Now, your therapist should be here any moment. We can wash the bleach out when he leaves. I'll set a timer.” He's tapping the screen on his phone when the doorbell rings.

“I'll get it.” Seokjin keeps the towel over his shoulders and holds it in place with one hand as he goes to answer the front door. “Good morning, Dr. Jung!”

“Good morning, Seokjin.” The doctor smiles warmly as he's invited into the house and takes his shoes off by the front door. “What's all this?” he asks, motioning to the towel and his head.

“Namjoon-hyung is dying my hair!” he says excitedly. “I'm going back to The Pi Ttam Nunmul tonight, so we thought I'd debut a new hair color too. Please, have a seat.” He motions to the couch while he sits in a dining room chair that Namjoon pulled up, so he doesn't get bleach on the furniture.

“Thank you.” Dr. Jung makes himself comfortable. “I'm sure the color will look nice on you. Now, there's something we didn't finish talking about last time that I would like to get to.” Namjoon makes himself scarce while Seokjin and Dr. Jung launch into a discussion. “You'd said that you didn't want Namjoon touching you in an intimate way. Has that changed?”

“It has, actually. Yesterday, we were about to get into something when my boss called and said he needed me to go to the club. But I felt ready for him to make love to me again. If my boss hadn't called me, I would have gladly let Namjoon-hyung have his way with me.” Seokjin finishes speaking, realizes what he said, and blushes deeply. “I probably shared too much...”

“Seokjin-ah, nothing you can say is too much for me to hear.” Dr. Jung leans forward and pats his patient's hand reassuringly. “I am actually glad to hear that. Namjoon seems like he genuinely cares for you.”

“He does. He loves me like no one ever has in my entire life. I didn't think it was possible for me to open up my heart to anyone after what I went through as a child and a teenager, but he changed that. He let me in to his heart, and I let him in to mine.”

“That's beautiful. Hoseok-ah has told me similar things about Yoongi-yah.” Dr. Jung smiles fondly. “But that's neither here nor there. Do you want to tell me about the kinds of things that happened to you when you were younger?”

“Ah, okay.” Seokjin shifts in his seat. “I had an uncle who abused me when I was a child. My parents found out and disowned me when I was fifteen. I found The Pi Ttam Nunmul by total chance and got a job as a janitor. Some of the men there abused me as well. Naturally, I became a sugar baby, because all my life, I was made to believe that I was only worth what someone would pay for me. I was only worth the time someone wanted to spend raping me or beating me. So being a sugar baby was the only course of action. SiHyuk-hyung wouldn't let me be one until I was eighteen, though. I got my first client on my eighteenth birthday. Something about my young blood excited people. So I instantly became popular.”

There's a long stretch of silence before Dr. Jung sets his pen down and folds his hands in his lap, looking up at Seokjin. “I am sorry that happened to you. You haven't had an easy life by any means. Are you going to be a sugar baby when you return to your workplace?”

“Oh, no. I'm only going to be a performer. I want to be loyal to my Joonie, and I was getting tired of the random men and women. There's only one person I want.”

“Does Namjoon know this?”

“Yes, he does, and he's relieved. He's not worried that I'll stray from him, but he is worried that I'll fall back into old habits and patterns of thought and behavior. I used to cut myself because I thought I had no worth. Namjoon changed that.”

“I see. Did you cut yourself when the Duchess had you hidden away?”

“No. I didn't get the chance because I wasn't allowed to have razors. I was shaved by whoever she would hire to do so.”

“Mm.” Dr. Jung writes something down in his notes and then glances at his watch. “Our time is almost up, but there's one more thing I want to ask you. Have you been having any more nightmares or flashbacks?”

“I haven't, actually. They stopped when I decided to fully trust Namjoon again.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Dr. Jung starts packing up his things, and Namjoon comes back into the room gesturing to his phone.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time to wash the bleach out of your hair, Jinnie.”

“You're not interrupting at all, Namjoon-ah. Our time is up for now. I will see you on Monday, Seokjin-ah. Be safe.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jung. You too.” He stands and bows to the doctor, who returns the gesture as he shoulders his bag and slips back into his shoes before leaving the house.

“Did you have a good talk?” Namjoon asks as he runs water in the kitchen sink to get it warm.

Seokjin smiles fondly at his lover as he sits back and gazes into his eyes. “Yes, we did.”

“Good. Now let's finish your hair.” Namjoon bends to kiss Seokjin on the lips before getting his hair ready for the color.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Namjoon and Seokjin arrive at The Pi Ttam Nunmul for rehearsals, everyone is instantly in shock and in love with Seokjin's new hair color.

“Pink! It suits you, hyung.” Jungkook flashes his teeth with his smile as he hugs his hyung.

“Thank you, Jungkook-ah.”

“Good morning! Let's jump right in, shall we? Let's run through House of Cards once, and then Awake just to remind your voice how it's sung, Seokjin-ah, and then you can do the other two songs. After that, you can take a break while everyone else practices the other numbers.” After Junmyeon's announcement, the performers jump right into rehearsing. Everything runs smoothly, there are no slip-ups or mistakes, and most of the numbers only need to be practiced once or twice. The house band had written a beautiful melody for Seokjin and Namjoon's song, and after going through it to perfect the harmonizations and backing vocals, they decide to save it for the last song of the night because it will wrap the evening up perfectly.

Before everyone knows it, it's time to start getting dressed and ready for the performances. Seokjin falls easily back into the routine of putting outfits together and planning his makeup choices. Something doesn't feel right, though. As though he was reading his mind, Jongdae knocks on his doorframe holding a garment bag. “Ah, hi hyung! Please come in.”

“Thank you, Seokjin-ah. Junmyeon-hyung and I have one more gift for you, for you to wear while performing that one song.” He opens the bag to reveal a dark, dark green blazer, embroidered with white silk flowers along the lapels and collar.

“Oh, it's beautiful! I'll wear it with my white silk shirt and black slacks. It's perfect, really. I love it.”

“Good, I'm so glad, Seokjin-ah.” He hesitates a moment and fidgets with his hands before speaking again. “And there's something else. I want to apologize for my involvement with the Duchess before. If I had known everything she was capable of, I wouldn't have put up with her for as long as I did.”

“Hyung, it's alright. It's in the past now, and I am glad that Junmyeon-hyung hired you. Really.” He moves closer for a hug, which the older gladly returns.

“That means the world coming from you.” Jongdae pulls away with a smile. “Now finish getting ready. You're on in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you, hyung!” Seokjin calls after the older as he leaves the room. He excitedly finishes getting ready, putting on his outfit for House of Cards while Junmyeon's voice resounds throughout the club.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to The Pi Ttam Nunmul! I have something very exciting to announce. Jin is back!” The rest of his sentence is drowned out by the crowd's cheers and applause, and when it dies down, Junmyeon tries again. “He is only going to be a singer and dancer. I hope you all can respect that. First, as always, please welcome our dancers performing our signature song!” There's more applause, and Seokjin hears the intro to the song start playing. He goes through the dance routine in his head as he applies simple makeup: Shimmery powder to make his skin glow onstage, smoky eyeshadow to make his eyes pop, and his favorite strawberry gloss (flavored with real strawberries, again, because he can't stand the fake stuff) to moisturize his lips.

He hears Junmyeon's voice again. “Now, please welcome Jin back to the stage, along with Jimin and Jungkook to perform House of Cards!”

After House of Cards (which goes perfectly, and Seokjin receives bouquets of roses and lilies from some of the patrons), there are three more numbers before his new one.

“Now, everyone, this is a special treat. Jin has been rehearsing a new song that our beloved mental caretaker, Jongdae, found for him to sing. It's called Bound To You, and we do hope you enjoy it.” The curtain raises as the string melody starts playing, and Seokjin's soulful voice fills the room. Not a single breath can be heard as he sings. Everyone is mesmerized. He looks straight at Namjoon, who is sitting front and center while he waits for his turn to perform with Seokjin, while he sings. Namjoon's heart feels like it's going to swell to unbelievable proportions as he hears his lover sing, and tears are flowing down his cheeks before the song is over. He's the first to his feet to give him a standing ovation, and others soon join him, whooping and clapping loudly.

Junmyeon is even moved as he wipes a tear from his eye and takes center stage again. “Wasn't he amazing? We're going to move right into the next number after a short intermission. Please take a moment to let the performers know how much you appreciate them as well.” He bows before descending from the stage. “Seokjin-ah, you're performing Awake right after the break. Miryo twisted her ankle towards the end of her solo performance, so she can not go on again tonight.”

“Ah, okay hyung. I'll go get ready now.” He hurriedly goes to his dressing room and changes into his outfit for Awake, which, luckily, doesn't require much. He changes into a more simple white button-down shirt and his black blazer that's emblazoned with varying shades of silver and gray sequins before touching up his eye makeup and applying just a bit more powder to his nose. He finishes just in time to go on again, and he takes his place on the stage right as Junmyeon is announcing the song.

The music starts, and Seokjin sings passionately into his microphone, pouring his emotions into every single word, every syllable, every note. The audience cheers when the stage rises and swoons when it falls. The song ends, and the applause drown out Junmyeon's words. Seokjin steps down from the stage, and he, Jimin, and Jungkook gather in his dressing room to get ready for the last song of the night. Namjoon joins them a moment later, and they get ready as the other performers do their last songs.

Jimin changes into a baby blue button-down shirt, Jungkook wears a white one with sleeves that cover his hands, Seokjin's is a few shades lighter than his hair, and Namjoon, already wearing a white shirt, takes off his suit jacket and is ready. He protests when they try to apply makeup on his face, but he gives in to just a little powder. Junmyeon's voice resounds through the club once more, and Seokjin and Namjoon realize it's time. They begin heading out of the dressing room and towards the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what the song might be? ^^;


	17. XVII.

“I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves tonight. We have one more song in just a moment. I would like to thank everyone for coming, and let you know that this last song was written by Jin and a special guest, Namjoon.” As he's speaking, the four men take their places, Namjoon and Seokjin in the middle with Jimin and Jungkook on either side of them. The audience applauds quietly, and the curtain opens as the gently piano melody fills the room.

Light synths join in with the piano, as well as the slight lilt of a violin. Seokjin knows his cue, and he takes a deep breath before singing softly into the microphone he's clutching in both hands.

“Amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma,  
Neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma,  
Eyo, oh, geunyang naege useojwo, yeah.”

(A/N: Don't think of anything, don't say anything, not even a word, eyo, oh, just give me a smile, yeah.)

As the song builds, Jimin and Jungkook join in tandem with beautiful, uplifting backing vocals that complement Seokjin's voice perfectly. The overall effect sends chills up the spine of every single audience member, and some people dab their eyes with tissues or handkerchiefs. They can feel the love that's pouring from Seokjin's very being, and during the second chorus, he turns to face Namjoon. He lets the last note on the last “geobna” hang for just a moment longer, and Namjoon takes his cue to launch into his verse. 

(A/N: I'm going to put the words in English, though, of course, he raps them in Korean.)

“The small pieces guttered down darkly from my heart, a barren noise  
I don't know if this is reality or a dream, my Kafka on the seaside  
Don't go into those woods over there, my heart is still shattering on you  
I just wanted to vaporize like this, my love that is forever...”

He hadn't told Seokjin about the last line in English, so he adds it right as the younger starts singing the chorus again and Jimin sings a beautiful high note.

“It's all free for you, baby.”

Seokjin looks tearfully at Namjoon but still continues on with the song. Jimin and Jungkook add in ad libs that make the song more touching and beautiful than Seokjin could have ever imagined, and when the last piano notes fade out, the entire room is silent for a couple of beats before the audience members all stand from their seats simultaneously and clap. They don't yell, they don't cheer, they simply wipe their eyes as they continue to applaud quietly to show their respect.

The curtain closes, and the second the bottom of it brushes the stage, Seokjin is in Namjoon's arms kissing him passionately. Junmyeon makes some sort of announcement about the end-of-evening protocols, but the couple doesn't register it. Seokjin also doesn't register that Jimin and Jungkook have disappeared and come back, and they're quietly standing nearby, along with Junmyeon and all of the employees at The Pi Ttam Nunmul.

“Seokjin-ah.” Namjoon murmurs upon pulling away. “That verse, I wrote for you. Only for you. I meant every word, especially the last line, with all of my heart. All of my love is all free for you.” He sinks to one knee, and Seokjin's hand comes up to cover his mouth. “When I first met you, I didn't think it was possible for someone like you to love someone like me. That quickly changed when I first sang for you and we kissed. I saw that you were someone looking for true love, just like I was. I found a kindred spirit in you. Considering things that have happened, we haven't known each other for very long. But I feel like I've known you my entire life. I want to spend every single second of every single day showing you and telling you how much I love you, how much I adore you, and how worthy, deserving, cherished, and precious you are to me.” He pauses to pull a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He opens the paper to reveal a picture of a simple silver band engraved with lilies, vines, and leaves. 

“Oh my God, yes Joonie, yes of course I will!” Seokjin falls to his knees in front of his lover and throws his arms around his neck, kissing him again and only registering the other people there when they clap politely. Seokjin glances over at them with a slight wave before turning his attention back to Namjoon “But, why do you only have a picture of a ring?” he asks with a hint of amusement on his face, while he wipes tears of joy from his eyes.

“I only ordered the ring today. I was planning on proposing when it was ready, but I didn't want to wait any longer. This moment felt right. I want you to be mine and only mine as soon as possible.”

“Oh Joonie, I'm already completely yours.” Seokjin smiles, and Namjoon cups his cheeks in his hands. “Nothing can ever change that.” Namjoon can only smile through tears of his own as he pulls his Jinnie into his arms and holds him close. 

“He had something else planned,” Jimin says softly, “but this worked out so much better.”

“I agree!” Jungkook says, clutching his boyfriend's hand.

“You two knew?” Seokjin asks, and the two younger men nod. He chuckles and says “At this point, I shouldn't even be surprised.”

“I had to have help from two of the men who know you best. I wanted this to be perfect.”

“Joonie, it doesn't have to be perfect. You are perfect for me, and that's all that matters.” He leans forward to kiss Namjoon and move closer so he can give him a full-body hug. The two remain like that for a few moments, and Junmyeon lets them be, though he sends everyone else out into the main area of the auditorium to see if there are any guests remaining. “Let's go home,” Seokjin whispers, and Namjoon nods in agreement as he stands up and then helps his fiancee stand up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter was a little short. But I have my reasons. Bear with me~ ^^;
> 
> Also, basically, the song was the Prologue Mix of Butterfly but with Namjoon's verse added in.


	18. XIII.

Namjoon and Seokjin leave the club that night feeling happier than either of them had been in a long time. When they get home, they hear slight movement coming from the direction of Yoongi and Hoseok's bedroom, so they quietly make their way to their own room and close and lock the door. Within seconds, Seokjin is pulled into Namjoon's arms and the two are sharing a passionate kiss. Namjoon's hands lightly brush the hem of Seokjin's t-shirt, and the younger raises his arms so Namjoon can completely take it off. Namjoon lightly pushes Seokjin towards the bed and helps him lie down, a loving smile on his face as he removes his own shirt before moving over him. 

“Is this okay?” Namjoon whispers.

“Yes, my love. Yes it is.” Seokjin unbuttons Namjoon's pants slowly, and the older lets him, his breath hitching in his throat when Seokjin's fingers brush over his clothed erection. He kicks his pants off and then helps Seokjin with his, biting back a groan when he sees his bare skin, light bruises that have faded to nearly nothing, the healing scar on his stomach, the lines of his defined muscles, his half-hard cock twitching with need.

“You are so beautiful, my Jinnie. So goddamn beautiful.” Namjoon's lips capture Seokjin's in another passionate kiss, his hands lightly roaming over his skin, and he smiles against the younger's lips when he feels his fingers traveling up and down his back. His lips leave Seokjin's so he can kiss over every single inch of his skin, lips lightly brushing against the warm, sensitive flesh and lingering in the more sensitive spots. Spots that Namjoon couldn't forget if he tried, because they're engraved into his memory. 

One of Namjoon's hands grips his lover's cock and strokes slowly to bring him to full hardness. With the way the older's kisses and caresses are making him feel, it doesn't take long before Seokjin's hips are slowly rolling back and forth and he's moaning softly. “Make love to me Joonie,” he murmurs at last, the light sensations of Namjoon's lips on his skin sending tingles through his whole body and making him long to feel the older inside of him.

“Anything for you, nae salang.” Namjoon gives him one more peck on the lips before moving to the side of the bed so he can retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He coats three of his fingers with the substance, and, slowly and carefully, he eases them one by one into Seokjin to loosen him up, scissoring and curling his fingers to bring him as much pleasure as possible. Seokjin's eyes are closed as soft moans and whines of need and pleasure tumble from his lips, his hands lightly fisting the sheets on either side of him.

“I'm ready Joonie, please~” Seokjin's hips buck forward when Namjoon's fingers brush his prostate.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Namjoon chuckles as he removes his fingers, kissing his lover's forehead before grabbing the lube again so he can rub it all over his cock. He lines up with Seokjin's entrance, one hand gripping his shaft as he guides himself into the younger, both men moaning simultaneously as Namjoon's cock pushes into him, inch by inch. “Are you okay, Jinnie?” Namjoon asks softly as he stays still to let his lover get used to him again. 

“Yes, I'm okay. Can you just stay still for a minute? Can we stay like this for a moment?” Seokjin's eyes open halfway as he gazes up at Namjoon, a soft smile gracing his perfect lips.

“Of course. We can do anything you'd like.” Namjoon smiles gently and leans over the younger so he can kiss his lips, his forehead, his neck, wherever he can reach without pulling away. “Tell me when you're ready. I want to make this amazing for you.”

Seokjin's eyes well up with tears. “You said the same thing the first time we made love.”

“I know.” Namjoon kisses his lover's tears away, his lips lingering on his forehead. “It's one of the things I can never forget. We are unforgettable, because this is us. We're inevitable.”

“We are,” Seokjin whispers. After a moment more of gazing up into his lover's eyes, he smiles. “You can move now, Joonie.”

“Okay. I'm going to go slow, and you tell me when and if you're ready for me to go faster.” Seokjin nods, and, the lovers' eyes locked onto each other, Namjoon starts to slowly thrust in and out, as promised. Seokjin's body immediately responds, undulating gently as his hips move to meet the older's thrusts, his arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close.

“I love you Joonie, so much~” He gasps softly when Namjoon begins to suck on the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet. “Can you go a little faster please?”

“And I love you, my Jinnie. I'll never stop loving you. And of course I can.” He speeds up his thrusts just slightly, angling his hips so he can find Seokjin's prostate again. It doesn't take him long, and Seokjin throws his head back as his body jolts slightly when his lover's cock brushes against it.

“Right there Joon, right there, yesss~ Go faster please?” The last word comes out as a whine, and Namjoon is happy to oblige. A string of moans and curses can be heard from both of them, Seokjin growing louder and louder as Namjoon speeds up more upon Seokjin's insistence. Namjoon had almost forgotten what it was like being with Seokjin like this. It's almost magical how well they fit together. Soon, Namjoon feels the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he doesn't want to postpone it.

“I'm going to cum, Jinnie. Cum with me. Fuck--” Namjoon can't hold back when Seokjin clenches around him, and they cum at almost the exact same second. He moves to pull out of the younger when they finish, but Seokjin stops him.

“Wait, wait,” he pants, “please stay inside me a little longer. I missed this.”

“I missed it too, baby.” Namjoon kisses Seokjin's nose and rolls them both over so he can hold him close to his body, his arms wrapped around him protectively. The two stay like that for what feels like hours, nuzzling each other's noses and whispering soft-spoken words of love, encouragement, and promises and hope for their future with each other. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. And you're never going to lose me again. I promise.”

Namjoon smiles as he kisses his lover's forehead. “I know. I can feel that with all of my heart.”

How were they to know that a force darker than jealousy and stronger than love had begun to take hold of their fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like their first time making love again should be its own chapter, so that's why it's shorter ^^; I'm such NamJin trash~


	19. XIX.

A month and a half later, the Duchess is talking to the lackey she'd hired to make the poison. He's catching her up on past events, because they hadn't been able to get ahold of each other because of varying reasons. And, he just wanted to hear her voice again.

“There's one last thing I have to tell you, dear. I don't know how you'll take the news.”

“Tell me now, don't keep me waiting.” The Duchess's tone is flirtatious, but she's talking through clenched teeth.

He takes a deep breath and braces himself before speaking. “Namjoon and Seokjin are engaged.”

“Perfect. That's perfect!” Her tone is cold, and the laugh that follows is low and maniacal.

“It is?” The lackey asks, confused.

“Of course it is. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm happy with this news. In fact, if this place allowed conjugal visits, I would take full advantage of every single one with you,” she purrs in her best seductive voice, which has been distorted by her newly acquired addiction to cigarettes. “You've made me so proud.”

“And I would be oh so glad to come visit if I could.” He's blushing, and very thankful that he's alone. “I also have an update about the last ingredient for the solution I'm making. I had to drive five hours one way to get it once I found it, but it was well worth the trip. I can have everything ready at a moment's notice. Is there a time when you would prefer for it to be ready?”

The Duchess thinks a moment, and then an idea strikes her that's so good she gives herself a mental pat on the back. “When is the wedding of those two bumbling idiots, whatever their names are?”

He flips through one of the file folders laid out on the table in front of him. “Ah, Yoongi and Hoseok. Their wedding is on September 18th, which is about a month from now.”

“Perfect. Have it ready before then, and give it to Jin at the reception.”

“Wait, I thought you wanted to give it to Namjoon?”

“I changed my mind. If I can't have Jin, then no one else can either. You're not questioning my judgment, are you?”

“No madam, of course not. I just wanted to make sure I adjust my notes accordingly.” He scribbles a few lines in an empty spot on one of his many scribbled-on pages. “Thank you for clarifying.”

“You're quite welcome, my love. My time on the phone is almost up. Thank you for everything you're doing for me. As a reward, I want you to have fun with yourself later and think of me.”

“Oh I gladly will.” Just the mere thought of it excites him. “I'll talk to you soon, madam.”

“Absolutely. Bye-bye.” The Duchess giggles as she hangs up the phone, content that she's finally going to get what she wants again. It's about time, really. Nothing had gone her way since the night she'd abducted Jin. Ever since that night, it's like the universe had turned against her and made everything and everyone she associated with turn to dust. But not anymore. With Jin out of the way, she'll be able to move on to bigger and better things, even if she's stuck in prison. But a hideous uniform and a few concrete walls and steel bars could never stop her from getting her way.

Meanwhile, the Duchess's words and her giggle ring in the lackey's ears as he sets his phone aside and smiles admiringly. He looks at the ingredients for his patent-pending (or something like that) homemade formula for arsenic and, satisfied that he finally has everything, he starts brainstorming ideas for how he can give it to Seokjin once it's made.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jungkook is in the middle of downing his fourth bottle of soju that evening when Jimin grips his arm. “Baby, stop. That won't do any good.” Jungkook wrenches his arm away and his head swivels around to look his hyung in the eye, his own eyes red and bloodshot from too much alcohol and too little sleep.

“Taehyung-hyung used to call me baby.” Jungkook lets hot tears fall and throws the bottle at the wall, not even wincing when it shatters and leaves glass and alcohol all over the kitchen. He staggers out of the room and grabs his jacket. “I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up.”

“No, you're not going anywhere. Not like this.” Jimin gently takes his jacket from his hands and leads him to the bedroom. “Go to bed. We have to be at The Pi Ttam Nunmul early tomorrow morning to rehearse with the new dancers, and Junmyeon-hyung won't be happy if you show up drunk or hung over.” Surprisingly, Jungkook goes without protest, and Jimin shuts the door behind him and goes to clean up the mess Jungkook left in the kitchen.

It had been a few weeks now since Taehyung had told Jimin and Jungkook that he wanted to live in Busan and back off of his relationship with them. Jungkook had taken it really hard. He spent four nights a week at home getting drunk and sending angry texts to Taehyung. Jimin had known Taehyung for a longer time, but he couldn't let himself show how he really felt in front of Jungkook. He has to put on a brave face for him, but he lets out his own rage and sadness when he's alone.

That's why, when he's cleaning up the glass and alcohol from half of the surfaces in the small kitchen, he cries silently, letting his tears mix with the alcohol and imagining that the ruined bottle is the shattered remains of his heart. He'd been ready to pick up and move to Busan, and he told Taehyung as much when he told them of his plans.

“No, Jimin, I don't want you to come here.”

“But why?” His voice quivering with the effort of holding back his tears.

“Because I need time away. I need to be alone. I need to explore what a career as a serious actor looks like, and I can't have any distractions while I do that.”

Those last words felt like a shot straight to Jimin's fragile heart, and he felt something inside him snap. “Is that all Jungkook and I are to you? Distractions? Is that all we ever were, just distractions and something to spend time on until you found something you thought was better?” He was yelling into the phone, glad that Jungkook wasn't within earshot.

“Jimin, you know that's not what I--”

“No, I know exactly what you meant. You never say something you don't mean, Taehyung. Do you even know how in love I am with you? How in love Jungkook is with you? Do you even care? No, you don't. You don't fucking care about either of us. If you did, you wouldn't have broken us like this.”

“Jimin, listen to me!” Taehyung's tone turned much sharper than it had been a minute ago. “It's because I care about you that I made this decision. I wanted to do this for me and not have to worry about how it would affect you.”

“If you really believe that, then you're not the man I thought you were.” Jimin ended the call and thew his phone onto the pillow, soon following it as he buried his face in it and cried until there were no more tears.

He's brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Sighing, he gets up from the floor so he can answer it. He's surprised to see Junmyeon standing there. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Jimin. You weren't answering your phone, and I got worried so I came to check on you.”

“I'm just cleaning up a mess in the kitchen. Please have a seat, if you want to. Can I get you anything?” Jimin's voice is monotone as he goes through the correct platitudes for respect.

“No, thank you.” Junmyeon sits on the edge of the couch. “Why does it reek of alcohol in here? Jimin, you know that's not the answer.”

“It's Jungkook. He decided that getting wasted will drown everything out, and he threw a bottle of soju at the wall because I called him baby, like Taehyung did.” He sighs as he sweeps up the last of the broken glass and dumps it into the trash can, then goes to work wiping up the alcohol.

“Jimin, come here.” Jimin sets his towel aside and sits on the couch next to Junmyeon. “I know you were with him for a long time, nearly a year and a half. How are you handling this?”

“Well,” he sighs, “I'm putting on a brave face in front of Jungkook, then I cry and rage when I'm alone. I don't have a choice. Taehyung broke my heart, hyung, and I'm devastated.” His shoulders shake, and Junmyeon opens up his arms so Jimin can be wrapped up in them. He lets his tears fall, soaking the front of Junmyeon's shirt as the older rocks him gently.

“Shh, Jimin, shh. It will be okay.”

“H-how do you kn-know?”

Junmyeon doesn't have an answer for that. He holds Jimin while he cries, and when he falls asleep, Junmyeon lays him down and covers him with a blanket before rising from the couch so he can finish cleaning up the kitchen for Jimin, carefully so as not to make any noise, and lets himself out quietly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“No, no, no!” Seokjin screams and thrashes in bed, in the throes of another nightmare. His fifth that week. Namjoon is startled awake and nearly kicked off of the bed before he can reach his lover and gently shake his shoulders.

“Jinnie, Jinnie, wake up, please wake up.”

“Wh-what?” Seokjin's eyes fly open and he looks around wildly until his eyes fall on Namjoon. “Joonie, what happened?”

“You were having another nightmare.” He pulls Seokjin close and holds him tightly. “Can you tell me what it was about?”

“I... don't know...” He sighs, knowing what Namjoon's next reply will be. 'Yes you do know. Let me help you. Please.' Seokjin closes his eyes and murmurs “It was about you.”

Namjoon is surprised to hear this, but he bites his tongue to let his fiancee finish his story. “I dreamed you in place of the Duchess doing horrible things to me. I don't want that to happen, I know it wasn't true or real and it never will be true or real, but it was like you and the Duchess merged into one person and it scared me.”

“Okay. I want you to tell me five things that are real right now.”

“Alright. You and I are engaged. My name is Kim Seokjin. I survived being stabbed. I love real strawberries and loathe fake strawberry flavoring. And you're holding me like you never want to let me go.”

“Good, Jinnie, that's good. I'm proud of you. You're here with me, and I'm not going to ever do anything to hurt you.” Namjoon kisses his fiancee's forehead. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No, just hold me. That's all I need right now.” Namjoon nods, and the two lovers settle back under the covers and hold each other as they fall back asleep, thankfully without any more nightmares.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“One more month, one more month! I can't believe it!” Hoseok is all smiles as he prepares coffee and breakfast for himself and his three housemates. Yoongi is smiling over his mug of piping hot coffee as he watches him.

“I can't wait for you to be my husband, Hoseokie. Come here.” He holds his arms out, and Hoseok walks into them with a shy smile. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Yoongi~” Hoseok's voice has a slight sing-song quality to it that the older finds endearing. “Husbands. We're going to be husbands!” He gently pulls away from Yoongi and spins around in circles on his way back to the stove to stir the pot of oatmeal and pour the eggs into the pan.

“You're so cute, Hoseokie.” Yoongi grins watching his fiancee dance around the kitchen to whatever tune is playing in his head. A moment later, Namjoon and Seokjin walk out of their room, looking considerably less cheerful and awake than the other couple.

“Well, you two still look half asleep. Here.” Hoseok places a mug of coffee in front of each of them as they sit at the bar, along with the milk and sugar. 

“Should we tell them?” Namjoon asks his fiancee softly. Seokjin only nods as he fixes his coffee. Namjoon looks up at Yoongi and Hoseok with a sigh. “Seokjin's nightmares are back.”

“Oh no.” Yoongi, who's sitting on the other side of Seokjin, wraps an arm around his shoulders. “He's been doing so well, though.”

“Yeah, and his last appointment with my father was last week because of it.” Hoseok talks over his shoulder as he stirs eggs and turns the burner off under the oatmeal.

At that moment, there's a knock on the door. “I'll get it.” Namjoon drops a kiss on Seokjin's forehead before going to answer the door and finding a smiling Dr. Jung. “Oh, good morning, Dr. Jung. We weren't expecting you.”

“Good morning.” He nods his thanks when Namjoon steps to the side to let him in. “I'm here to see my son. Hoseok, why didn't you tell me you were letting Mr. Min pay for the entire wedding?”


	20. XX.

Shocked, the other three men turn their heads at once to look at Hoseok. “I'm sorry, Appa.” Hoseok hangs his head. “I didn't know how you would react.”

Dr. Jung lays his shoes neatly by the front door and then walks into the kitchen. His demeanor is calm and he's still smiling, but it's the kind of smile that a doctor uses on a patient who doesn't understand what's being explained to them.

Hoseok hates that smile when it's directed at him.

Dr. Jung is about to say something, then he sees something out of the corner of his eye and raises an eyebrow, deciding to say something else. “Did Yoongi know?”

Everyone looks over at the aforementioned black-haired male, who has gone from looking at Hoseok to looking guiltily down into his coffee mug. When he feels everyone's eyes on him, he closes his eyes and utters a single word. “Yes.” He looks up, and the look in Dr. Jung's eyes is one of betrayal and hurt, which is something that he never wanted to see from his future father-in-law.

Seokjin mumbles something unintelligible and leaves too, Namjoon close behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist as they go to their room. This leaves the three men alone. Hoseok and Yoongi exchange a look, and then the younger speaks. “I wanted to tell you, Appa. But we've been so busy, and I know that you don't have a lot of extra money.”

“We didn't want to put any kind of pressure on you,” Yoongi adds softly. “Especially with what's been going on with Seokjin.”

“You wouldn't have been putting any pressure on me. I want to help.” He takes a step closer to Yoongi. “What about Seokjin?”

“Oh, uh, it's not my place to tell you.” Yoongi rubs the back of his neck and looks at his fiancee.

“That's fair. I'll ask him in a moment.” Dr. Jung steps closer to the couple and laces his fingers together in front of him. “And since Mr. Min is paying for the wedding, let me pay for your honeymoon. Please.”

“I don't know if Eomma would approve,” Hoseok says softly.

“She and I are both going to pay for it. I discussed it with her before I came here.”

“Wait.” Hoseok straightens up. “Does that mean she's coming to the wedding?”

“Yes, it does.” Hoseok lets out a shout of happiness, grabs his fiancee, and dances him around the kitchen. Dr. Jung watches them for a moment, then he chuckles, bringing his son out of his reverie.

“And I'm sorry for not telling you about Yoongi's father paying for the wedding, Appa. Of course you can pay for the honeymoon.”

“It would honor us both if you did.” Yoongi steps forward with a smile. “We were actually worried about having enough to afford it, even though my job pays very well. We wanted to wait and tell all of our parents at once, but Hoseok and I are looking at a different house closer to where you all live. I've been saving up so we can move.”

Dr. Jung's smile is warm and genuine. “That would mean the world to me.” He opens his arms, and Hoseok happily walks into them, smiling when his father wraps him up in a warm embrace. He motions Yoongi over and hugs them both for a minute. “I can't be mad at you, knowing all of this. I'm worried about Seokjin, though.” He pulls away carefully. “Can one of you please tell him that I would like to speak to him?”

“Yes, I'll go get him. Ah, Hoseok-ah, I'm afraid your breakfast might be ruined.” Yoongi squeezes Hoseok's shoulder and leaves the room.

“Oh no.” Hoseok sighs as he finally notices that the eggs are burned and the bacon is past the point of edibility. “So much for a nice homemade breakfast.” He sits at the table and hangs his head after turning the stove off.

“It's okay, son.” Dr. Jung places a hand comfortingly on Hoseok's shoulder. “I'll take everyone out to eat, since my unannounced visit caused the food to be ruined.”

Before Hoseok can reply, Seokjin walks slowly into the kitchen with his head bowed and Namjoon right behind him, hands on his shoulders, and Yoongi trailing behind them motioning to Hoseok to make himself scarce. He gets the message and smiles at his father. “Thank you, Appa. I'll let the three of you talk after I clean this up.” He hurries and does so with Yoongi's help, and the couple excuse themselves to their room after leaving the pot and pans to soak in warm, soapy water.

“Alright.” Dr. Jung perches on the edge of a bar stool. “Seokjin, what's been going on?”

Seokjin looks helplessly at Namjoon, and the two sit in chairs side by side at the dining room table. Namjoon sighs before speaking. “His nightmares have come back. Last night, he said he had one where the Duchess and I morphed into one person that did terrible things to him. He can't say what kinds of things they were, and I can't even get him to tell me.”

“I see.” Dr. Jung pulls out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket and writes down everything Namjoon just said. “When did this start happening?”

“Three nights ago. He's had five nightmares since then.”

“Has he spoken at all today?” Dr. Jung asks as he studies Seokjin's body language. He's leaning heavily on Namjoon, but looking down at his hands and refusing to look up. 'I wonder...'

“No, he hasn't said anything since telling me about the nightmare last night.”

“That's what I was afraid of.” The doctor sighs and runs a hand down his face. “Today is August 17th. Has Seokjin had any sort of traumatic experiences on the 14th of another month or in August of another year that you can think of, Namjoon?”

“Hm.” Namjoon frowns as he searches his mind for something along the lines of what Dr. Jung might be referring to. Suddenly, it's like a light bulb goes off in his mind, and his eyes light up. “March 14th is the day he was kidnapped by the Duchess.” Seokjin turns and buries his face in Namjoon's shoulder, and he starts to cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Good morning, everyone! Please meet our new dancers.” Junmyeon smiles broadly and motions to fifteen young men and women on the stage. “Some are sugar babies, and some are not. Please take a few moments to introduce yourselves, and hopefully by then, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook will be here so we can start rehearsals.” The other dancers and employees happily and freely introduce themselves, and they all start growing comfortable with each other as Junmyeon looks at his phone to see that he's missed three texts from Namjoon.

AlwaysNamjoon: Seokjin and I won't be there today.

AlwaysNamjoon: His nightmares have come back, and Dr. Jung is doing a form of therapy to help him.

AlwaysNamjoon: I'll keep you updated. I'm sorry we can't be there.

JunmyeonPTN: It's okay, Namjoon. Don't even worry about it. Give Seokjin my love.

AlwaysNamjoon: Thank you, hyung. I will.

With a sigh, Junmyeon puts his phone back into his pocket and is about to make the announcement that Namjoon and Seokjin won't be there, but he barely gets a word out before he hears noise at the front of the club. “Ah, I'll go see what that was.” Junmyeon holds up his hands, motioning for everyone to stay put while he runs to see what the noise was. He's surprised by what he sees. Jungkook is stumbling in, with Jimin clinging to his waist and guiding him into the club.

“Ah, hi hyung. Jungkook is drunk.” Jimin sighs. “He found the beers I had hidden and drank a dozen of them early this morning. I didn't want to leave him at home.”

“I hardly swear, but goddamnit, Jungkook!” Junmyeon rushes to Jungkook's other side and helps Jimin maneuver him into his office. “He can sleep it off in here. And I suggest you don't keep any more alcohol in the apartment, Jimin. Don't let him do any of the shopping.”

“Of course. Lesson learned, hyung. I'm sorry.” They situate Jungkook on his side on the couch and put a small waste bucket near his head, and Jungkook falls asleep seconds later. “Will he be okay in here?”

“Yes, he will. We can take turns coming back here to check on him.” Jimin nods. “Come on, Jimin-ah. Let's start rehearsals.” He waits while Jimin takes one more look at his inebriated boyfriend and then leads him out to join everyone else. They run through different numbers for a few hours, including the solo work that the new dancers can bring to the table, and Jungkook eventually sobers up (with the help of a lot of strong black coffee courtesy of Junmyeon and a dose of aspirin courtesy of Jimin). He sits and watches everyone else, but he doesn't join them, even when he's feeling perfectly fine.

“Jungkook-ah, what's really wrong?” Junmyeon crouches down next to the younger while the others are taking a break.

“I don't think I want to work here anymore.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thank you, Dr. Jung. I don't know what I would have done without you.” Seokjin smiles warmly as he bows deeply to his doctor, and Namjoon bows next to him with an equally warm smile.

“You are welcome. Remember that this will take time and work on both of your parts to completely get through this. And please, if this happens again, don't hesitate to call me. I can come at any time.” Dr. Jung nods firmly and then puts on his shoes. “I'll take the four of you out to breakfast on Sunday morning. I insist.”

“Thank you Appa.” Hoseok comes back into the room and hugs his father. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hoseok-ah. I'll see you all on Sunday.” Hoseok holds the door open for his father while he leaves, and then he closes it with a bright, wide grin.

“This morning has turned out better than any of us expected!”

“Yes, it really has.” Seokjin wraps his arms around his fiancee's waist. “Your father is amazing, Hoseok-ah. Truly. I really don't know what we would have done without him. My nightmares scared me so much, and I was scared of losing Namjoon because of them.” Namjoon starts to protest, but Seokjin holds up a finger. “Let me finish, please.” He takes a deep breath. “I felt myself regressing back to the state I was in when I first became a sugar baby. And to when the Duchess had me in her clutches. I was scared, I hated myself, I didn't want anyone near me, and part of my mind tried to convince me that I wanted Namjoon close so he could finish using me until he found someone he liked better. I know now that that could never happen, but that's part of why my nightmares were even worse this time around. I was scared of losing the one person that matters the most to me out of everyone I've known in my entire life.”

“Oh Jinnie.” Namjoon holds his love close. They stay like that for a few moments, their forehead pressed together and their eyes closed as they simply breathe in each other's presence. Hoseok watches them with a hand clutching his heart and a wide smile on his face.

He speaks gently after another few moments. “I don't know anyone more deserving of love than the two of you.”

“Not even us?” Yoongi asks jokingly as he saunters into the room and gives his fiancee a back hug, resting his head comfortably on the younger's shoulder.

“Shh hyung, let them have their moment.” Hoseok leans back against his fiancee.

“Ah, you're too sweet, Hoseok-ah.” Namjoon smiles and pecks Seokjin's forehead, causing the younger to blush.

“Well, you know why that is, right?” Hoseok chuckles when Yoongi squeezes him.

“Don't say it...” Yoongi warns.

“Why?” Seokjin asks curiously.

“It's because Yoongi is my little Suga.” Hoseok laughs wildly when Yoongi suddenly growls and holds him tighter. Namjoon and Seokjin join Hoseok's laughter, and Yoongi buries his reddening face in his fiancee's shoulder.

“You're lucky I love you,” he murmurs for only Hoseok to hear.

Hoseok's reply is cut off when Seokjin speaks. “How about I fix brunch and we can take it to the park for a picnic? It's a nice day outside, and we could all use some fresh air.”

“I love that idea. I'll help you.” Hoseok skips after Seokjin into the kitchen, and Namjoon and Yoongi follow the two men like lovesick puppies, content to watch them work together to make a delicious picnic meal for all four of them.

Seokjin is so wrapped up in the happiness of being with his fiancee and some of his closest friends and the task of cooking, which is one of his most favorite things to do in the world, that he doesn't notice his phone going off with messages from Junmyeon.


	21. XXI.

"Jungkook-ah, what do you mean you don't want to work here anymore? You're one of the favorites, and-”

 

“Hyung, with all due respect, I don't care. I was doing it for Taehyung. Um, I won't go into the details as to why. But with him gone, I see no reason to continue. I was doing it for him.”

 

Junmyeon nods slowly, taking it all in. “I can't force you to stay, Jungkook-ah. But is there anything I can say to change your mind? I have a feeling that if you leave, Jimin will leave too. I want SiHyuk-hyung's legacy and reputation through this club to live on. I'm not talking about the betrayal and his involvement with the Duchess. You know what I'm talking about.”

 

“I didn't think about Jimin.” He sighs. “I haven't been thinking about Jimin through any of this.” He looks at Junmyeon suddenly, his eyes earnest and threatening to brim with tears. “But I'm miserable without Taehyung. We both are. I love him.”

 

“I know, Jungkook-ah. You wanna know what I think you should do?” He leans in close and smiles. “Show him what he's missing. Whatever that means for you and Jimin, let Taehyung know that he's missing out on being with two amazing, talented, intelligent, and handsome young men.”

 

A wry smile crosses Jungkook's face, and slowly, he nods. “You're right, hyung. I can't let this break me anymore. I can't let Taehyung break me.” He's about to say something else when Jimin walks over to join them, a light film of sweat on his skin and a water bottle dangling from his grip, and Jungkook's eyes widen marginally when he sees him.

 

“Hi, Jungkook-ah. Are you okay?” Jimin asks, his voice and his eyes filled with concern. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, hyung.” The youngest stands and wraps his arms around Jimin. “I'm okay.” The two men embrace warmly, and Junmyeon walks away to give them a moment alone.

 

“Okay everyone, take a few minutes and then we're going to work on some solos. Jimin, I'd like you to rehearse Lie with all of the other male dancers. Show them the moves and what to do during the breakdown. After that, we can call it a day. Hopefully Seokjin will be here for rehearsal tomorrow. Good job, everyone. I'll be in my office if you need me.” He smiles kindly as he heads out of the room and down the hallway.

 

Jimin looks into Jungkook's eyes. “You look like you're feeling a lot better. We might have to take advantage of that later.” He smirks at the blush on Jungkook's cheeks and kisses his lips once before sauntering away and taking a long swig from his water bottle. He sets it down on the edge of the stage and hops up onto it with ease, brushing his hands off on his pants. “Jongdae-hyung, please start the music. I'm going to run through everything once, and then I'll explain where everyone comes in.” The male dancers nod in agreement as the music starts, the swell of the strings making Jimin's body language and stage presence take on a whole new look. Gone is the regular man Jimin, and out comes the dancer Jimin.

 

Dancer Jimin is the polar opposite of regular man Jimin. Dancer Jimin is vulnerable, raw, powerful, strong, and can convey any emotion with a single step or flick of his wrist. Everyone in the room feels it as Jimin moves through the dance he had choreographed with the utmost care and attention to detail. When he finishes and the music fades out, he stays in the final position for a few moments before rising easily to his feet and shrugging out of his shirt, revealing the white tank top sticking to his skin. He bends to grab his water bottle and smiles at Jongdae and the performers. “Did everyone get that?” The male dancers nod and jog up to the stage. All except Jungkook, who is far too distracted focusing on Jimin's dancer's hips to think of anything else until Jongdae gently gets his attention.

 

“Jungkook-ah, are you okay to dance?”

 

“Oh.” Jungkook shakes his head. “No, I'm sorry hyung. I still have a headache.”

 

“Alright.” Jongdae rests a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. “You can at least absorb what you can of the dance while watching, right?” Jungkook nods and gives the caretaker a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to what's happening on the stage.

 

As he watches them, all he can think of is how selfish he's been. He'd been so hung up on Taehyung that he hadn't even once stopped to consider how Jimin felt about it. They were together for awhile before Jungkook ever came into the picture, so he's hurting so much more than Jungkook ever could.

 

He feels a tug on his heart as he watches his beautiful older boyfriend dance and lead the others to master his choreography, though, in Jungkook's eyes, they don't do it nearly as well as Jimin does. Nearly two hours later, Jimin looks like he's about to faint from exhaustion, so Jongdae and Jungkook simultaneously jump up from their seats and rush to the stage. “Jimin-hyung, that's enough,” Jungkook murmurs as he slings the older's arm over his shoulder.

 

“I was about to say the same thing.” Jongdae nods firmly, and then raises his voice and says “That's enough for today, everyone. Please be here tomorrow morning at nine.” The dancers gratefully gather their things and leave, including Jimin and Jungkook, who are two of the first people out of the building. Jungkook waits until they're in the car (with Jungkook driving, because Jimin can barely keep his eyes open) before saying anything.

 

“Hyung, I am so sorry for the way I've been behaving lately, about everything that happened with Taehyung.” He pauses when he feels Jimin's smaller hand gripping his across the center console. “I was selfish. I didn't even stop to think about how you would feel about all of this. Him leaving us, I mean. I was stupid.”

 

“Kookie,” Jimin murmurs, his voice heavy with sleepiness. “I'm not mad at you. I'll show you just how not angry I am with sleepy cuddles, mmkay? I love you, and it's okay.”

 

Jungkook nods, blinking back sudden tears of happiness as he keeps his eyes on the road but squeezes Jimin's hand. “I love you too, hyung. Thank you.” Jimin hums quietly in response, and when the two of them get back home, the two of them strip down to their boxers and curl up in bed, too tired to shower at the moment. After Jungkook pulls the covers over them both, Jimin pulls the younger close, and the two men share a soft kiss and whispered 'I love you's before drifting into a peaceful sleep. The last thing Jungkook remembers thinking before falling asleep is that everything really is going to be okay.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Seokjin arrive back at their house when the soft light of the afternoon is just fading into the deep blues and purples of the post-sunset twilight. Hoseok insists on cooking dinner for everyone, and Seokjin helps him after shooing the other two men out of the kitchen. They raise their hands in surrender and grab a couple of beers before heading out to the back porch to sit and watch the sunset. “Hyung? Can I ask you something?” Yoongi asks after the two have been sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

 

“Sure, Yoongi-yah. What's up?” Namjoon turns his head to look at the raven-haired male.

 

“It's actually, ah, something Hoseok and I wanted to ask you, but he said it was alright if I asked you alone. But would you consider singing a couple of songs with Seokjin at our wedding? We're going to ask Jimin and Jungkook if they'll sing, too.”

 

“I would be honored, and I'm sure Seokjin will be too.” Namjoon smiles warmly, the fading sunlight hitting his face in such a way that his skin seems to glow.

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Momentarily struck by how handsome Namjoon is, Yoongi smiles softly. “Seokjin is lucky to have you, you know.”

 

“And Hoseok is lucky to have you.” The two men clink their bottles together and continue staring out at the horizon, watching the sun make its slow descent.

 

As the two men continue to sit in comfortable silence, Namjoon's thoughts drift back to Seokjin, as they so often do. He thinks about the day they met, their temporary separation, and how their love and determination to keep fighting brought them back together. Their destinies were entwined from the first second they laid eyes on each other. Namjoon feels that for certain down to his very soul.

 

The more he thinks about his relationship with Seokjin, the more he thinks about the fact that they're soon going to be entwined in matrimony, forever to remain as one until the end of time. The thought brings a warm smile to his face as he dwells on it more. He's so lost in thoughts of Seokjin that he doesn't realize at first that Yoongi has gone back into the house and Seokjin is now sitting next to him. He's in the middle of thinking that he would like to describe the warmth he sees in Seokjin's eyes the same way he would describe a sunset when his vision is filled with Seokjin's face and the younger is sitting in his lap.

 

“Hi Joonie.” He presses a soft kiss to his fiancee's lips before he can respond, and Namjoon holds him close, cradling the back of his head in his hand as his other arm wraps around his waist.

 

“Mm, hi Jinnie.” Namjoon kisses Seokjin's forehead, making a light blush dust across his cheeks.

 

“Hoseok is finishing up dinner, but I wanted to talk about something with you.” As Seokjin speaks, he traces his slender fingers along Namjoon's collarbone.

 

“And what is that, my love?” Namjoon intertwines the fingers on Seokjin's other hand with his and softly brushes his lips along his knuckles.

 

“It's about the wedding.” Seokjin's voice is a low murmur. “I've never been the type of man who wanted a big, flashy wedding. As long as I have the person I love by my side, that's all that I need.”

 

“Mm.” Namjoon hums softly as he gazes up into Seokjin's eyes through his eyelashes. “And what is it that you do want?”

 

With a soft, somewhat unsure smile, Seokjin leans in and whispers a single sentence into Namjoon's ear and pulls away with a hopeful raise of his dark eyebrows.

 

Namjoon's eyes light up, and he mulls the idea over in his head for a few seconds. “I love that idea.” The two exchange a short but love-filled kiss, and Hoseok calls out that dinner is ready, so they walk back into the house hand-in-hand, deciding to wait until another time to tell people what they had decided.


	22. XXII.

“You want to do what for our bachelor party?” Hoseok blinks rapidly at what Yoongi had just suggested. 

 

It's a couple of weeks after Seokjin's last appointment with Dr. Jung, and things are definitely going well for the NamJin couple, if the noises that come from their bedroom every night are any indication. Yoongi and Hoseok's wedding is getting closer, and their excitement to finally be married mounts with each passing day. The plans are falling into place, and all that's left to worry about is the rehearsal dinner and the bachelor party, since the wedding is now less than two weeks away.

 

“You heard me.” Yoongi is blushing madly, which his fiancee finds adorable, so of course he has to show him by kissing his forehead. “I want to have it at The Pi Ttam Nunmul, and hire the dancers to provide the entertainment. I can work it out for free because of the connections my father has. Please, Hoseokie?”

 

The younger sits back and runs his hands through his hair as he thinks through what Yoongi just told him. It would make the most sense, and it would save them from worrying about what risks come with going to an “ordinary” strip club, like cleanliness, inflated costs for events, and the talent of the dancers. He looks at Yoongi's hopeful face and nods. “Okay, baby. Call Junmyeon-hyung and work it out. I think The Pi Ttam Nunmul is the perfect place for our joint bachelor party.”

 

“Thank you, Seokie.” Yoongi gives Hoseok his somewhat famous gummy smile and kisses him deeply before grabbing his phone from the end table and walking into the kitchen so he can make the call. Hoseok can hear Yoongi's excited babbling, and he chuckles softly to himself. He hadn't thought it was possible to love someone as much as he loves Yoongi, but with every passing day, he loves Yoongi more and more.

 

When Yoongi returns from the kitchen with a glass of water for each of them, he sits in the younger's lap with a bright smile on his face. “It's all set! Junmyeon is giving us the entire club for free starting at five o'clock PM this Friday, and we can have it until the next morning. The next day is the anniversary of 9/11 in the USA. He had relatives that died that day, so he was going to close the club that night in remembrance of them.”

 

Hoseok's bright smile matches his fiancee's as he leans in and pecks his lips. “That's perfect. And it's a good thing I've been getting a lot of overtime lately, so I have extra money to spend on tipping, because I'm sure that's heavily encouraged.” He winks, making Yoongi hide his reddening face in the crook of the younger's neck. “Hm? Yoonie, why are you blushing?” Yoongi shakes his head, not saying anything at first, and Hoseok sets his water glass on the end table so he can use both hands to make the older look at him. “Talk to me, baby.”

 

“It's just...” Yoongi's voice trails off, and when his eyes meet the younger's intense gaze, his words leave him again. He looks down at his fingers and murmurs, “I was wondering what it would be like to see what the sugar babies are so well-known for.”

 

Hoseok gently grips Yoongi's chin between his thumb and index finger until he's looking into his eyes. “You mean you want to have sex with one of them,” he says, in more of a statement than a question. Yoongi nods shyly, the younger's grip on his chin preventing him from looking away. “I see.” Instead of answering at first, his hands slide around and down his fiancee's body so he can grip the small of his back and pull him closer. “Let me ask you something,” he says in a voice deeper than usual. “Do you think they can make you beg to be fucked the way I do? Or that they know exactly where to touch you to drive you insane?” His fingers slip underneath the waistband of Yoongi's pants and graze along the slight curve of his ass, making Yoongi whine softly. “Answer me.” Hoseok growls.

 

Yoongi's back arches, and his forehead rests on the younger's shoulder. “I know they can't, Daddy. I know no one can make me feel the way you do.” His breath hitches in his throat when Hoseok digs his fingers into the sensitive skin of his ass and chuckles low in his throat.

 

“Right answer.” He easily stands from the couch with the squirming man in his arms and carries him into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Duchess picks up the phone and eagerly types in her lackey's number, flipping her long hair back over her shoulder and only caring a little when it hits the woman standing next to her. It rings a few times before he picks up, sounding groggy. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, my love,” she purrs. “The wedding of those two buffoons is coming up. Have you been working on what we talked about?”

 

“Hi!” He suddenly sounds more awake, making the Duchess chuckle. “Yes, love. To perfect it, I have to make it and let it sit for exactly one week, so I'm going to make it on Friday.”

 

“That's perfect.” The smile that pulls at the Duchess's lips is wide and sinister and sends chills up the spine of whoever sees it. “Absolutely perfect. And have you been keeping an eye on Jin?”

 

“I have. He's still set on marrying Namjoon, and I don't have any information about their wedding yet. I promise you, my love, as soon as I know anything, you will be the first to know.”

 

“I trust you. You've been more better and obedient and a loyal than all of my previous employees combined.” She scoffs. “They all disappointed me, but I know you won't. You're so good.”

 

“Th-thank you.” He clears his throat, clearly flustered, which makes the Duchess laugh. “My life's purpose is to make you happy, and I would do anything to make that happen.”

 

“Mm, and that makes me so very happy.” She basks in the praise that her lackey is giving her. “The second we can work it out, I'm going to reward you with my body. You will be able to do anything you like with me.” She purrs.

 

“F-f-y-ye-o-okay...” The lackey coughs and clears his throat.

 

“You're so cute,” she croons, “but first things first. You have to focus on the task at hand.”

 

“I will.” He clears his throat again. “I promise I will. I won't let you down.”

 

“I know, baby.” She smiles, and then she feels a tap on her shoulder. She holds up a finger and smiles sweetly at the guard who's looking at her. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation, my time is up. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye, love.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it already. Goodbye, my love.” The call ends, and the Duchess hands the phone to the next prisoner in line. With a confident spring in her steps, she makes her way to the cafeteria for lunch. Her personality is really too cold and uninviting to make any friends, but she's found a few like-minded individuals, so she sits at their table. No one talks to each other, but it's a comfortable sort of silence that allows the small group of women to think about wherever their thoughts lead them. For the Duchess, she reflects back on her months with Jin, giving him everything she wanted to give him, everything she thought he deserved, but it was never good enough. That little ingrate. She almost feels her anger flare up, but she calms herself with the thought that he'll be dead soon. She's waited this long. She can easily wait ten more days.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Taehyung is walking from the office where he collects his checks, practically skipping and humming a song he'd heard on the radio that morning. The drama he starred in paid really well, and he's excited to send a large chunk of his savings, including this check, to his family to help them with their bills for the next three months. He's on his way to a meeting with his agent to discuss what's next for the young actor, and he smiles to himself as he walks into the little coffee shop he's grown to love because no one makes a chai tea latte quite like they do.

 

“Ah, Taehyung, good, you're here.” His agent, Lee Sora, greets him with a small smile and a bow after he's placed his order.

 

“Good morning, Noona.” He sits easily in the chair opposite hers after returning the gesture of respect. “Shall we get down to it? I have an important deposit to make before the bank closes at noon.”

 

“Yes, this will be brief.” Sora pushes a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes, avoiding Taehyung's gaze as she types on her tablet that's carefully laid on the table next to her phone and her coffee. She seems to debate something in her mind for a moment as Taehyung receives his drink order and takes a sip.

 

“Is something wrong?” Taehyung sets his cup down and leans across the table slightly.

 

Sora sighs and leans back a little as she finally meets Taehyung's gaze. His heart sinks before she's said anything. “I'm afraid that there's no work for you, and there isn't going to be for a while unless ratings for this drama raise significantly. Even if they do, it could be at least six months before someone becomes interested in you again. I'm sorry, Taehyung.”

 

The actor's eyes widen and he leans back in his chair, running a hand over his face as he tries to take in everything his agent just said. “I gave up everything for this,” he murmurs. He looks back at Sora, who shrinks back slightly. He slowly leans forward. “I'm not mad at you, Noona.”

 

Sora relaxes slightly and nods. “I know you gave up everything, Taehyung-ah, and I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. I really am.” She leans over her tablet again. “I know you're planning on sending a majority of your money to your family, but if you do that, then you won't be able to afford an apartment here any longer.” She closes her eyes for a moment and then looks up at him again. “But if you leave, you'll have less of a chance of getting work when it comes.”

 

Taehyung nods slowly. “So what do you think I should do?”

 

His agent smiles sadly and shakes her head. “That's not up to me, Taehyung-ah. I can't make your decisions for you. But I know you have a good heart and you will do what you think is best.” She glances at her watch. “I have a previous engagement to attend to. So if you'll please excuse me.” She gathers her things quickly and puts them in her purse. “Call me when you make a decision.” She bows to him, barely giving him enough time to return it with a bow of his head before walking briskly out of the coffee shop and disappearing in the crowd of people.

 

Taehyung sits and finishes his drink while he thinks about what he should do. If he withholds his money from his family, he looks like an asshole. But if he stays in Busan, the money he has left will run out eventually. But he really has nowhere to go, when his money does run out. Thinking of these things plus what Sora had told him makes him more confused than ever. He sighs and orders another chai tea latte as he takes out his notebook so he can make a list of pros and cons to each decision he could make.


	23. XXIII.

"F-fuck hyung, faster!” Hoseok clings to Yoongi's shoulders, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh there as his heels dig into the older's ass. Yoongi merely groans in response as he readily complies and fucks into the younger faster than he had before, the sounds of skin slapping against skin seeming to echo off of the walls.

 

There's a knock on the door and Yoongi snaps “Fuck off, we're busy in here!” To prove his point, he angles his thrusts so his cock harshly bumps Hoseok's prostate, making him cry out wantonly.

 

“This can't wait. I'm sorry.” Seokjin's voice is soft and small as it comes through the door, and Yoongi dips his head into the crook of Hoseok's neck.

 

“It's okay, hyung. We can finish this later.” Hoseok nods and kisses the side of Yoongi's neck as the two separate and quickly get dressed. Hoseok pulls his shirt back on as he walks to the door, quickly glancing back to make sure at least Yoongi's lower half is covered before opening the door. “Hi, Seokjin-ah. What is it?” He gestures for the taller to enter the room, which he does, his hands folded in front of him.

 

“This is awkward. And what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. I'm not really supposed to tell you, but I can't say what I'm having trouble with without telling you, so...” he takes a deep breath when Yoongi places a hand on his shoulder and silently urges him to continue. “Well, Joonie and I are going to elope really soon, and--”

 

Before he can finish his sentence, Hoseok practically screeches with glee and spins around in circles. “Ah that's so romantic! How soon? Where are you going?”

 

Yoongi grips his wrist and tugs him firmly down to sit beside him. “He wasn't finished, Seokie.” His voice is a low whisper right in the younger's ear, and then the couple turn their attention back to the now blushing Seokjin. “Now what were you saying, Seokjin-ah?”

 

Seokjin sighs and twists his hands in his lap before shrugging limply. “I'm having trouble writing my vows. It's just that I love Joonie so much, and that's making it really hard to convey my feelings for him in words, and all the things I want to promise him and the ways he makes me feel.” As he speaks, his face turns a deeper shade of red and a shy smile turns up the corners of his plump lips. 

 

“Well, maybe we can help.” Hoseok grabs a pen and notepad from the nightstand. Yoongi gets out his phone, saying something about getting music to help things along. “Start with the exact moment when you fell in love with Namjoon.”

 

The pink-haired male thinks for a moment before he blinks in realization. “That's easy. It was when he sang to me for the very first time.” He smiles to himself as he calls to mind the night they met. He remembers playing the perfect sugar baby and doing what he could to get Namjoon in his bed so they could have sex. But something quite significant inside Seokjin shifted when he first heard Namjoon's voice...

~~~

 

“My gift is my song...” Seokjin stops short as Namjoon's beautiful singing voice fills his ears, his eyes widening as he pulls back and looks at the older. “And this one's for you. You can tell everybody that this is your song...” He launches into the song, even though there's no music, and Seokjin moves back onto the chaise to listen to the older sing. 

 

As Namjoon's song progresses, he watches the look on Seokjin's face change from shock, to awe, to something deeper. Namjoon had never seen that look in anyone else's face before. There's no music playing, but by some miracle, by some weird twist of fate, brought on by a higher power, they both hear in their mind's ear the swell of strings, the lilt of woodwinds, the hum of background vocals, the soft beat of drums, building to a crescendo that brings tears to Seokjin's eyes before it softens and, eventually, fades to silence.

~~~

 

Tears prick the corners of Seokjin's eyes as the memory comes rushing back. “It was the first night we met. Something changed inside me then. I felt love, not just for him, but just, in general. It was something I hadn't felt since I was a child, and even then, it was the love a child feels for their parents. I felt connected with Namjoon, like we were meant to meet each other and our destinies were meant to intertwine. He's made me see that the world can be a happy, beautiful, and hopeful place as long as I have him by my side. I feel like our souls are one. Like he's not only my other half but my one perfect person. He is my person. I felt that when we first seriously, really looked into each other's eyes. I felt it every single day when I was with the Duchess. I felt it when I was in the hospital waiting to wake up from the drugs they'd pumped into me to keep me sedated. And since we've reconnected, that feeling has only grown stronger. Sometimes it gets so strong that it takes my breath away, and I feel the insatiable need to cling tightly to him and never let go.”

 

It's silent for a long few moments after Seokjin is finished speaking. “Wow,” Yoongi breathes. All pretext of what he had been doing with Hoseok moments before fade away as he gazes at Seokjin in awe. “If you ask me, nothing more needs to be said. Just write that. Say that. Don't change anything.”

 

Hoseok, who had been furiously writing in the notepad, looks up triumphantly. “No need. I wrote everything down, except I changed 'he' to 'you' and made it seem like you were talking to Namjoon.” Smiling warmly, he carefully separates the piece of paper from the notepad and hands it to Seokjin. “But I agree with Yoongi-hyung. Don't change anything. Just say that to him. Except maybe add something that will carry your words into the rest of your lives together.” He nods sincerely. “I know that he would love anything you have to say to him, though.”

 

Seokjin folds the piece of paper into quarters and puts it in his pocket with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. “I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you. It's just that we're eloping the day after your wedding, so we have to get the ball rolling.”

 

“Waah seriously? So soon?” Yoongi's eyes widen.

 

“We don't want to wait.” Seokjin sighs dreamily. “I just want the world to know that I'm Namjoon's and he's mine, forever.” He briefly hugs both of the other males before standing up and straightening his shirt. “Now I have to get to rehearsal for the Wednesday night performance-only show we're debuting tomorrow. I'll see you both later!” He closes the door behind him, and Hoseok listens to his retreating footsteps before slowly turning to Yoongi.

 

“Hyung,” he begins as he turns to face his fiancee, “I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen.”

 

“I didn't want to say anything, but I do, too. I think it's very fishy that the Duchess hasn't hired any goons to strike out against any of us. What if she has, and she's going to try something soon?”

 

“I had the same thought.” Hoseok sighs and runs a hand through his hair to push it back from his forehead. “We have to be careful, and especially keep an eye on Seokjin and Namjoon.” The two nod in agreement and, noticing the time, Yoongi stands to get ready for work while Hoseok goes in search of the paperwork he'd been sent home with to go over and fill out for his latest work assignment.

 

All the while, the Duchess's lackey, while listening to the conversation over the hidden cameras he'd strategically placed in the house, curses himself that Yoongi and Hoseok were smart enough to figure out that she was lying in wait to make an attack. He takes note of the entire conversation so he knows exactly what to tell the Duchess the next time he calls her, so she can help him figure out what to do.

 

Though, a rather large part of him feels afraid that the Duchess might snap at him and not believe him when he says he's been extremely careful to make sure he didn't get found out. She did kill those two men. God only knows what she could be capable of doing to him. He debates for a long time how bad it would be if he just didn't tell her about it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Junmyeon is at the club about to exit his car when a familiar vehicle pulls up next to him. Surprised, he quickly gets out of his car to walk around the side of the one to his right. “Taehyung-ah!” He smiles in greeting as the driver's door opens to reveal the tall male, hair recently dyed a dark brown, and flashing his box smile.

 

“Hi, hyung!” The two embrace warmly, and Junmyeon quickly ushers him into the building and his office so they can talk.

 

“I have to say, this is quite the surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you for a long time yet, at the very least. What brings you back to Seoul?” He sits on the couch next to Taehyung and hands him a glass of water, which he takes with a slight bow of his head in thanks.

 

“Ah, that's kind of a long story.” Taehyung takes a long drink from his glass and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand before telling him what had happened that morning with his agent and how he had spent hours thinking of what he should do. “I have my lists here.” He produces the notebook in which he'd written and hands it to the older. He sighs as he watches Junmyeon flip through it.

 

When Junmyeon finishes reading, he closes it and hands it back to him. “It seems to me like you've already come to a decision. You've always been good at trusting and following your instincts. Why are you so unsure about voicing your decision?”

 

“The main reason is because of Jimin and Jungkook. I broke their hearts with the way I basically broke things off over the phone, and I said words I knew would hurt Jimin. On purpose.” He laughs ruefully. “I was an idiot, hyung. How am I supposed to fix that?”

 

Junmyeon takes one of Taehyung's hands in his and squeezes it. “Well, first, you're going to have to give them a hell of an apology, possibly in the form of something expensive.” Taehyung laughs in spite of himself and murmurs in agreement. “All jokes aside, it may take time, as these things tend to do. But if they know that you truly mean your words and actions from the bottom of your heart, then I'd say you have a pretty good chance of winning them back. And before you ask, you can have your old job back here, if you want it.”

 

“Really?” Taehyung's dark chocolate eyes sparkle and he leans in to hug Junmyeon. “Thank you, hyung. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

 

The older rubs Taehyung's back fondly before pulling away. “So you're firm in your decision?”

 

“I am. I'm moving back to Seoul. For good this time.”


	24. XXIV.

Namjoon arrives at The Pi Ttam Nunmul after leaving his office for the day and is about to go in when he gets a call from Yoongi. “Hello?” he says cheerfully as he locks his car and begins to stride into the club.

 

“Hi, hyung. Do you have a minute?” His voice sounds slightly strained, giving Namjoon pause.

 

“Sure, Yoongi-yah. Talk to me.” He slows down his steps on his way back to Junmyeon's office.

 

“Thank you. I didn't want to worry you, and I plan on talking to Seokjin too. But, don't you think it's odd that the Duchess hasn't tried anything? Yes she's in prison, but I know she has connections out here. Hoseok and I have been wondering if she's going to try to pull something orchestrated by her but carried out by one of her minions.”

 

Namjoon stops walking completely hearing the last sentence, and he simply holds his phone to his ear for a moment after Yoongi finishes speaking, wracking his brain for a reply. “How come I didn't think of that?” he murmurs, lowering his voice as Jongdae and Yixing walk by with a wave. Namjoon distractedly waves back with a smile and waits until they walk a little further away before speaking again. “So we have to protect Seokjin at all costs.”

 

“And you too, hyung. We have to take into account that she's pissed as all fucking hell at you.” 

 

Again, Namjoon takes pause, and Seokjin catches his eye and starts jogging slowly over to his fiancee with a joyful smile. “Ah, Seokjin is coming. Is there any way you can-”

 

“Say no more. I have stronger connections than she does. I'm going to call my father and talk to him about it. See you later, hyung.” 

 

“Thank you, Yoongi-yah. Talk to you soon.” He ends the call just in time to catch Seokjin in his arms and hug him tightly. “Hi Jinnie” he murmurs against his skin.

 

“Hi Joonie.” Seokjin sighs contentedly as he wraps his arms around his fiancee's waist. “How was your day? I missed you.”

 

Namjoon's heart warms hearing his fiancee's words. “It just got so much better. It always does when I see you.”

 

“Aww~” Seokjin giggles softly as he indulges in the feeling of being in his love's arms for just a moment longer before Junmyeon calls everyone to the main room for practice.

 

It runs smoothly, thankfully, and everyone falls in love with the way Seokjin and Namjoon practically ooze chemistry and love when they're onstage together. Yixing, Jongin, Jongup, and a number of the new male entertainers have all been working on different group and solo projects. The female dancers have started coming into their own, in terms of the way they present themselves onstage to seem more alluring. Five of them have worked out quite an alluring performance for a song called Bad Boy. Jimin and Jungkook seem to be moving more freely, if their flexibility during the new duet number they're debuting is any indication.

 

No one has to wonder where the new flexibility came from.

 

When practice is over, Seokjin feeling incredibly proud of himself for being able to get back into doing some light dance moves, Junmyeon clears his throat. “Everyone, I have an announcement.” He glances at Jungkook and Jimin before continuing. “We're going to have someone joining us who has worked here before, when SiHyuk-hyung ran the club. Please welcome Taehyung home.” With that, the aforementioned dark-haired male steps nervously into the room.

 

Jimin's eyes widen as they lock onto Taehyung's. The brunette gives a shy smile, and Jimin blinks a few times, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

 

“Hi, Jimin.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“How are things going?” The Duchess purrs into the phone. “It's almost D-Day. Is the formula complete? Have you tested it?”

 

The lackey has the overheard conversation between Hoseok and Yoongi on the tip of his tongue, the one about suspecting the Duchess of foul play, but his words die on his lips when she adds “I can't believe those buffoons haven't figured out our intentions yet. This plan is too perfect.”

 

He's silent for a second longer before telling her a blatant lie. “Yes, my dear, it really is perfect.” He hums in satisfaction. “I tested a bit of it on a squirrel, and it worked immediately.”

 

“That makes me so happy!” He can sense her smile through the phone. “Oh, you really have proven to be more useful to me than Minseok and Baekhyun ever were.”

 

“Who is Minseok?” the lackey asks, though he soon regrets it.

 

“Oh, he was employed by me for a long time. I gave him everything, and he gave me nothing in return. It angered me. So I got rid of him.” She says it as flippantly as if she were talking about getting her nails done.

 

This bit of information throws the lackey for a loop. He knew she murdered Bang SiHyuk, but she'd withheld the murder of Minseok from him. Perhaps it was on purpose, and perhaps she didn't think it big enough of a deal to tell him; either way, he doesn't know how to process it. When he realizes she's waiting for some kind of reaction, he forces a neutral tone of voice as he says “It sounds like it needed to be done.”

 

“It really did!” She sighs with relief. “Thank God someone finally agrees with me!” A beep sounds through the phone, and the Duchess tuts in annoyance. “My time is up. I'll talk to you soon, my love.” The call ends without him having a chance to reply, and he gently places his phone on the end table by his sofa and slowly sits down, staring straight ahead. It's a long time and a long thought process later when he stands up again and walks into the kitchen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It's Thursday morning, after the first of the Wednesday night performances, which had gone astoundingly well. Jimin and Jungkook are sitting next to each other in a coffee shop across from an apologetic Taehyung, who has his head bowed over his drink as he slowly spins the mug around in circles on the smooth surface of the table. He'd just finished telling his former boyfriends everything (including a long, heartfelt apology and calling himself out for how badly he'd fucked up) and is awaiting their reply.

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook is the first to speak, “leaving the way you did broke our hearts. You hurt us so deeply, and we were sure we were never going to see you again.”

 

Taehyung looks up slowly and gazes at each of them in turn. “I know. I will do or say anything to make it up to the two of you. No matter what it is.”

 

Jungkook is about to speak again when Jimin gently places a hand on his. “Are you really staying in Seoul for good? You're not going to go back to Busan or travel anywhere else for acting?”

 

“No,” Taehyung's response is immediate, “I'm staying.”

 

“You have to promise us with more than words that you're actually staying here. You need to prove it, Taehyung. I think you know how to do that.”

 

Taehyung's face turns a deep shade of red, surprising Jimin and Jungkook, and he reaches slowly into his jacket pocket. “I have a pretty good idea of how I can do that.” He huffs out a quiet laugh. “I was hoping to do this at a more romantic time, and I don't have any words prepared.” He shakes his head and pulls out three black velvet boxes from his pocket. He presents one to Jungkook and the other to Jimin, keeping the third for himself. “Open them, please,” he murmurs.

 

The other two men open the boxes at the same time and gaze at the contents in awe. Tears well in Jungkook's eyes, and Jimin's free hand covers his mouth as he looks back up at Taehyung. In the boxes are silver bands, with their initials engraved on the inside as well as a different flower for each – a rose for Jimin, a carnation for Jungkook, and a lily for Taehyung. “They're promise rings. They represent my promise to the two of you that I will never leave you again, as well as the bond we all share with each other. All I need in my life is the two of you. It took me way too long to realize it, and hopefully I didn't realize it too late. I love you both.” He reaches his hands out. Will you wear these rings with me?” Jimin immediately grips his right hand, and Jungkook wipes his tears away before linking his hands with Jimin's and Taehyung's, respectively.

 

“Of course hyung!” Jungkook smiles brightly.

 

“You're not too late, and I- well, we, never stopped loving you.” Jimin's face flushes a light shade of red as he speaks.

 

Taehyung hadn't dared to hope to hear something like that from either of them after the way he'd left things, so he finds himself blinking back tears as a warm smile crosses his features. “Really?” he whispers.

 

“Yes, really. Welcome home, Taehyungie.” Jimin's smile is warm as he squeezes Taehyung's hand.

 

“You messed up pretty badly hyung,” Jungkook say softly, “but Jimin-hyung and I know the kind of man you really are. Let's leave it in the past. Just show us we can trust you, by being you and loving us only the way you can.”

 

“Jungkookie took the words out of my mouth.” Jimin smiles. “Your name is still on our lease, too. Come home with us, Tae.” With that, the three men stand and, after clearing their trash, head out of the building hand-in-hand-in-hand and head home to their apartment to celebrate Taehyung's homecoming and this next step in their relationship in the best way they know how.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi. This is Byun Baekhyun. I used to work for the Duchess.”

 

“H-how did you get this number? Why are you calling me?” The lackey panics, wracking his brain to try to remember who he had given his phone number to recently.

 

“I learned things when I worked for her,” Baekhyun says casually. “But that's not important. A little birdy told me that you're working on a poison and planning to kill Seokjin with it. And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you who told me.”

 

“What-” The lackey runs a hand roughly through his dark hair, likely pulling out a few strands in the process, but he doesn't care. Suddenly he remembers that the Duchess had taught him to always put on a cold, professional front when dealing with people. “Yes, that's right, I did make a poison and I'm planning on giving it to him. She's paying me one hundred million won, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me.”

 

He goes to end the call, but Baekhyun's voice stops him. “Don't give me that. I practically invented that tone of voice when I still worked for her.” There's a quiet 'Who are you talking to, baby?' on Baekhyun's end of the phone, and he murmurs “Don't worry about it Channie, go back to sleep.” A moment later, Baekhyun's voice becomes louder again. “Listen, the Duchess is bankrupt. She can't pay you anything. I can pull some strings and show you bank statements that are real and haven't been altered in any way if you really need to see proof.”

 

The lackey mulls this over for a moment, only muttering a quiet “Mm” when Baekhyun asks if he's still there. The man's words don't make any sense; she had promised to pay him, and from his interactions with her, he could tell she was a woman of her word. He voices this to Baekhyun and finishes with “If she's bankrupt, why did she promise to pay me?”

 

“She's acted and spoken this way with you to keep you under her spell. A spell that is all too familiar to me. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm just trying to look out for people that I care about. I worked with Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook, and I've spoken with Yoongi and Hoseok multiple times. They're all genuinely good people, but I probably don't have to tell you that because you've been watching them for months at this point, right?”

 

“Yeah, I have. I know they're good people.” He sighs and runs a hand over his face. “She's gonna fuck me up if I don't do what she says. We talked on the phone earlier and she told me how she killed Minseok. My opinion of her changed when she told me that, and I'm scared of what she'll have done to me if I go against what she says.”

 

“I know you're scared, and like I said before, I know you have no reason to believe me. But will you at least think about what I said?”

 

“Yeah.” The lackey murmurs. They exchange goodbyes and end the call, and he's now more conflicted than ever. He doesn't know what he's going to do.


	25. XXV.

Yoongi has been in constant contact with Kyungsoo and the best men on his team for the last four days, and surprisingly enough, they haven't found anything out other than the name of the person she's constantly been contacting. Currently, Yoongi is on the phone with Baekhyun, who had contacted the person and made up something about a poison for Seokjin to get the lackey to talk, and it turns out he had been right.

 

“How did you know to make up that specific thing to ask him?” Yoongi asks, his eyes wide.

 

“I remembered her always talking about poison. It was like an obsession. She always said it would be a romantic way to kill someone because they could die in her arms. And after it was confirmed that SiHyuk-hyung's death was caused by poison, it only made sense.”

 

Yoongi nods hearing the younger's words and murmurs, “That does make sense. So how the hell are we going to protect him and Namjoon?”

 

“The best thing I can suggest is don't let either of them eat any food that's from a restaurant or anything similar. Make everything at home.”

 

“Ah, there's one issue with that. You know that Hoseok-ah and I are getting married next week, and the wedding is going to be catered. We'd have to pat down each and every staff member, vehicle, and container, and do a cavity search to make sure they're not bringing anything in. Aish, but that sounds crazy.”

 

“Hyung, it doesn't sound crazy at all. Just explain the situation to everyone, hire extra security since I know it's a high-profile wedding anyway, and anyone that doesn't comply gets kicked out and fired on the spot.”

 

“That's actually a really good idea.” Yoongi's mood brightens instantly. “I'm going to call Kyungsoo-hyung and tell him. I won't hire security from anyone else, other than my father.” There's a short pause before Yoongi speaks again. “Thank you for your help, Baekhyun-ah. How is your mother doing?”

 

“You're welcome, hyung.” Yoongi can hear the younger smile through the phone as he starts speaking about his mother. “The money that SiHyuk-hyung left me paid for one of the best medical teams specializing in my mother's illness, and she's on her way to making a full recovery. We might move back to Seoul soon, and I'll bring my boyfriend Chanyeol with me, too. He's going to be my plus one to your wedding.”

 

“I look forward to seeing him again. Ah, we only met once, and that was when we all went clubbing that one night that feels like another lifetime ago.”

 

“Yeah, a lot has happened since then.” There's a noise on the other end of the line, making Yoongi flinch before Baekhyun speaks again. “Oh, Chanyeol is home! I'll see you at your wedding, hyung. Bye!”

“Okay, goodbye Baekhyun-ah.” Yoongi ends the call with a sigh, and then he goes about calling Kyungsoo and detailing the staff and services he needed from him, and just when the two have hung up, Hoseok arrives home from work and comes up behind his fiancee to hug him and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“Hi Yoonie,” he murmurs against his skin as he kisses his neck, “it's almost time to leave for our bachelor party. Are you about ready?”

 

“Hi Seokie.” Yoongi turns in his chair so he can properly hug his fiancee, wrapping his arms around his waist and rest his head underneath his chin, breathing in his intoxicating scent of Terre D'Hermes, soap, and Hoseok. He smells so good that Yoongi hugs him closer and inhales deeply. “You sure we have to go? You smell so good, baby, I just want to stay like this.” Hoseok's chuckle rumbles deep in his chest.

 

“We can't not show up to our own party, love. That would be rude.” Reluctantly, and with a pout of protest, Yoongi pulls away and cleans up the paperwork he'd made while writing out lists and plans of action for protecting Namjoon and Seokjin. Hoseok eyes the paperwork and runs his fingertips along Yoongi's arms. “I can tell you're worried, because you act like a koala when you're worried. Not that I'm complaining.” He kisses the back of the older's neck. “They're going to be okay. Your father and Kyungsoo-hyung have got this covered. Are any of them coming tonight?”

 

“You know me well.” Yoongi walks to their bedroom and changes into a white button-down shirt, leaving his dark-wash jeans on and slinging his black leather jacket over his slender frame. “Yes, a few of Kyungsoo-hyung's men are coming. The food is being prepared by Seokjin and Jungkook, and Namjoon is bringing the drinks. So I'm not worried about tonight.” 

 

Hoseok hums in acknowledgment and pecks Yoongi's lips. “Tonight is going to be great.”

 

“Hell yes it is.” Yoongi grins and spritzes some of his favorite cologne that smells like orange blossoms and black pepper on his collarbones, and then he loosely ties a black silk tie around his neck. “Let's go, yeah?”

 

“Now you're the one that smells good.” Hoseok pulls the older close for a searing kiss that's about to escalate but Hoseok's phone rings. “Hello?” he asks as Yoongi attacks his neck with feverish kisses. “Aish, yeah Namjoon, we'll be there soon, don't worry.” He hangs up and stops Yoongi's hands traveling down to the waistband of his work slacks. “Baby, we have to go.” He gently moves Yoongi away with a breathless chuckle. “People are starting to arrive already. But we can have time alone tonight. I promise. And we can have fun with the dancers, if it comes to that.” They exchange one more kiss and an eager Yoongi follows Hoseok out the front door after grabbing their phones and wallets and locking up.

 

They arrive at The Pi Ttam Nunmul in pretty good time, smiling as they hear the bass of the music playing within. They enter the club hand in hand, and immediately, they're pulled apart by a mischievous Jimin and Jungkook. “We have naughty plans for you two naughty men.” The words coming out of Jimin's mouth make the other two men cringe, but they ultimately decide to go along with it as they're led to two high-back chairs next to each other and sat down. Jungkook nods towards the corner of the large room where the DJ is behind a booth, and the song changes to one of the slower songs they dance to, I Guess I Need U.

 

Jimin dances in slow circles around Yoongi's chair, and Jungkook does the same with Hoseok. As the music progresses, the two dancers also walk to each other and help rid each other of their shirts before climbing into Yoongi and Hoseok's laps, respectively. Their movements are almost in sync as they grind against the mens' laps, and Hoseok has to greatly refrain from gripping the hips of the gorgeous man in his lap.

 

When Jimin's crotch grinds down onto Yoongi's particularly roughly, he can't take it any longer, and with a growl, he pulls Jimin close by the back of his neck and kisses him. One song moves smoothly into the next (this time it's Lose Control, the solo that Yixing normally dances to), and Yoongi and Jimin engage in a heated makeout session as Yoongi's hands slip underneath the waistband of Jimin's leather pants and grip his ass, making Jimin mewl into the older's mouth.

 

Seeing this shouldn't turn Hoseok on so much; in fact, it should piss him off, but seeing Yoongi being so possessive over the dancer and feeling Jungkook work his magic by grinding enticingly against the older and running his expert fingertips over his toned body make something snap inside of Hoseok. He grips Jungkook's hips tightly, pulling him impossibly closer so they can properly grind their clothed erections together. Jungkook lets out a high-pitched moan that has Hoseok wanting to hear more.

 

The music stops, but none of the four men in the center of the room seem to notice as things are getting more heated by the second. Hoseok's mouth latches onto Jungkook's neck, and he sucks red and purple marks into the sensitive skin, making the younger moan in delight as he throws his head back to allow Hoseok more access. Yoongi's hand is busy between him and Jimin, no doubt palming the younger as he holds him firmly by the back of his neck with the other hand and continues assaulting his lips, kissing and nipping at them.

 

Namjoon and Seokjin stay in the back tending to the food, and it's not until they hear the music totally stop that they go out to investigate. In the room, they see a few dancers paired with guests, but what's going on in the middle of the room is slowly catching everyone's attention. Seokjin blushes at seeing Yoongi and Hoseok ravaging the two younger men, but he doesn't move to stop them. This was what they'd been hired for, after all.

 

Yoongi roughly moves Jimin off of his lap and drags him by the wrist so they can seek out Jimin's private room. Seconds later, Hoseok does the same with Jungkook to find his room, and no one else really knows what to do with the two guests of honor being temporarily out of commission. “Ah, everyone, let's eat and have some drinks until they come back, yeah?” He smiles invitingly, and everyone seems to snap out of their trances from seeing Yoongi and Hoseok, a couple who was so wrapped up with each other, being so wrapped up in two different men.

 

When Yoongi and Jimin are safely locked in Jimin's private room, Yoongi pushes the younger roughly against the wall and attacks his neck with kisses and bites, pulling lightly on the skin with his teeth and making the younger whimper. At the same time, he makes quick work of Jimin's pants, pushing them down his legs and then yanking him to the bed, laying him down and stripping himself naked, panting heavily. “I'm going to fuck you so hard, Jimin. Where's your lube?”

 

“Mm~ In that drawer, hyung.” Jimin points to his nightstand that's just out of reach, before scrambling to retrieve it when Yoongi quirks his eyebrow at him. Yoongi takes it from him and pours it over his fingers, prepping Jimin slowly until he's whining and begging “Please hyung” and “Fuck me please” and “Need your cock so bad”. Soon the older can't take it anymore, and after slipping a condom on, he rubs plenty of lube onto his aching cock before manhandling Jimin onto his hands and knees and plunging all the way into him in one sharp thrust, both of them moaning simultaneously at the pleasure it brings them. 

 

Yoongi doesn't give the younger time to adjust to his size, and he immediately starts pounding into Jimin with quick, sharp thrusts, his hands most likely digging bruises into his hips. Jimin's back arches, and his body jolts when Yoongi's cock hits his prostate. “R-right there hyung, fuck!” The moans falling from Jimin's mouth are positively sinful, and Yoongi makes sure to hit his prostate with every thrust just to hear more.

 

“You're so fucking submissive, Jimin. Such a slut for cock.” Yoongi's hands let go of Jimin's hips to rain down smack after smack on his ass, causing Jimin to clench around the older, driving them both closer to their releases. Yoongi smirks as he gets an idea, and he reaches around to smack at Jimin's cock. That's what does it for him. Jimin practically screams as his cum shoots forcefully from his cock, making a larger than expected puddle on the sheets underneath him. Yoongi cums into his condom seconds later with a loud growl, shallowly thrusting to completely ride out his high.

 

Both men pant heavily as Yoongi pulls out and catches Jimin before he can fall into his own mess. He lays the younger on his side and disposes of the condom he used before making sure Jimin is okay. “Jimin, you were so good for me,” he murmurs as he leans over and kisses his silver hair, hands smoothing over his beautiful skin. “Was that too much?” he asks, his voice laced with genuine concern.

 

“I've been fucked harder, if that's what you mean.” Jimin laughs breathlessly. “I'm assuming you and Hobi-hyung talked about this before tonight?”

 

“Yeah, actually, um..” Yoongi clears his throat awkwardly. “I'm actually the one who suggested it.”

 

Jimin laughs again, and Yoongi playfully swats the back of his head, but the younger looks up to see him smiling. “I'm sorry for laughing hyung, I just never would have pictured something like this happening, and it really threw me for a loop.”

 

Yoongi hums in response, and after Jimin has been deemed recovered enough to move, the two change the sheets on the bed, using clean ones from the closet in the corner of the room and putting the dirty ones in the hamper by the door, and redress in a comfortable silence. “Shall we join the party again?” Yoongi asks, holding out his hand to Jimin. The younger, having put on a clean shirt since his other one was discarded somewhere in the main room, smiles and takes his hand as the two rejoin the others.

 

Hoseok and Jungkook found themselves in a similar position to the other two as soon as they were behind Jungkook's locked door, except Hoseok wasn't fond of the idea of taking Jungkook away from the wall, instead choosing to strip them both naked as quickly as possible, and after prepping the younger and putting on a lubed-up condom, he grips Jungkook's ass and says “Jump” in a commanding tone. 

 

Jungkook jumps lightly and wraps his legs around the older's waist, his heels lightly digging into his hips as Hoseok immediately thrusts upwards and impales the younger on his cock, both men moaning loudly. Hoseok fucks into Jungkook hard and deep, inching him up the wall with every thrust and gripping his ass tighter when the sweat on their bodies makes it harder to hold on.

 

“F-faster hyung, faster please!” Jungkook begs, throwing his head back and letting it thump against the wall when Hoseok finds his prostate and repeatedly hits in with very thrust, making the younger clench deliciously tightly around him. Jungkook roughly pulls the older's face close so he can kiss him sloppily, moaning into his mouth as Hoseok immediately dominates the kiss and shoves his tongue into the younger's mouth so he can explore every inch of it.

 

“So tight Jungkook-ah” he moans “so fucking tight. So good.”

 

“W-want more hyung, more please~” Hoseok smirks and finally moves them away from the wall. He lets Jungkook down, the younger whining at the empty feeling, and lies on his back, motioning Jungkook over to him.

 

“Get over here. I want you to ride me.” Jungkook immediately obeys, practically leaping onto the bed before straddling the older's waist, lining up with his cock before sinking down onto it, moaning quietly. He braces his hands on Hoseok's chest as he begins slowly moving up and down, arching his back and rolling his hips to both bring himself pleasure and entice the older. “Fuck Jungkook,” he groans, “you're such a fucking tease. I'm going to fucking wreck you.”

 

Hoseok suddenly grips onto Jungkook's hips for leverage and digs his heels into the mattress. Jungkook knows what's coming and he eagerly gets into a more comfortable position. With a dark smirk, Hoseok immediately starts snapping his hips at a rapid pace, skin smacking loudly against skin and loud moans filling the room as Jungkook's nails dig into Hoseok's chest and Hoseok huffs out quick breaths with the effort of fucking up into the younger so rapidly.

 

“F-faster harder fuck FUCK!” Jungkook moans more loudly before when Hoseok once again finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and angles his every thrust to abuse it, moving his hips impossibly faster at a practically animalistic pace as they both chase their releases.

 

Jungkook is the first to cum, a loud, pleasure-filled scream tearing from his throat as him shoots from the tip of his untouched cock and lands on Hoseok's stomach and chest, some even getting on his own stomach. This only spurs the older on, and he digs his heels harder into the mattress so he can get deeper into Jungkook, but his thrusts grow sloppy and erratic as he feels the familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of Jungkook clenching around him is too much, and he cums with a shout, his body going rigid, so Jungkook slowly bounces up and down to milk him of his cum before both their bodies relax and the younger falls to the side with a whimper.

 

Hoseok pants heavily as he reaches over to the nightstand to grab some tissues and clean himself and Jungkook off, and then he removes his condom and discards it and the used tissues in the trash can nearby. They take a moment to recover before moving to get dressed, Jungkook moving with a noticeable limp, which makes Hoseok chuckle silently. “So, did you and Jimin plan to ambush like this?” he asks to break the slightly awkward silence.

 

“Y-yeah.” Jungkook smiles shyly. “It's kind of a thing we do for bachelor parties, but we don't end up getting fucked every time.” 

 

The two share a laugh at that, and they get fully redressed and clean up a little bit before walking back out to the main area of the club, meeting Yoongi and Jimin along the way. Jimin exclaims happily and clings to Jungkook's side, and the two older men laugh softly at them as they join hands and walk back out to join the party.


	26. XXVI.

Yoongi is the first to wake up the next morning, which surprises him. But what surprises him even more is the state he finds himself in. He's in a bed that isn't his, completely naked, and on top of Hoseok. The air smells like sweat and cum, and Yoongi's ass is really sore. He frowns in confusion, and then he remembers the events of the night before with a soft smile.

 

He and Hoseok had danced. A lot. They also took body shots off of each other and Jimin and Jungkook. To the embarrassment of both men (and the amusement of the guests), Hoseok had given Yoongi a lap dance, turning both men on more than they thought possible. Before they could escape to a private room, however, Yoongi made a realization that hit him like a wave of ice water.

 

“Hoseok-ah, we don't have our best men chosen yet.” Hoseok immediately stopped what he was doing (which was kissing along his fiancee's stomach) and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh shit. How did we forget that?!” His eyes went almost comically wide, and he ran a hand through his hair. They both wracked their minds trying to think of who they could ask literally a week before their wedding.

 

And then, like one of those cliché movie moments, it hit them both at the same time, and they smiled.

 

“Namjoon and Seokjin”, they said simultaneously.

 

At the mention of his name, Seokjin came walking up from a few feet away. “What's going on?”

 

Yoongi and Hoseok glanced at each other, and Hoseok decided to speak. “Well, like the typical men we tend to be, there's one wedding detail we overlooked.” He took a deep breath and murmured “We forgot to choose our best men.”

 

“You what?” Seokjin blinked rapidly. “How did you forget that?”

 

“We don't know,” Yoongi sighed. “But would you and Namjoon-hyung be our best men?”

 

Seokjin started tearing up, and he nodded, his beautiful smile gracing his lips. “Yes! I speak for the both of us when I say we would be honored. I'm going to go find him and tell him!” Seokjin jumped a little and hugged both men briefly before running off to find his own fiancee. After Seokjin had imparted the news and more hugs were exchanged, everyone could fully enjoy the party. 

 

There was more dancing, and Seokjin and Namjoon performed Butterfly for everyone, engaging in a heartwarming hug and sickeningly sweet kiss afterwards. Seokjin had tears streaming down his face, and the couple went off to have a moment of their own, leaving Jongdae (who had been told by Junmyeon to be there to make sure things didn't get too out of hand; not that he didn't trust anyone, he just knew how crazy bachelor parties could sometimes get) in charge of serving people food and drinks whenever they needed it.

 

After a while, Hoseok and Yoongi had enough of doing body shots and grinding on each other in front of strangers, so they went to a previously designated room selected just for them, stocked with condoms and lube and a shelf of sex toys on one wall. But they just needed each other, no extra stuff. The sex was slow and need-filled and passionate, and the pair fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

With the guests of honor being incapacitated, the party had died down about an hour after Yoongi and Hoseok went upstairs. Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, and Jongdae cleaned up everything and set things back in order before going to the unused bedrooms and going to sleep, making sure to lock up the club before doing so.

 

Yoongi gazes down at his sleeping soon-to-be husband, thinking about how beautiful he looks when he's sleeping, and how lucky he is that he's going to wake up next to such a handsome man every morning for the rest of their lives.

 

“Husband...” he whispers, smiling cheekily and then burying his face in Hoseok's chest, causing the other man to stir.

 

“Mm~” he groans, slowly opening his eyes. He blinks a few times and looks at the black mop of hair right in front of face. A low chuckle emits from his chest, his breath moving a few strands of his fiancee's hair. “Morning, Yoonie.”

 

Yoongi lifts his head, and his forehead rests against the younger's. “Morning, Seokie.”

 

“Did you have fun last night?” Hoseok smiles after shifting the two so he can lightly kiss Yoongi's lips.

 

“I definitely did.” Yoongi gives his fiancee a kiss of his own. “How about you?”

 

“I definitely did too.” Hoseok rolls them over so he's on top of Yoongi, and the two spend a few minutes kissing and caressing each other's skin. “I can't believe we're a week away from getting married.”

 

“I can't believe it either.” Yoongi chuckles softly. “We're so close. I can't wait to call you my husband, Seokie.”

 

“It's going to be nice, isn't it?” Hoseok asks, and Yoongi nods in agreement before sharing one more kiss. “We should get up. We have a meeting with the caterer at noon to go over the new security plans for the food at the wedding.”

 

Yoongi frowns slightly as the pair get up from the bed and search for their clothes. “When did you make that appointment?”

 

Hoseok thinks a moment as he shimmies his pants up his legs. “After we first talked about the Duchess trying to do something. I knew you would call Kyungsoo-hyung about it.”

 

“You really know me,” Yoongi replies in awe, and Hoseok chuckles in response.

 

“Of course I do.” He buttons his gray shirt and walks over to the older, who's having some difficulty finding his shirt. Hoseok grabs it from under the edge of the blanket and hands it to him, earning a soft 'thank you'. “You're going to be my husband, and I'd like to think we're pretty aligned, given how long we've known each other.” He waits until Yoongi buttons his own shirt before wrapping his arms around the older's waist.

 

“It's like we're linked or something.” Yoongi smiles, showing his gums, and Hoseok places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“I'd like to think we are.” 

 

“We definitely are.”

 

With that, the pair finish getting dressed and clean up the room before leaving the club hand-in-hand to face the day.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Taehyung has the apartment clean and brunch waiting for Jimin and Jungkook when they get home. He smiles when he sees the ring glinting on his finger, and his heart warms at the thought that the two men had not only taken him back but promised to wear those rings with him. Thinking back, it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. When Jimin and Jungkook walk in, Taehyung greets them both with a lingering hug and kiss. 

 

“Hi hyung~” Jungkook giggles, hugging Taehyung tightly.

 

“Hi Tae.” Jimin's eye smile is contagious as he pulls them both close for a hug.

 

“How was last night?” Taehyung asks with a smile. They'd sat down and talked the day before about what they were going to do, and while Taehyung felt a pang of jealousy that it wasn't him, he understood, because that was the nature of their jobs.

 

“It was fun,” Jimin starts, “but I don't think I want to be a sugar baby anymore.”

 

“Why not?” Taehyung asks as he pours coffee for the three of them and sets the mugs on the table. “I thought you loved it?” Jimin and Jungkook sit down with Taehyung and eagerly dig into the food he'd made.

 

Jimin shrugs. “It doesn't bring me as much joy as it used to. I found that I get more joy from being onstage and performing than I do from being underneath someone that isn't my boyfriends.”

 

Taehyung nods in understanding after shoving a bite of pancake in his mouth, and he chews it before speaking. “Did this change of heart come about after I gave you the ring?” he asks with an adorable boxy smile.

 

“Honestly, that was a huge part of it.” Jimin smiles and squeezes Taehyung's hand. “I also genuinely love performing, and I want to make a career out of it.”

 

“I do, too.” Jungkook smiles. “I wonder if we can talk to Junmyeon-hyung about making The Pi Ttam Nunmul a performance-only club?”

 

“It's definitely worth asking him about.” Jimin muses as he takes a sip of his coffee. “A large portion of The Pi Ttam Nunmul's income comes from the portion of the sugar babies' earnings that goes to the club, so we'll have to see. What do you think, Tae?”

 

“Honestly, I agree.” Taehyung nods immediately. “I think it's totally worth it to talk to him about it.”

 

With their resolve set to talk to Junmyeon about changing the club, they dig into the rest of their breakfast and then take showers before taking a nap all snuggled together, Taehyung in the middle of the two and feeling happier than he has in months.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Joonie?” Seokjin asks as the two are in a tuxedo shop. “Are you sure about this?” He steps out of his dressing room, wearing a black tuxedo with pink cummerbund, pink bowtie, and pink piping on his waistcoat. Namjoon steps out a moment later wearing a matching tuxedo, except with dark red accents.

 

“Absolutely. But just to be sure, let's take a photo and sent it to them.” The couple pose in front of the mirror, and Namjoon takes a cliché mirror selfie before sending it to Hoseok and Yoongi asking their opinions. They reply a moment later with a thumbs up, and Hoseok says they're perfect. Namjoon grins, his dimples prominent against his cheeks as he shows Seokjin his phone. “See, baby? They love them.” 

 

Seokjin blushes at the pet name and nods. “Okay, good.” His demeanor becomes more relaxed, and they change back into their own clothes before going through the process to rent the tuxedos. After that, they decide to go out for lunch and go over their own plans to elope after Yoongi and Hoseok's wedding. “You got the plane tickets and took the time off of work?”

 

“Yes. And you bought our luggage and booked the hotel?” Namjoon asks.

“Yep!” Seokjin smiles. “I can't believe we're really doing this.” He reaches for Namjoon's hand across the table, and the older takes his hand and squeezes it.

 

“Me either, baby. And I love that it'll be just us. We don't need anyone else to get married and be happy. I just need you.”

 

“I couldn't agree more, Joonie.” Seokjin's eyes well with sudden tears, and he blinks them back, shaking his head when Namjoon looks concerned. “I'm just so happy. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, my Jinnie.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

As the lackey sits and listens in on Seokjin and Namjoon's conversation, he sighs and leans back in the seat of his car, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands down his tired face. Since his conversation with Baekhyun, he hadn't stopped thinking about the poison, his orders from the Duchess, and the ways in which she'd lied to him.

 

Listening to the conversation the two lovebirds are sharing makes him feel things he doesn't like.

 

It's then, in that moment, when he knows exactly what he has to do.


	27. XXVII.

It's the morning of Yoongi and Hoseok's wedding. People have been arriving at their house for the last two days, and of course Yoongi and Hoseok have been more than willing to open their home to their friends and family until they run out of room, in which they put forth the money for the guests to stay at the hotel that's closest to the venue.

 

Yoongi and Hoseok's parents arrived, along with their siblings, extended family, and closest friends (the ones who were accepting of the marriage, anyway; because the couple clearly stated on the invitations that anyone who was not supportive would not be welcome). Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrive too, and they offer to help with decorating the venue, along with Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Junmyeon, and Jongdae.

 

The venue is perfect, really. Hoseok had found a large garden with room for a gazebo for the couple, minister, and best men to stand under, rows of chairs to be placed, and over it all, white flowing sheets placed strategically on thin wooden poles so that the guests are covered and protected from the sun but still able to see the clear blue sky. Surrounding the wedding area proper are multitudes of flowers of all different kinds. It's breathtaking, and the men helping with decorating and setting everything up tie green and white ribbons around the backs of the chairs and intertwine white roses and carnations into the ribbons.

 

The wedding is at four o'clock, so there's plenty of time to get everything ready. Yoongi and Hoseok arrive at noon, after eating a small breakfast and sharing one last kiss before getting married. They know it's going to be a long day, so luckily, they're prepared to work. They go to The Pi Ttam Nunmul, where the reception will be held, and, with the help of Seokjin, Namjoon, and the Pi Ttam Nunmul dancers, set up the room. First come the tables, which are round and can comfortably seat six people each, and cover them with white and green floral tablecloths. On them are set white porcelain vases that hold bouquets of flowers, which, just as Hoseok had ordered, are white roses and baby's breath interspersed with dyed green carnations and calla lilies. The chairs are covered in green cloths, and wide white ribbons with green piping are tied around the backs.

 

Seokjin oversees the preparation of food in the kitchen. Kyungsoo and his best men had personally made sure each and every person coming into the building was thoroughly searched to make sure they weren't carrying anything extra into the building, and all of the vehicles and food and drink containers had been checked by three different teams of men. There is absolutely no way there can be any poison anywhere. So as far as they know, Seokjin is safe.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The lackey is proud of himself. He had put the poison into its targeted destination exactly as it intended to be. Now he's preparing a care package for the Duchess to send her in prison (of course after making sure it was okay with the administrative staff) that includes a celebratory batch of cookies, a few bottles of banana milk, a book that he had recommended to her in a previous conversation, the empty bottle that the poison had been in, a few fashion magazines, prison-safe beauty supplies, and a note expressing his true feelings for her. Satisfied with his work, he had mailed it a few days before the wedding, knowing it would get there the day of or the day after the actual event.

 

And after he takes it to the post office, he drives by Yoongi and Hoseok's wedding venue with a satisfied smile. He only wishes he could be able to see the poison do its job.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Yoongi and Hoseok are dressed in their tuxedos. They look exactly like the ones Namjoon and Seokjin had chosen for their best man tuxes, except Yoongi's is accented with white and Hoseok's in green. They hadn't seen each other since going their separate ways at three to get ready. The four men are wearing boutonnieres made of white roses and baby's breath, and Yoongi's mother is fussing over his hair in one room while Hoseok's mother is fussing over his suit jacket in another room. 

 

“Mom, my tuxedo looks fine.” Hoseok's warm smile and soft hands on hers relax her, and she nods, suddenly looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

“Hoseok-ah, I am so sorry for not being so accepting of your relationship with Yoongi until it was almost too late. I thought being gay was something you could get over, but what you have with Yoongi is something that is truly beautiful. I'm honored that I could share this with you today.”

 

“Th-thank you Mom.” Hoseok blinks back tears of his own and pulls his mother into a hug, being careful not to crush his boutonniere or her corsage. Seokjin places a hand over his chest, his heart swelling at the scene.

 

In Yoongi's room, his mother is patting his hair in a reassuring manner. “Yoongi-yah, I am so proud of you. You found Hoseok, you fought to keep him no matter what it cost, and I admire that. I raised such a strong son. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mom.” Yoongi smiles widely as he and his mother hug warmly, also being careful to not crush the flowers they're wearing.

 

The alarm on Namjoon's phone beeps, and he gasps. “It's time!”

 

It had been decided that Namjoon and Seokjin would walk down the aisle first, followed by Yoongi with his mother, and Hoseok with his mother. The 'aisle' is simply the grass pathway between the rows of chairs, and it's strewn with white rose petals courtesy of Yoongi's niece and Hoseok's nephew. Seokjin and Namjoon walk down the aisle to the tune of a piano melody that they'd been listening to a lot the last few weeks, and then everyone turns their attention to Yoongi and Hoseok, who walk while the beautifully composed instrumental for Seokjin's song, Butterfly, plays.

 

Yoongi and Hoseok's mothers each kiss their sons on the cheek before turning them over to the minister. The couple face each other and hold hands, and they're each taken aback by the pure love that shines in each other's eyes. When the music slows to a stop, the minister smiles and addresses the crowd. “We are gathered here today to join Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok in marriage. The two of them have vows they've written for each other that they would like to share.” He gestures to Yoongi and steps back, and the black-haired male clears his throat.

 

“Hoseok, I've always been good with words. But when it comes to you, I can't find the words to describe just how much I love you, how devoted I am to you, and how much I admire your strength, patience, and passion for everything you do. You save me when I'm lost. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. I'm in awe of your love for me, and I promise to try every day for the rest of our lives to show you and tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I promise to always be worthy of the love and affection you show to me. I will always be by your side, no matter what. When you're sick, I'll take care of you. When you have a bad day, I'll cheer you up. When you're happy, I'll celebrate with you. When we grow old together, I'll still love you then as much as I do right now in this moment, if not more. I promise you, Hoseok. My love for you will never falter.”

 

It takes Hoseok a moment to collect himself, as both men are teary-eyed at this point, before he takes a deep breath and starts speaking. “Yoongi-hyung, the day I met you, all those years ago in the near-beaten-down record store, I knew you were the one for me. Every day since then, I've grown more and more sure that you and I are just meant to be, and for every day that is to come, I will continue to be sure of that. Your love for me astounds me, and I am amazed by you. You're my one, my soulmate, my perfect person that I'm meant to walk this earth with, hand-in-hand. You have the best of me, Yoongi-hyung, and I promise to do everything in my power to prove how much you mean to me, no matter what happens and no matter what might get in our way. Through everything, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly, the happy and the sad, and everything in between, I vow to you that I will be by your side. I'm going to borrow your line and say my love for you will never falter.”

 

Yoongi's bottom lip quivers, and his eyes shine with tears. Hoseok has a similar look on his face, and Seokjin is holding back tears of his own as he stands next to Yoongi. The minister steps forward again with a kind smile. “May I have the rings, please?” Seokjin takes them out of his pocket and hands them to Hoseok, who hands one of them to Yoongi. “Yoongi, please repeat after me as you put Hoseok's ring on his finger. Hoseok-ah, with this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Yoongi holds Hoseok's hand lovingly and looks into his love's eyes as he says “Hoseok-ah, with this ring, I thee wed.” and slides the ring onto his left ring finger.

 

“Hoseok, please repeat after me. Yoongi-hyung, with this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Hoseok swipes a few tears from his eyes, and shakily, he holds on to Yoongi's hand and gently places the ring over his left ring finger as he says “Yoongi-hyung, with this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss.” Yoongi and Hoseok draw closer and share a short but sweet kiss, and everyone applauds politely. When they pull away, both crying messes at this point, the minister takes their hands and says “May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Min!” (They could work out the logistics for last names later.) Everyone stands and cheers and applauds as the newly wedded couple walk back down the aisle, being showered with white rose petals and congratulations by their guests.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

At about this time, the Duchess receives her package from her lackey. She opens it with glee, seeing the empty bottle first and hiding it in a safe place. She thumbs through one of the magazines slowly, wanting to savor it. As she does, she sips on one of the bottles of banana milk.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Yoongi and Hoseok's reception starts when the DJ announces them with a loud cheer, and the guests in turn applaud wildly as the couple enters the main room of The Pi Ttam Nunmul. The best men do their speeches, and then they take the stage to perform Come What May, which they had been practicing relentlessly for the last two weeks, so Yoongi and Hoseok can dance their first dance. They do so slowly, whispering words of love and promise into each other's ears.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Duchess reads the note from her lackey next as she slowly opens the package of cookies.

 

'My dear,

 

This plan unfolding so perfectly has been a long time coming. So much preparation was truly worth the end results, and I am so glad that you will never have to worry about Seokjin ever again. You are finally getting what you deserve.

 

Yours,

Kim Himchan.'

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokjin is into his third glass of champagne, and he starts feeling exceptionally dizzy as Namjoon whirls him around the dance floor. He has his fiancee put him down when he begins to feel faint.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Duchess puts the note away with a smile, positively preening with the praise Himchan gave her. She delicately nibbles on one of the cookies, greedily snatching the package away when her cellmate tries to reach for one. She finishes her cookie and begins eating another one, ignoring the nausea and lethargy she's starting to feel, attributing it to her body not being used to eating sweet things.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Namjoon hands Seokjin a glass of water, telling him to drink that instead of any more alcohol. Still dizzy and sweating slightly, Seokjin can only nod as he takes the water and drinks from the glass, his fiancee stroking his hair gently and kissing his forehead. In the background, Jimin is on the stage, singing a song that Namjoon helped him write, called Serendipity.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Duchess is halfway through her batch of cookies and reaching for another, and she's also on her third bottle of banana milk. She still feels nausea, and sweat is dripping down her face, making her murmur something about it being too hot in the cell. Her cellmate looks at her like she's crazy.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokjin stands from the chair he'd been sitting in and walks to the stage confidently, albeit a bit wobbly on his feet, so he and Namjoon can perform Butterfly for the guests. Namjoon hands his fiancee another glass of water as Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung (who had been taught the backing vocals by his boyfriends) take their places on the stage, looking worriedly at Seokjin.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Only when the Duchess has finished eating all of the cookies does she realize it. She's been tricked. She shakily reaches for one of the empty bottles and sniffs the rim, though her movements are slow and sluggish, and she's now laying on her side. The rim of the bottle smells like a very specific kind of juniper berries that is poisonous to humans. With a choked laugh, she recalls the words of the letter and her eyes flutter closed. She doesn't realize that she's thrown up blood until she lays her head in a pool of it. With her last dying breath, she whispers “Fuck you, Jin.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After Seokjin and Namjoon are finished performing Butterfly, the older pulls his fiancee aside. “Jinnie, why were you acting so sick earlier? You had me worried that some poison had been slipped into your drink somehow.”

 

Seokjin smiles sheepishly. “I took one of my leftover pain pills because I still get pain in my stomach sometimes, and I forgot that I'm not supposed to mix it with alcohol.”

 

“Aish, you pabo!” Namjoon chuckles softly and pulls his Jinnie close. “I was worried about you. Be more careful, please.”

 

“I will, Joonie.” The two stay close for a moment, watching Yoongi and Hoseok dancing to Jungkook singing a song called 2U and listening to the hum of the party. “You wanna know something?”

 

“Always.” Namjoon turns his full attention to Seokjin, who's blushing from the tips of his ears and into the collar of his shirt.

 

“Every time I think about us, what we've been through, and how we found our way back to each other even under dire circumstances, I come to the same conclusion.”

 

“And what's that, my love?” Namjoon asks softly when Seokjin's voice trails off.

 

The pink-haired male takes hold of Namjoon's hands. “We are inevitable, and we are infinite. Nothing and no one can come between us.”

 

“You're right, you know.” The men jump at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and they turn to see one of the catering assistants standing near them with a soft smile.

 

“Who are you?” Namjoon asks warily.

 

“Ah, please excuse me. My name is Himchan. May I talk to the two of you for a moment?” The three men sit down at the closest table and Himchan continues talking. “The Duchess hired me to, ah, kill Seokjin. But before you react, I changed my mind. I actually poisoned her instead.”

 

The couple sit there in shock and stare at Himchan for a moment. When one of them is finally able to form a coherent thought, it's Namjoon who asks “What made you change your mind?”

 

Himchan smiles softly. “I saw how in love you two are, and while I myself don't believe in love and think it's sickening, what the two of you have is special and something to be savored.” His smile falters for a moment before he adds, “and I realized what a terrible person the Duchess was. She had to be stopped for good.”

 

Seokjin leans forward and embraces Himchan. “Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me, to us, but thank you.”

 

It takes a moment, but Himchan hugs him back, closing his eyes. “You're welcome.” The two men pull away, and Himchan awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “I should get back to work.” The three men stand and bow to each other, and Namjoon takes hold of Seokjin's hand as they watch Himchan walk off.

 

“Who was that, hyung?” Jimin asks as he walks up to them and hands them each a plate of food.

 

Seokjin murmurs “That was our guardian angel.” Hands still intertwined, Namjoon and Seokjin sit down again so they can eat, and Jimin skips off to find one or both of his boyfriends so they can dance. The rest of the evening is a dream for everyone involved. When all is said and done, everyone goes home, and the next morning, Yoongi and Hoseok leave for their honeymoon. Namjoon and Seokjin play host to the rest of the people still at their house until the last of the guests have left, and then, bags packed, they leave to start their own life of bliss, together as one, never to part ever again.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

One year later, Seokjin and Junmyeon are in their joint office at The Pi Ttam Nunmul, setting it up to accommodate two desks, since Junmyeon has just named Seokjin his co-partner. They had gradually stopped offering sugar baby services and became a performance-only club. Some of the previous patrons were disappointed, but the majority were very supportive because they always came to see the beautiful singing and dancing from the men and women anyway. Of course Seokjin still performs, because he, too, loves it. Namjoon had warmed up to performing as well and eventually quit his job at the local newspaper to become a music writer and producer, still supplying new songs for the performers with the help of his new partner.

 

Yoongi and Hoseok are in the process of talking with Kim Jisoo, the woman who had basically saved Seokjin's life. The couple had found her by chance when seeking surrogate mothers, and she had readily agreed. The process has recently started, and she's a few weeks pregnant. Hoseok has been made CEO of Yoongi's father's company, and Yoongi went into business with Namjoon. They are co-owners of a startup record company called Big Hit Entertainment.

 

Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung continue to be as in love as ever. They're promised to each other in every way they can be, and the three of them continue to perform at The Pi Ttam Nunmul. The three of them are also working on recording a record under Big Hit Entertainment, along with Seokjin.

 

Those are all good things, yes. But the most important thing to remember is that this, my friends, has been a story of truth, beauty, freedom, and most of all, love. A love that will live forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a minute to say I can't believe I'm finished with this! When I started writing My Last Dance last year, it was my first experience writing a larger-scale ship fanfiction within BTS. Writing it took me on a rollercoaster of emotions, and ultimately, I am very satisfied with what I wrote! Thank you to all my readers and everyone who left kudos and comments, even the silent ghost readers, because you all helped to keep me motivated to continue writing this. <3


	28. XXVIII. BONUS CHAPTER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I recently reached over 250 followers on Wattpad, which is huge for me!! So as a thank you, I decided to write a bonus chapter of one of my existing books. Shoutout to @Hawkapix who helped me decide on this one! It was fun revisiting this world, and I hope y'all have as much fun delving into it again as I did. ❤

“I think you're really going to like this song, hyung.” Namjoon is smiling giddily as he slides his notebook across the table to Junmyeon. “It's in Japanese, though. Is that okay?”

 

Junmyeon, who is no stranger to Namjoon's amazing ideas or to the Japanese language, reads over the song sheet with interested eyes. The younger sips his coffee and waits nervously to hear his boss's critique, and when Junmyeon looks up, he's smiling. “Namjoon-ah, this song is amazing. I think it's one of the best you've ever written.”

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Namjoon bows his head, and when he looks back up at the older, his dimples are on full display as he smiles. “Yoongi helped me. He composed the backing music and helped with some of the lyrics. I wrote the rest of the lyrics and proposed the idea for the backing strings in the second half of the song. So the work that went into it was pretty equal.”

 

“Do you happen to have a rough demo of the backing music?” Junmyeon asks excitedly. Namjoon, ever the prepared one, pulls a USB flash drive out of his pocket and hands it to the older, who plugs it into his computer and clicks a few times before music fills the room. The two of them listen as the song flows and builds, and when it ends, Junmyeon literally applauds. “We need to get the others here to start practicing and figure out how everyone is going to sing it.”

 

“I agree.” The two quickly go to work contacting everyone to prepare for a rehearsal, and they settle into the familiar work of putting together a new song to perform.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Good evening, everyone, and welcome to The Pi Ttam Nunmul! Tonight, we have a rare treat for you all. Our top performers are going to be singing a new song for you all. It's in Japanese, and I personally think it's one of the best songs I've ever heard.” He pauses while the audience applauds politely. “And even more rare, Yoongi and Hoseok are performing it with Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung! Please sit back and enjoy this new song, called Don't Leave Me.” He bows with a flourish before leaving the stage.

 

The lights dim, and the house band begins slowly playing a string melody while the performers get into position. They line up with Taehyung and Jimin on either end, and Seokjin stands in the middle. Namjoon stands to one side of him and Jungkook stands on the other. Yoongi stands between Taehyung and Namjoon, and Hoseok stands between Jimin and Jungkook. The curtain opens, still that reassuring, rich purple velvet that everyone loves and couldn't imagine changing.

 

The audience applauds politely as the intro for the song really starts. The group onstage sing and rap with as much passion as they can muster, and faint gasps can be heard when Jimin and Seokjin belt out their parts. The entire audience begs for an encore, which of course happens after the performers take a quick break to drink some water.

 

The second time is even more magical than the first. The lighting team plays with the spotlights and light panels on the stage, casting the room in a certain glow that fits the mood of the song and gives the audience goosebumps.

 

By the time the evening is done, the club has garnered enough profits to add an extra 20,000 won to everyone's paychecks for the month, and Don't Leave Me has made it on to their regular set list.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Daddy! Appa!” Little Mina squeals as her fathers walk through the door, and she squirms out of her babysitter's lap to barrel into Seokjin's arms. “Missed you!”

 

“Hi, baby girl. We missed you too.” Seokjin cradles the three-year-old in his arms and kisses her hair while Namjoon rubs her back. “I thought she went to sleep three hours ago, Seulgi.” Seokjin addresses the babysitter with a raised eyebrow.

 

“She did.” Seulgi sighs. “But she woke up crying saying she didn't feel good, so I gave her some medicine and was about to put her back into bed when you two walked in.”

 

“Oh.” Namjoon's eyebrows knit together as he addresses his daughter. “You don't feel good?”

 

“No.” Mina huffs. “Tummy hurts. Wanna cuddle.”

 

“Okay.” The older kisses her temple before reaching for his wallet. “Thank you for taking care of her so well, Seulgi. You always do. You're going to be a really good mother someday.”

 

“You think so?” She asks brightly, and Namjoon nods as he hands over her money. “Thank you so much, really. I love you guys, and Mina is such a precious little girl. You're raising her well.” She bows low to the couple and kisses the little girl's forehead. “Goodnight, baby. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Mina yawns as Seulgi leaves. “We go bed now?”

 

“Yes. Let's go.” Seokjin carries their daughter into their bedroom and lays her down, he and his husband quickly getting into their pajamas before climbing in on either side of her. She cuddles closer to Seokjin, but Namjoon doesn't mind, because the sight of his husband and his daughter holding each other is one that never ceases to make his heart swell with more love than he ever thought possible.

 

“I love you,” the older starts.

 

“Until the end of time,” Seokjin finishes. They exchange a soft kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“We're really doing well, aren't we?” Yoongi asks as he rests his head on Hoseok's shoulder, the couple watching their son Youngjae color a picture of Blue's Clues characters while he watches Paw Patrol.

 

The younger chuckles softly and wraps his arms around his husband's waist. “We definitely are. Look at him. He's our little miracle.”

 

“I know.” Yoongi smiles at the memory. Jisoo had some complications during her pregnancy and delivered Youngjae a little early, but looking at him, no one would ever know. “I can't believe he's five. When did that happen?”

 

“About three months ago.” Hoseok remarks, earning him an elbow in the stomach.

 

“Smartass.” Yoongi mutters in as quiet a voice as he can manage. Watching his language was an even greater challenge than dealing with trainees some days.

 

“You know you love me.” When Yoongi turns around, he's met with Hoseok's bright smile, the one that still makes him fall in love every time he looks at his husband. Yoongi pushes the younger into their bedroom and closes the door quietly before speaking.

 

“I really do. God, I love you so much.” Yoongi stands on his tip-toes and wraps his arms around his husband's neck so he can kiss him. Hoseok grips his waist to hold him there he is as he tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Before Yoongi can run his fingers up to thread them through Hoseok's hair just the way he likes, there's a soft, timid knock on the door.

 

Yoongi can't help but groan. “It's been so long since we had sex.” He whispers.

 

Hoseok nods, and smiles softly. “We should fix that soon. But our son needs us.” Yoongi opens the door to look down at Youngjae, and his chagrin melts away when he sees the heart-shaped lips, almond-shaped eyes, and slightly hooked nose that make their son so handsome.

 

“Is it dinner time yet?” He asks with his high-pitched voice.

 

“Sure, bug. What do you want to eat?” Yoongi asks as he scoops the boy into his arms.

 

“Soup with noodles in it!” He chirps, his wide grin rivaling only Hoseok's in how bright it is. “And bananas, please?”

 

“Absolutely. To the kitchen we go!” Hoseok begins to literally skip to the kitchen, and Youngjae scrambles down from Yoongi's hold so he can skip after him. Yoongi shakes his head in amusement as he follows them a bit more slowly.

 

When the little family is finished with their dinner and Youngjae is put to bed, the softest of smiles graces Hoseok's lips. “Shall we finish what we started earlier?” He asks with a wink. Yoongi doesn't even have to answer, because the look on his face says it all as the two make their way into their bedroom and lock the door.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Guys, I have an announcement to make!” Taehyung barges into the living room after arriving home from a shift at his second job at the local coffee shop. The man had grown to hate coffee, but he's good at making whatever the customers ask for.

 

“Welcome home, hyung! What's up?” Jungkook asks as he pokes his head out of the kitchen. Taehyung beams as he skips to the younger and plants a short but sweet kiss on his thin lips, making them both blush.

 

“I want to wait for Jiminie. Where is he?”

 

“He's in the basement, in the dance studio. He's working hard on a routine to show Seokjin-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung and I haven't been able to get him to come up for a few hours.”

 

“I'll get him up here, don't worry.” Taehyung smiles mischievously as he heads towards the basement, and sure enough, seconds later, Jungkook hears two sets of thudding footsteps followed by Jimin yelling,

 

“Where is he where is he where is he?” in a high, excited voice.

 

“Where is who?” Jungkook asks, confused.

 

“Yoongi-hyung! Taehyung told me he's here to show me a new song he wrote just for me.” He glances around excitedly, and then his face falls. Taehyung bursts out laughing.

 

“I knew that would get you up here!” He says between fits of giggles.

 

“Aish you pabo!” Jimin groans. He slips off one of his shoes and begins hitting Taehyung with it, making the ravenette laugh harder as he bends over to protect his more vulnerable areas.

 

“Hyung, wait.” Jungkook places a hand on Jimin's shoulder, making him stop his actions. “Why do you care so much about Yoongi-hyung's opinion?”

 

“Because he helps me.” The shorter man's face flushes a deep red. “He inspires me to do better in a different way because of his experience in the music industry.”

 

“Ah.” Jungkook giggles softly, and Taehyung slowly rises up from his crouched position when he's sure it's safe to do so.

 

“Can I tell you two my news now?” He asks, bouncing up and down in his excitement.

 

“Yes, Tae.” Jimin kicks off his other shoe and grabs a water bottle from the kitchen. He hugs the taller and kisses his cheek. “I'm sorry for attacking you with my shoe. What's your news?”

 

“Sit down, please.” Taehyung motions to the couch, and his boyfriends sit on it with amused expressions. “Now, you both know that I quit acting all those years ago so that I could reconcile my relationship with the two of you.” He takes a deep breath while the other two nod. “Today at the coffee shop, a scouting agent for Gucci came and said I have the perfect face and build to be a model for the company! And even better.” He sits on the coffee table and takes Jimin and Jungkook's hands. “I don't have to quit the Pi Ttam Nunmul, and I can stay right here if I accept.”

 

“That's amazing, hyung!” Jungkook launches himself at the older and hugs him tightly.

 

Jimin joins in the embrace when the two stand up and hugs Taehyung from behind. “I'm so proud of you, baby. My gorgeous baby is going to be a Gucci model!” He kisses the younger's neck.

 

“Wait, you're saying I should accept the offer?” Taehyung asks, his eyes shining with hope.

 

“Absolutely!” Jungkook and Jimin nod in unison. “It's an amazing opportunity, hyung, and if it lets you continue to live here, then I don't see why you shouldn't.”

 

“Yeah, what Jungkookie said.” Jimin smiles fondly and ruffles the younger's hair.

 

“Thank you guys for being so supportive. What would I ever do without you? I love you.” The other two murmur 'I love you' in return, and the three men share a sloppy but somewhat coordinated three-way kiss for some moments before Taehyung pulls away somewhat reluctantly to call the agent who had approached him. After that, the three men agree that they should celebrate, so they call Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin and make plans to meet for dinner.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Everyone gathers at Namjoon and Seokjin's house, because little Jisoo still isn't feeling very well, though her fathers think she's making up a story to get out of eating a boring meal with the boring grown-ups, because she perked up drastically when they told her Uncles Yoongi and Hoseok were bringing Youngjae.

 

“The kimchi stew is almost ready!” Seokjin yells over his shoulder. “I made macaroni and cheese for the little ones, and the salad is chilling in the refrigerator. Did you get the drinks, Joonie?”

 

“Yeah!” Namjoon yells back from Jisoo's room, where he's helping her put on her Princess Belle dress, because it was the only thing he could get her to put on that wasn't a flying squirrel onesie. “I got new food for Odeng and Eomuk, too.”

 

“Thank you, love!” Seokjin sings out. “Is Jisoo dressed?”

 

Namjoon kisses their daughter's forehead and smooths her dress down. “Yep! She looks beautiful.” The little girl giggles and plants a wet kiss on her father's cheek. “I'll feed the sugar gliders and then come help, if I can.” 

 

“Okay! Grab a ponytail holder for Jisoo too, please.”

 

“Alright, love.” He makes his way to where they keep the cage and gives them the right amount of food, giving each of them a pat. “Hi, sweeties,” he coos. It's like having three children sometimes, but he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. He laughs softly when Odeng nuzzles his fingers and Eomuk tries to climb his arm. “Now, now,” he chastises softly, “none of that, little one.” He gently puts Eomuk back in place and closes the cage. “We'll love on you after dinner. I promise.”

 

He knows the pets can't understand him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't thoroughly enjoy talking to them like they can.

 

Next, he makes his way over to the small aquarium where his hermit crab NamJin lives. He picks the creature up and lets him crawl on his hands for just a moment before setting him back down and giving him a few food pellets. “Joonie!” Seokjin calls when the doorbell rings.

 

“Sorry, coming!” He makes sure the aquarium and cage lids are secure and dashes into the bathroom to grab a ponytail holder for their daughter. “I'll get the door, love.” He kisses his husband's cheek and hands him the ponytail holder on his way to the door, which he opens to reveal a tired-looking Hoseok, a smiling Yoongi, and a bouncy Youngjae who runs between Namjoon's legs to get to Jisoo.

 

“Hi!” Yoongi smiles and hugs Namjoon, and Hoseok repeats the gesture with a barely contained yawn.

 

“Okay, this is weird.” Namjoon frowns at the couple. “Usually, it's the other way around. Did you two switch bodies or something?”

 

Yoongi chuckles. “Not that we know of. My baby just had a long day at work finishing up a project for my dad, and it took a lot out of him.”

 

“Then it's a really good thing I'm brewing a pot of coffee!” Seokjin says brightly as he enters the room and hugs both men warmly. “Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner is almost ready. Can I get you two anything to drink?”

 

“I'd like a Sprite, please.” Hoseok's smile is small but genuine.

 

“Same for me.” Yoongi kisses his husband's temple and sits with him on the couch. “Where are the others?”

 

“Probably celebrating in their own way.” Namjoon chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Some things never change. They're still all over each other like horny teenagers.”

 

“Too true!” Hoseok laughs at this. At that moment, the doorbell rings.

 

“Speak of the devils.” Namjoon winks as he opens the door to greet the other three men and let them in. “Hey, guys!” He hugs each of them in turn, land then he smiles brightly at Taehyung and says “Congratulations, my friend! It's definitely well-deserved.”

 

“Ah, thank you, hyung!” Taehyung is practically glowing with pride as everyone takes turns giving him congratulatory hugs and pats on the back.

 

“We're so proud of him, you know.” Jimin giggles and hugs his boyfriend's waist.

 

“Oh, we know.” Yoongi gestures to Jimin's neck, where a prominent hickey is visible. Everyone laughs at this, and Jimin blushes deeply and pulls his shirt collar up.

 

“Some things never change.” Namjoon chuckles.

 

The oven beeps, and Seokjin kisses his husband before telling everyone else to gather around at the table for dinner. Good food is eaten, happy, care-free conversation is had, plenty of laughs are shared, and they celebrate Taehyung's new life endeavor. But then, one more announcement is made.

 

“Everyone.” Seokjin says shyly. “I don't want to steal Taehyungie's thunder, but my husband and I have some news of our own.”

 

“What is it, hyung?” Taehyung asks excitedly, squeezing Seokjin's hand from where he is on his left.

 

“Well.” He takes Namjoon's hand and they exchange a smile. “We're going to adopt another child!”

 

“Oh Jin-hyung, that's incredible!” Taehyung stands up quickly and practically knocks the older man over with the force of his hug. Everyone else gathers around, and Seokjin tears up immediately.

 

“What's wrong?” Namjoon asks, cupping his husband's cheeks in his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

 

“Nothing, I'm just so happy.” Seokjin smiles radiantly. “Ten years ago, I never could have imagined that my life would turn out to be so beautiful. So full of love and laughter, and so full of people who like me for me, not just for what they can get from me. I couldn't have asked for a better way for my life to turn out. I have the best husband, the most amazing friends, and the most precious little family.” His bottom lip quivers. “Thank you everyone, for making my life more than I could have ever imagined.”

 

With that, everyone hugs Seokjin again, even the children who cling to his legs and wipe their snot-filled noses on his pant legs. But he can't bring himself to mind at all. 

 

If the biggest thing he ever has to worry about again is childrens' snot on his jeans, then he's confident in saying that he made out like a billionaire in the lottery that is life. Looking around at his family and the rest of the men that he's come to see as brothers, he's perfectly happy.

 

Namjoon shares this sentiment. His own life is so filled with love, acceptance, respect, and fulfillment that he can't imagine how he ever lived before moving to Seoul. Looking at his husband's smiling face every day is the best reminder that he finally has everything he ever wanted, just like Seokjin does.

 

It's the perfect happy ending that they both needed and completely deserve.


End file.
